Ripper Romance
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: It's 1463 and Klaus arrives in Amsterdam, meeting a young female vampire, who unlike all the other vampires he has met is a natural born ripper. But as he settles down, his past comes back to haunt him in the form of a vampire hunter named Mikael Klaus/OC
1. Werewolf

**A/N: Hellooo, thanks for dropping by and taking a look on my new Klaus/OC fic (I never get tired of writing those!) :D**

**I'm not sure if I will be able to update this story that often, but I'll definitely update at least once a week and it might be mostly AU, but I will still follow the show's story line to some extent - confusing I know! xD**

**Ohh, and I might change the title later on, but for now it'll stay as "Ripper Romance".**

**Rated M for bloodiness, steamy lime scenes and Klaus' sexiness ;)**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own those that aren't in the books or show :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Ripper Romance**

Chapter 1:

**Holland, 1463**

The blood trickled down his neck as I bit into it and cut his artery open with my sharp-edged fangs and drank the warm liquid that tasted like honey. I heard a choked moan escape his lips and his muscles tensed up in my hands, but he was unable to move them. I continued holding them pinned to the damp grass and savored every drop of blood I drained from his body.

He was starting to feel colder and colder under me and his heart began beating slowly to the point where I nearly could not feel it. I took another large bite of his neck and ripped it open, ignoring the spray of blood that splashed onto my chin and jaw.

I could taste that he was nearly dry and very much dead, so I let go of him and sat up straight on his waist, my long and curly dark brown hair clinging to my blood smeared face. I licked my lips clean and smirked, feeling quite satisfied of tonight's meal. He had tasted much better than I expected, but his personality was already starting to annoy me after only 10 minutes of knowing him.

"At least no one will miss you…" I said and stood up, using my handkerchief to remove the blood.

I managed to get most of it off, but I would have to take a bath before I was truly decent. If my brother saw me now he would become furious and never let me leave our home again. He was a vampire like me, but a boring one of the kind and treated me as if I was still his 20-year-old human little sister, who was not able to defend herself.

"_Meike!_" someone familiar called aloud.

My head swiftly turned and to my annoyance I saw no other than my five years older brother Bastiaan, running towards me with his vampire speed. His shoulder-long, dark brown hair was clinging to his sweaty face and he looked slightly exhausted, which meant that he had not just been looking for me, but also done other things tonight that required a lot of his strength. I saw how ripped his clothes was and understood that he had fought against a werewolf – a being I had personally only met once before in my 49 years of living.

"Are you hurt?" Bastiaan asked instead of scolding me as usual.

"No, just a bit cold," I answered teasingly and saw his usual annoyed frown reappear. "What happened to you, brother? Did your meal put up a fight?"

"No, my meal was ripped apart and eaten by a vicious werewolf that nearly killed me as well and it will kill us if we do not get back home now!"

I scoffed, but Bastiaan had no time to bicker with me and dragged me back home against my will. Although I had lived for 49 years in total, while he had lived a total of 54 years, then he was turned a few years before I was and therefore he was stronger than I was. We eventually returned to our grand home in the outskirts of Amsterdam. Bastiaan forced me inside and locked the door, chest heaving as he looked out of the windows and checked if the werewolf had followed us. We both knew that the bite of a werewolf could kill you, but even if that truly was true, then I did not care whether I lived or died today. I had already died once and had lived a somewhat normal life, looking much younger than I should be right now.

"Why on earth would you go out when I specifically told you not to?" Bastiaan scolded.

"Um… because I was hungry…? Is that not obvious?" I asked, knowingly that it would annoy Bastiaan even more.

Bastiaan opened his mouth to say something, but he changed his mind and muttered a swearword in our native language.

"Make yourself decent and come downstairs to my study room. I want you to meet a friend of mine named Lord Niklaus."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Niklaus_? What kind of name is that?"

"_What kind of name is Meike?_" a sudden voice said.

I frowned and turned around to face a young man in his mid-twenties with shoulder-long dark blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes. He had Nordic features and was actually quite attractive, but I rather wanted to play with him than to marry him – especially, if he was a human.

"Ah, Niklaus! I see that you have come early… I apologize for keeping you waiting and for my sister's impoliteness. Father dropped her once or twice when she was a child…" Bastiaan said teasingly.

"That was only _once_ and it was an accident!" I snarled. "Now excuse me, but I will retrieve to my bedchamber to get cleaned."

I swiftly headed upstairs without even curtsying and went to take a bath I severely needed. I took my sweet time and did not bother to hurry merely because we had company. I used to be so sweet and polite before I was turned into a vampire, but I wouldn't want to go back to my human life where I was unhappy and felt like I was trapped in a cage. Now I was free to do whatever I wanted to and no one decided what I was allowed and was not allowed doing… not even my own brother.

However, unfortunately the young Lord Niklaus was still here by the time I finally came downstairs in a clean dark red dress, but I did not hide my dissatisfaction from him and merely drowned my lack of patience with my favorite choice of beverage – red wine.

"How long will you be keeping us company, Lord _Niklaus_?" I asked, taking a seat next to Bastiaan on the chaise longue.

"Please, do call me Klaus," he answered and flashed a devilish smirk. "And I will be keeping you company, until my brother Elijah arrives. I hope that will not become a problem with you…?"

"A problem? Well, as long as you do not constantly bother me like Bastiaan does, then I do not think we will have any issues with each other."

Bastiaan rolled his eyes. "She means that it would be very wisely if you do not take her meals or disturb her while she is feeding," he explained. "If you do she will literally bite your head off and trust me – I have seen her do it before."

Klaus chuckled and leaned back in his seat, looking at me with a strange look of fascination in his eyes. He watched me take a sip of my drink and tried making me feel uncomfortable on purpose, but it was not working. I had met many men like him and killed them as if they were nothing but toys to me, so he being a vampire did not mean a thing.

"Klaus is actually an Original." Bastiaan added, which immediately caught my attention.

I had heard stories about the mighty Originals and how every vampire alive today was the way they were because of them. They were the very first vampires in the world and although my impoliteness could have killed me a few minutes ago, then I was not going to change my antics to please him.

"Good for him, but he still needs to stay out of my way." I said.

"You do know that I can compel you to do just about _everything_ for me, yes?" Klaus said with a hint of something mischievous in his voice.

I snorted. "Compel me and I will rip something very precious of yours off the moment I get the chance."

He laughed, while Bastiaan merely shook his head of me. I was quite serious, though, and after finishing my drink I left the study room, while they continued talking about ways to break a curse and about a notorious witch, who lived here in Amsterdam. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a red apple, but right after I had taken a bite and turned around I nearly walked into Klaus.

"Did you not listen to a word I said?" I asked grumpily.

"Is this what you meant by 'bothering you'?" he scoffed.

I nodded. "All contact with me is categorized as bothering me, so move away and leave me alone."

Klaus smirked and leaned dangerously close to me, taking in the scent of my skin and hair in a way that made my instincts tell me to jump on him. For once I ignored what my instincts wanted and merely walked past him.

"_You killed a werewolf tonight_," he said, making me freeze up and stop walking. I turned to him with a confused frown on my face. "The man you killed tonight was a werewolf. It was lucky for you that he had not triggered his curse or else you would be dead now."

I snorted. "So? Am I not already dead? What difference would it make to die again?" I asked.

Klaus seemed taken aback by this question, but it gave me enough time to leave without being stopped again. I walked in to my bedchamber and looked out of my window. The blooming full moon looked ominous tonight and reminded me of how close I could have been of dying. I had not been frightened by what nearly happened to Bastiaan as well, but I did not want my brother to die.

"_I see you have decided to treat him like you treat everyone,_" Bastiaan said, walking up beside me. He leaned on the window frame and looked out of the window too. We both heard a faint howl coming from afar that could only be coming from a werewolf. "Do you want to know why I invited him?"

"Because you are working together…?" I mused.

Bastiaan nodded hesitantly. "Partly. The main reason is that I am going to England and I will be gone for a month. Klaus will be keeping an eye on you and in return you will help him with finding a witch for him. I know you have a talent of hunting people down and killing them, and I told Klaus about your talent."

"And why would I want to help _him_ – let alone having him as a babysitter? I am 49! I do not need a babysitter."

Bastiaan sighed heavily. "Meike, you may be 49, but you act and look like a 20-year-old and forget to think about the consequences of your actions. Klaus can teach you a lot of good things and he has promised to give you a day-ring, so you can walk in the sun."

I gasped. "He can actually make that happen?"

"Yes… he knows many witches, who would do it for him."

I groaned. The man I did not want to spend any time with could give me the ultimate freedom, but to get it from him then I had to behave properly towards him and do favors for him. Although I certainly enjoyed hunting people down and killing them very slowly and painfully, then I hated doing it for someone else.

"Do I have to satisfy his bodily needs?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"God, no!" Bastiaan exclaimed, eyes wide. "I prefer not to see my younger sister become the lover of an Original…"

I smirked smugly. "In that case I will become his lover!"

Bastiaan's eyes widened even more and he grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look into his brown eyes with my own brown ones.

"If you do that I will kick your behind so hard that you cannot sit down for a week and to make things worse, then I will let you live on animal blood for a whole month."

My eyes widened in horror. "You would not do that… Or would you?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I would!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	2. Vampire Hunters

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the lovely reviews, the immense amount of faves and alerts, and of course for reading :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 2:

It was my first evening home alone with Klaus and I was already bored. I considered of going out and killing someone just for fun, but I promised Bastiaan to lay low with the killing for the next two weeks in case the family of the werewolf he and Klaus killed the night he was attacked, wanted revenge. It annoyed me that Klaus was able to walk in the sun, whilst I could not, but I refused to ask him "politely" if he would get me a day-ring, because I did not need his help with anything. I could easily find and force a witch to make me one now that I knew they could do that.

However, my lack of ability to walk in the sun did not help with the fact that I was bored tonight. I literally sat on the chaise longue and simply stared out in the thin air, because I had absolutely nothing to do since I was not allowed to leave yet. It was very tempting to leave the house anyway – merely for a few hours – but when I stood up I heard the sound of someone entering the house and decided to hide instead.

Since I was a prisoner in my own home I might as well have some fun…

"_Meike!_" Klaus called and walked in to the living room, but I was nowhere to be seen. "_Meike, I know you are in here. You are forgetting that I am an Original. I can smell your awful scent a mile away!_"

I came out from my hidings, feeling very annoyed of what he just said. "I do not smell awfully!" I grumbled.

Klaus spotted me and chuckled. "No, but you did come out, correct?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the chaise longue, pushing a curly dark brown lock of hair behind my ear. Klaus walked up to me and sat beside me, something square hidden in his hand.

"What is this?" I asked, nodding towards the object in his hand.

"A gift for my lovely hostess," he answered and opened what I soon found out was a little box. It contained a beautiful necklace made of fine silver and the pendant itself was made of Lapis Lazuli. I knew this because Bastiaan had a ring made of Lapis Lazuli, which he required about two months after he was turned. "It allows you to walk in the sun. I thought you might want to get out soon and enjoy the sunlight."

I did want to enjoy the sunlight. In fact, that was the only part about being human I missed. But as much as I wanted to take the necklace, then I reminded myself of that I did not need a man to provide me anything and I definitely did not want to owe this Original anything, so I shook my head much to his surprise.

"You do not want to walk in the sun?" he asked wonderingly.

"Yes, but I do not need your help to do that. I can take care of myself!" I answered, which made Klaus burst out laughing. "What is so amusing, Niklaus? I am quite serious!"

"I know, but I truly find it amusing to see how ignorant and foolish you are. Then again, all young vampires are like that." He swiftly put the necklace on me quicker than I could stop him and flashed a smug smirk.

I growled and left the room in a hurry before I began strangling him or something worse. Klaus might be very attractive and powerful, but he was just like every other man, who tried seducing me and acted like I could not defend myself at all. If that was the case, then I would I have lived for nearly 50 years then?

Instead of sulking in my bedchamber all night I decided to leave the house – without the necklace on. I had thrown it on Klaus' bed before I left, so he understood just how serious I was. I did not know where to go or who to kill, but I knew that I had to get out of the house and distract myself with something or _someone_ else.

However, I did not get very far and was soon stopped by my least favorite person in the world. He stood before me with arms crossed and looked at me, a smug grin planted on his lips. I huffed in exasperation of his annoying antics and tried walking past him, but he swiftly stood before me again. I flashed my fangs at him this time, but he merely chuckled.

"You remind me so very much of my younger sister, Rebekah," Klaus said teasingly. "She was such a brat and still is."

I snorted. "Is that supposed to be an insult or compliment? You know what? I do not even want to know! I am leaving to have some fun and if you stop me again I will slap you so hard that your face falls off!"

I walked away and to my surprise he did not stop me, but he did do something else that annoyed me. He followed me in to town and walked quietly beside me without uttering a word. I tried ignoring his presence and searched the area for any delicious and strapping young men, who could entertain me tonight. I always preferred killing arrogant or sleazy men, who thought that they could get away with just about everything.

"Do you have a body count on how many you have killed?" Klaus asked curiously as we walked through the streets of Amsterdam.

"No, I lost count after the first 100 I killed," I answered. "What about you, Lord _Original_?"

Klaus smirked. "I have lost count as well."

Figures…

I suddenly spotted a strapping young man with a pair of glorious green eyes and curly blonde hair, who walked next to a very fine and beautiful woman. They were gossiping about another couple they knew and I overheard them saying that they were going to Phillip the Good, who was the Duke of Burgundy. He was hosting a party to celebrate that he had created an Estate-General, which in it itself was extremely boring, but the party on the other hand… that was definitely something I was interested in.

"Shall we invite ourselves to the duke's party?" I asked.

"Certainly. I am beginning to feel hungry anyway." Klaus answered.

I smiled and walked with him to Phillip's home where we were easily invited inside. I had been inside the duke's home before with my brother, so I did not need an invitation but Klaus did. For a moment I actually hoped that he would not be invited inside, because then he could not keep an eye on me. As soon as we entered the home, however, I swiftly disappeared in the mass of my fellow Dutchmen, who were talking loudly, drinking and dancing. I searched the ballroom for the strapping young man I saw before and smiled when I found him talking with his wife.

"Hello," I greeted and curtsied politely. His wife curtsied too and seemed to know who I was, because her heart suddenly began beating faster as if she was afraid of me. I ignored her fear and turned my gaze to the man, making my pupils dilate and force him into a trance-like state. "You will–"

"Ah, there she is!" Klaus suddenly interrupted and slipping arm around around my waist. "My dear Meike, would you like to dance with me?"

I wanted to smack Klaus in his face for interrupting me, but I had to act normal, so I nodded and followed Klaus to the other dancing couples and danced with him, but whilst keeping an eye on the handsome man/tonight's delicious meal.

"Normally, I would enjoy watching a vampire on a hunt, but I can easily tell that you have not learned enough to survive for another 49 years." Klaus said before I could complain.

"What do you mean? I almost had him! If you had not–"

"If I had not stopped you he would have known that you were a vampire. He and his wife were on vervain, so compulsion would not have worked on them and to make things worse, then the woman is from a well-known line of vampire hunters, who lives right here in Amsterdam."

I shut my mouth and although I did not care whether or not I died, then I did not want to die at the hands of a vampire hunter. They were everything I hated about humanity and they killed my parents for working with other vampires. The memory of how my parents died made my blood boil and I was about to leave Klaus, so I could find the couple and kill them, but Klaus held a firm grip on me and forced me to stay.

"Such an impatient vampire…" he muttered, shaking his head of me. "I can help you get your revenge, but you need to start listening to me first. I can teach you how to detect vervain in humans and that is an ability many vampires would give their own freedom up to learn, so consider yourself lucky."

I snorted. "Lucky? If I want to kill them I will find a way to do it and not you or my brother will be able to stop me from doing it."

I tried leaving again, but this time Klaus held my arm in an iron grip. "Meike, I promised your brother to keep you safe and that is exactly what I am going to do whether you like it or not."

I groaned, but stayed put and just continued dancing with Klaus. I tried not to think about being under Klaus' control and focused on enjoying my dance with him instead. It was first now that I truly noticed how good a dancer he was and unlike the other men (including my brother) he did not step on my toes on single time.

"I see you have used your eternity wisely," I teased, making him chuckle and spin me around elegantly. "How old are you exactly?"

"Much older than you, sweetheart," he said, pulling me close to him. I felt his hands move slowly down my body and saw the hint of a mischievous smirk on his lips. He was flirting with me, but if he thought that I was that easy to seduce, then he was very, _very_ wrong. "Care to grab a bite with me? I have eyes on a young couple with a fairly handsome man you can have."

"Are you asking me out for dinner? What would my brother not say?"

Klaus chuckled. "If I know Bastiaan right, then he would have a heart attack if he saw us together. He told me quite a lot about how you used to scare everyone in your family about five times a day."

I giggled, remembering clearly all the times I had fallen down from a tree, nearly drowned in a lake or even to be head-butted by a horse, which by the way was not at all fun. Bastiaan was supposed to look after me that day, but he laughed his butt off instead of helping me.

"Actually, I am quite hungry, so show me which couple you are talking about." I finally said.

Klaus took my hand in his and ushered me to the west side of the beautiful mansion where a young woman with beautiful honey-blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes stood with her equally handsome husband, who had midnight black hair and deep brown eyes.

"I changed my mind," I said. "I think I want the woman tonight. I bet she is still a virgin even though she is married."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at me, but I just smiled innocently back. "Does it really matter who you kill? Or are you simply saying this to annoy me?"

I smirked. "The latter."

He groaned and grabbed the woman before I could, so I had to settle with the man for now. I took him with me to somewhere remote where not even the vampire hunters would find us, but I always did enjoy playing with my meals, so I did not kill him immediately.

The minute we were alone and hiding behind the east side of the grand mansion, I pinned him to the wall behind him and let my lips crash with his. I felt his hands move up my thigh under my dress and could sense that this was not the first time he had been unfaithful to his wife. I smirked against his lips and let my fangs extend…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	3. Physical Attraction

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for all the lovely reviews, faves and alerts and I'm soooo glad that you like Meike :D I spent some time trying to figure out what she was supposed to be like and this is what the dark side of my mind came up with xD**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

A warm and glorious feeling on my body woke me up in the morning. I opened my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of sunlight warming my skin, which immediately caught my attention. I quickly sat up and touched my neck, feeling the necklace back on it. Klaus must have put it back on at some point while I slept and then removed the covers from the window that kept the sunlight from burning my skin. It felt nice to be able to feel sunlight again, but I did not want Klaus to be the one to give something so precious to me, so I covered the window again and took the necklace off.

"Have anyone ever told you that you are incredibly stubborn?" Klaus asked, standing in the doorway of my bedchamber.

"Lots of times, but I never care about anyone's opinion about me," I scoffed and frowned when I realized that I was only wearing my chemise. Klaus probably undressed me as well and gave me a clean chemise on. "Have anyone ever told you that you are a pain in their ass?"

Klaus chuckled and walked up to me, picking up the necklace on his way. "I must admit that your brother was not exaggerating when he told me about your talent…" Klaus said, sounding genuinely impressed. "Have you always been this blood thirsty?"

I smiled mischievously and went to my closet, taking out a beautiful dark green gown. Klaus walked up behind me and helped me tie the back. I could feel that he was doing it slowly, merely so he had an excuse to touch me.

"How did you and Bastiaan even become friends?" I asked curiously.

"I met him in 1432 when I first visited Amsterdam with my brother. He wanted to become a vampire, so I turned him and in return he promised to work for me. I knew your parents as well – particularly your father." he answered, moving his hands gently down my waist.

I turned around and saw lust in his eyes. "Now Lord Niklaus, it is not very politely to seduce your business partner's sister."

Klaus grinned, but I wiped the grin off his face by slapping him hard across his face. I then walked out of my bedchamber and downstairs, avoiding the sunlight as I made my way to the living room.

"If you merely wore the necklace you would not have to avoid the sunlight all the time!" Klaus yelled from the staircase.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the chaise longue, ordering one of my servants to cut herself and fill a cup with her blood. She did as ordered and left the living room with complaining.

"Why is it so difficult for you to be helped by a man?" he asked as he walked in to the room.

"Because I do not need or want a man to decide what I am and am not allowed to do. If I want to walk in the sunlight then _I_ will make it happen." I answered, taking a sip of my drink.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, but he decided not to say anything and left the house, leaving the necklace on the table in front of me. I was tempted to take it and go outside for a walk, but I refused to give Klaus the honor of helping me anyway.

"No man, vampire or Original shall rule over me again…" I said quietly, thinking back on the day I was killed with Bastiaan's blood in my system.

I was once married to a wealthy, but abusive older man, whom my father had set me up with. I never wanted to marry him, but I had to because of my family used to be poor. But I refused to sleep with him just so he could have an heir to his fortune, so he became furious and killed me. Bastiaan had given me some of his blood earlier that day, because my husband had broken my arm, so I woke up as a vampire and took my sweet revenge on my husband.

"Milady, your breakfast is ready," one of my maids announced. "Will Lord Niklaus be joining you today?"

I shook my head and slurped the rest of the blood down before I walked out to the dining room, a young man lying nearly naked on the table. I smiled and walked up to his head, running my fingers through his dark brown hair. He was a homeless, who had been washed and cleaned, and now he thought that he was going to make love to the mistress of the house.

"You are a very dashing young man…" I said, leaning down to lick his cheek. He tasted good, but that did not mean that his blood tasted delicious as well. "Do you know what I am?"

The young man shook his head and I flashed my fangs. He screamed and tumbled down from the table, making his way to the front door. I stood before him in a flash and tackled him to the ground, biting hard into his neck. He screamed again, but this time his scream was muffled. I drained him for every drop of blood and ripped his body apart. He was so caught up with killing him that I never noticed Klaus enter my home, accompanied by a young woman who clearly was under his compulsion.

"Eating without me, are you? Now that is not very ladylike, milady," he teased, stepping over the man's ripped off arm. "And now you soaked your new dress again…"

I snorted. "As if you would be bothered by that, Nik. You would do everything to see me nude," I said teasingly and could tell by the look of the smirk on his lips that he would. "Ha! I knew it! You _are_ just like any other man – always looking for a way to satisfy your bodily needs."

Klaus' smirk grew wider. "Mm… yes, that is true. I would like to see you nude, but if I wanted to see you like that then I can always just compel you."

"Compel me? But I am a vampire as you…?"

Klaus nodded. "But I am an Original too and that means that I can compel vampires to obey me. I can make them do _whatever_ I want them to do."

I was not scared of Klaus compelling me to do something, because I knew that he would not do it of two reasons – 1. He and my brother worked together. 2. If he truly wanted to compel me, then he would have done it hours ago.

"Well, if that is the case, then do it. Compel me."

I walked slowly up to Klaus and locked my eyes with his blue ones that felt like they were piercing right through my soul. I could tell that he was tempted to do it, but I had no idea whether or not he was going to fall for the temptation. I saw lust and curiosity in his eyes, but there was also a third thing that seemed feral and very mysterious to me.

I took hold of his shirt, and suddenly felt him wrap an arm around me and pull me close to him. He brushed a curly dark brown lock of hair behind my ear and when I saw that his eyes started dilating, I knew that he could not resist the temptation, so I tried staying focused and thought of a way to avoid being compelled.

"Niklaus?" I murmured, biting my bottom lip flirtatiously.

"Mmm?" he said, leaning closer to my lips.

I licked my blood smeared lips and just as he was an inch away from my lips, I stepped hard on his foot with my heel, quickly slipping out of his embrace and pushing him down on the floor where he stayed, looking wonderingly at me.

"Did you really think that I was _that _easy to seduce?" I asked, smirking smugly and swiftly ran back to my bedchamber.

I already knew the answer to my question and so did Klaus. He was just too proud to admit that a woman like me was able to resist his charm, his compulsion and the physical attraction between us. I did not know yet if I wanted to start something with Klaus, because I did not know him well enough to make such a decision and I knew that he was going to leave once his brother arrived and I had helped him find the witch he was looking for.

After my very "interesting" breakfast I decided to undress yet again and walked in to my bathroom, slipping into a luxurious bathtub with warm water, which my husband bought in Paris and had it shipped all the way to Amsterdam just to please me. It was during the time he would do anything and give me anything to make me sleep with him. This house used to be his, but since he died then we took over the house.

"_Meike, my love!_" Klaus called, walking right in to my bathroom.

I nearly jumped out of the tub and quickly covered my private parts with soap and my hands. He laughed and kneeled by the tub, looking into my eyes with that feral and mysterious look in his eyes again. I first thought that he was going to compel me, so I closed my eyes, but he cupped my face in his hands and gently stroked my cheeks with his thumbs, making me calm down and open my eyes again.

"There is no need to cover your beautiful body, milady. I have already seen it last night," he said, making my cheeks become slightly flushed. "But I have just heard from the young lady I dragged with me that our witch will be attending a very important ball tonight. Are you interested in accompanying me?"

I smirked. "Of course… I feel like partying tonight anyway." I said.

The smile on his lips grew wider and he placed a soft kiss on my forehead before he left the bathroom again, leaving me alone with my servants in the house. I relaxed in the warm water and closed my eyes, envisioning Klaus and I killing and dancing together at the party. The thought of him and I together as a couple frightened me, because I had not been in love or been able to trust any men ever since I became a vampire.

No.

This would never work out. He was an Original and had a life of his own. He could choose from all the women in the world – vampire, human, witch and werewolf alike. I was one out of many and I refused to be that kind of woman, so I forget about Klaus and focus on myself instead. I could always find another man to play with in my bedchamber and if I became tired of him then I could just drain him for blood.

"Now _that_ sounds better…" I mumbled and ducked under the water to rinse the blood out of my hair.

I needed to look good for tonight, so I ordered my servants to help me get ready and to find my finest gown. When I was done washing my body and hair I was dressed and prepared for tonight. I felt genuinely excited about going to the party, but it was not only because I was going with an Original. The host of the ball was no other than the prince of the Netherlands and if there was a thing she loved more than anything then it was royal blood.

"A drink before you leave, milady?" a servant offered kindly.

I shook my head and went to the mirror, moving a few stray locks of very curly hair behind my ears. I took one look at myself to make sure that I looked decent enough for such a fine party – especially, since I was hoping on having a _delicious_ night with the prince. I smiled when I was finally happy with how I looked and went downstairs to Klaus, who stood at the entrance and waited patiently for me.

As I descended from the stairs I noticed that Klaus fixated his gaze on me almost immediately and a smile formed on his lips, making me slightly uncomfortable. Rejecting an old Original was going to be harder than I expected…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	4. Mikael

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Your support is seriously like sunshine on a cloudy day!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

The originally Danish prince was busy flirting with the Dutch women when Klaus and I were invited inside his grand home. He was not the real prince of the Netherlands, but he was merely called that because of all the influence he had on our country and because he of course was the prince of a small part in Denmark. He was the youngest in his family, so he did not have much power in his own country, but in the Netherlands he was definitely worth knowing – especially if you wanted to be on good terms with the Duke of Burgundy.

"Remember what I told you about…"

I ignored Klaus as he jabbered on and on about me having to be careful and walked away whilst he was talking to me. I was mainly focused on coming closer to the Danish prince and wanted to taste if royal blood was as good as I remembered. I had only tasted it once before and that was a long time ago when a foolish young prince from a foreign country became intrigued with me and wished my company for the night.

However, when I was barely five feet away from the handsome prince, I suddenly felt an arm slip around my waist and was pulled back into Klaus' embrace much to my annoyance. He looked not at all pleased and for once he seemed serious.

"Do not walk away from me," he said sternly. "I may be doing your brother a favor, but I can easily find someone else to help me find what I need."

I scoffed. "Very well, then do it. Find someone else to help you. I do not care." I said truthfully and walked away from him.

I knew that he was merely trying to protect me, but I did not want his protection nor had I ever asked for it. So I did not return to him to apologize or changed my plan for tonight and continued walking towards the fair-haired, green-eyed and attractive man, compelling the women around him to leave and never bother him again.

"Your Highness," I said courtly, curtsying elegantly. He turned his green eyes to me and a smile formed on his lips as he took my hand to kiss it. "I wish to spend the night with you, feeding and playing with you."

"As you wish," he said without hesitation. "Where do you wish to spend the night with me?"

I looked around and spotted a grumpy looking Klaus downing a glass of wine nearby. He was obviously annoyed with my untamable antics, but I did not care about him or about what _he _wanted. I was not obligated to do anything for him other than to find the witch, but he and my brother never agreed on _when_ I was specifically supposed to find her.

"Do you wish to feed or play first?" the prince asked, still under my compulsion as we entered his bedchamber.

"Hmm… such a hard choice, but I think that I will start with feeding on you first. It feels like forever since I have last tasted royal blood…" I said, smirking devilishly.

The prince nodded curtly and unbuttoned his dark purple doublet and revealed his bare neck for me, waiting with a hint of fear in his eyes for me to bite. I pushed him down onto his bed and crawled on top of him, a feral growl rising from my chest as I leaned down to his exposed neck…

"Meike, look out!" I suddenly heard Klaus shout and I swiftly rolled down on the floor just before a vervain soaked knife hit my back.

The knife was inches away from hitting the prince's groin because I moved so quickly out of the way that the attacker did not have time to stop. I looked up towards my attacker and recognized her as the woman from the duke's party – the one who had reacted strangely towards me when I greeted her and her husband.

"You deserve to die, you demons!" she snarled, moving quickly towards me with a wooden stake in her hand.

Klaus swiftly ran up between me and her and was staked in his heart instead of me. For a moment I thought that Klaus was going to die, but he was still very much alive and easily pulled out the stake that had not affected him at all. I reminded myself that Originals were indestructible and watched as he swiftly pulled out the woman's heart. Her lifeless body dropped to the floor and a pool of blood started seeping out of the hole in her chest.

"Dear God!" the prince exclaimed, looking utterly horrified by what had just happened.

Klaus let go of the bloody heart and grabbed the prince by his throat before he could flee. "Forget ever meeting or seeing us. You came inside your bedchamber and found the woman dead."

The prince blinked once and in that split second Klaus had grabbed me and fled with me from the bedchamber, taking me to another bedchamber in the other end of the grand mansion. I thought back on what had just happened and what nearly happened, but although I still could not care lesser about my own life, then I was grateful of what Klaus had done for me. He did not have to save me, but he did it anyway because of reasons that remained hidden.

"Do you have a death wish or are you truly that imprudent?" he snarled more than asked.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the beautiful bed, picking on the hem of my gown as an excuse to not meet his harsh eyes. Normally I would say something now or even hit him, but I was too lost in my thoughts and the memory of the last time Bastiaan asked me if I had a death wish too. I had tried to walk in the sunlight even though he had warned me on several occasions and when I began burning up he quickly pulled me back inside, snarling "_Do you wish to die that badly?_"

I did want to die at that time, because I was still adjusting to being a vampire and refused to drink blood the first couple of weeks. I wanted to be a human again because I was afraid of what I had become, but I had learned to accept that I was a killer and now I loved being a vampire. But I still missed spending time out in the sun or to do normal things humans usually did.

Klaus must have noticed that something was wrong, because he suddenly walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands, kneeling down to my height to meet my fleeting eyes.

"I promise I will help you get the revenge you need, but I cannot help you if you do not listen to me or follow my orders." he said softly.

"I do not follow anyone's orders!" I snarled, pushing him away from me and flashing my fangs at him. I was furious and it was all because he acted like my late husband. "Especially not from _men _like you!"

I fled the mansion and hurried back home, running as fast as I could with my enhanced speed. I needed to get away from him and be alone, but I was so furious that I could not stop myself from taking my anger out on all the servants. I went from one room to another, slaughtering them like a wild lion attacking a flock of gazelles and ripping them apart without any hesitation. They all screamed and tried fleeing, but it was impossible.

By the time every one of them were dead the walls and furniture were splattered with blood and body parts were lying around everywhere in the rooms. I too was soaked in blood, but as I looked at the mess I had made I did not feel any remorse whatsoever and decided to go to bed with no intention of cleaning anything up.

However, when I reached my bedchamber I spotted the necklace still where I left it and something inside me made me put it on my neck. I went to a mirror and despite it being now soaked in blood too then it actually suited my neck perfectly. I smiled and began undressing myself, until I was stood completely bare in front of the mirror, my long soaked hair covering my breasts.

"_I do not know what arouses me the most – you naked and soaked in blood or you ripping those servants apart._"

I scoffed and turned around, surprised by just how closely Klaus had stood behind me. He had a feral look in his eyes that made me forget how annoying he had been earlier tonight. He leaned close to my neck and took in the smell of the different types of blood. I saw his fangs extend and his tongue gently touched my neck, sending a warm sensation through my body.

"Mmm… I have to admit that you taste quite delicious tonight," he said, pulling away to take another look at my nude form. "You always manage to amaze me, Meike. In more than one way. In fact… I do no longer think that I can resist you."

I smiled flirtatiously and closed the space between us, slowly unbuttoning his spotted dark blue doublet. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, closing the space completely as his lips crashed onto mine in a passionate and fiery kiss that made my blood boil inside my veins.

I closed my eyes and savored the sweet taste of his lips, parting my lips slightly to let his tongue inside. He tasted of a rich red wine and human blood and the taste alone made lose control. He must have sensed that, because he suddenly turned us around and pushed me down onto my bed, swiftly removing his doublet. He was about to remove the rest of his clothes, but he suddenly heard something that caught his and my own attention.

I swiftly put on my chemise and walked downstairs with him where we spotted more vampire hunters, who were on a search for something or rather _someone_. Although I was sure that Klaus could easily kill every one of them, then we both knew that people would get suspicious if an entire family suddenly disappeared and to make things worse then there was someone among the hunters who seemed to frighten even Klaus, so we snuck out of the house and fled in a horse carriage.

I would have to send my brother a letter later and tell him that we were leaving Amsterdam, but the letter could wait for now. Right now we needed to focus on getting away before whoever had scared Klaus found us. It annoyed me that I had to leave my own home, but I was happy that they had interrupted us before I did something stupid like giving in for temptation. I was never going to make that mistake again and if Klaus truly wanted someone to satisfy his bodily needs, then I was going to let a courtesan or random woman do that.

"How did they find us?" I asked worriedly as we rode towards Rotterdam.

"Thanked to Mikael," Klaus answered grumpily. "He is a vampire hunter and a vampire and he has been hunting me for years. The hunters here must have contacted him when I arrived."

I sighed and looked out of the window, but Klaus quickly pulled me back inside. "Not until we have left Amsterdam."

I groaned, but nodded understandingly and sighed in relief when I remembered that I had put the Lapis Lazuli necklace on. Now I was able to walk in the sun without being burned and did not have to wait until it became dark if I wanted to go outside.

"We need to send a letter to our brothers in case they arrive earlier than we expected." I said.

"_You_ can send a letter when we arrive. My brother Elijah should still be in Rotterdam and looking for something else I need." Klaus said.

"And he will let me stay as well?"

Klaus looked at me in a way I did not know what meant, but the seriousness in his face faded away and he smiled weakly.

"Of course. Elijah cannot say no to a damsel in distress. He may be boring at times, but he is a proper gentlemen nevertheless and a very honorable man."

I scoffed. "He sounds extremely tedious to me."

Klaus chuckled and let his gaze linger perhaps a bit too long on my crème colored chemise.

"You are such a horny old pervert!"

"You did not seem to mind it before…" He winked flirtatiously, making me blush and look away.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	5. Cursed

**A/N: Hellooo again, I thought that I would write another chap tonight since I'm in a real writing mood and I'll write another one if you please remember to review on both new chapers :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

It took a couple of hours before we finally arrived in Rotterdam and I first noticed that I had fallen asleep from exhaustion when I found myself in Klaus' arms as he walked towards a beautiful house across the street. I was still in my chemise and the blood in my hair had dried, so I desperately needed a bath and clean clothes.

"Let go of me. I have legs!" I said, letting Klaus know that I was awake.

Klaus looked at me and smirked as he suddenly let go of me and let me drop to the ground. I groaned at the pain as I hit the ground and kicked him hard on his leg, so he lost his balance and fell onto the staircase and got hurt too.

Klaus was about to say something to me, but the front door suddenly opened, revealing a handsome young man in his late twenties or early thirties, who had shoulder-long dark brown hair, a pair of kind brown eyes and facial traits that told me that he was Klaus' older brother. He was much more attractive than I imagined and quite younger too, but there was something about his eyes that revealed that he was very mature and responsible like my brother.

"Where are your manners, Niklaus? I trust you did not just drop this young lady on the ground on purpose, did you?" Elijah asked, walking down to me to help me up.

Even though Elijah offered me his hand and definitely lived up to his reputation as a gentleman, then he was still a man so I ignored his offer and rose from the ground without any help. I kicked Klaus on my way up the stairs and walked inside without them, but I could still hear them talking about me outside. Klaus warned Elijah about getting on my nerves and he was right about warning him, because Klaus was already annoying me enough as it was.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Meike. I have heard many wonderful things about you from your brother." Elijah said kindly.

I snorted. "Really? That does not sound like Bastiaan to speak nicely about me… especially since I am a brat and annoys him every day." I said, smiling mischievously.

Klaus laughed and moved forwards to give me a kiss, but I elbowed him hard in his stomach as revenge for dropping me on the ground. Elijah chuckled and I could tell that he was not just amused by what I had done, but perhaps also because I unlike most women was able to resist his charm and outsmart him when he tried compelling me.

"Oh, shut up, brother!" Klaus snapped, rubbing his stomach a bit.

"Anyhow! Where can I take a bath? And do you have any clean clothes I can wear?" I asked.

Elijah signed for me to follow him upstairs, but as we walked up the stairs I stuck my tongue out at Klaus, who merely glared back at me. I loved annoying him and I had a feeling that I was going to enjoy teasing Elijah as well. I was not sure whether or not I would go easy on him when he had been nothing but kind to me, but I had a feeling that I would soon find out.

"Ellie, is Klaus always this…" I searched for the most appropriate word.

"Exasperating? Indeed he is," he said and took out some clothes from a walk-in wardrobe. "However, you learn to love him with time. But I do not think that you will have any problems keeping him under control. I have noticed that you do not care about him being an Original…"

"That is true, but even if he decides to kill me then it will not matter a thing to me. Now where is your bathroom?"

Elijah was silent for a moment because of what I had said, but he pointed in the direction of the bathroom and closed the door behind him as he left. I quickly stripped down and went in to the bathroom, washing the blood out of my hair, the dirt off my bare feet and relaxed in the warm water. I planned on waiting for tomorrow afternoon to send the letter to Bastiaan, because right now I was too tired and too sore to do anything.

After the much needed bath I pulled on the chemise Elijah had given me and braided my long hair before I went downstairs. I walked as quietly as I could downstairs and eavesdropped on the two Originals conversation, because I wanted to know if they were hiding something from me – for example what exactly they were looking for and why they needed a witch.

"_Have you talked with Bastiaan before he left?_" Elijah asked curiously.

"_Yes, I have. Besides telling me to stay out of Meike's bed, he said that there is a witch hiding somewhere in Amsterdam. I went looking for her alone since Meike refused to wear her Lapis Lazuli necklace and found out that the witch had been tipped off by a vampire hunter that heard that I was in town. I believe she was tipped off by Mikael, because he and a group of local hunters raided Meike's home._" Klaus answered and sighed heavily.

"_Mikael? Are you certain it was–"_

"_Of course I am certain. I saw him, for God's sake! And if he finds out that I am here…_"

"_Niklaus, calm down. I will not let him find you and besides – I have found the moonstone that was used to curse you and have heard that one of the descendants of the witch who cursed you is living in England. If we find her we can–"_

"_Shh… Meike, it is very rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversation!_"

I gulped when I realized that I had been caught, but since Klaus knew that I was eavesdropping on them I decided to go downstairs and in to the living room, finding Klaus sat in an armchair with a drink in his hand that smelled like red wine mixed with blood, whilst Elijah stood by the lit fireplace. Elijah looked worried and I now knew why. I had heard what the fuss about finding a witch and apparently also a moonstone was about. Klaus was cursed and was most likely trying to break the curse for unknown reasons.

"Does my brother know about this secret plan of yours?" I asked angrily, annoyed by the fact that they kept something like this from me.

"He does," Klaus answered. "But that is merely because I know I can trust him. You, on the other hand…"

"I am trustable! I may be stubborn, but I do not break my promises nor do I betray my friends or family."

Klaus did not comment on that, but merely took a swig of his drink. It made me furious that he even said something like that, because there was a big difference between being loyal and being independent. I could tell that Klaus was not going to apologize, so I growled and went back up to my bedchamber, slamming the door shut behind me.

I went to bed and slept surprisingly peacefully throughout the entire night and morning, but the detriment of having enhanced senses was that the sound of birds chirping in the noon was much more irritating and louder than usual. I tried ignoring them up to several times and gave up when it was nearly afternoon. I sat up in my bed and was distracted by the glorious feeling of being able to feel sunlight on my skin without being burned. I jumped out of my bed, smiling brighter than I could ever remember doing, and removed the drapes, letting the sun completely into my chamber.

"_It feels heavenly, yes?_" Klaus asked, startling so much that I actually jumped.

I quickly turned around and found Klaus seated in the other end of my chamber, a weary look on his face that made me wonder if he stayed up all night and watched me sleep.

"How long have you been sitting there, you pervert?" I scoffed.

Klaus smirked, but it was a weary smirk. "Long enough to know that you drool and moan my name in your sleep."

I snorted and walked in to the walk-in wardrobe to find myself a dress I liked. It took some time, but I eventually found a beautiful dark red dress and a pair of matching, but quite expensive shoes. However, when I turned around I walked right in to Klaus, who had a mischievous look in his eyes that I recognized perfectly well from the last night just before we kissed.

"Are you still angry with me for what I said last night?" he asked, hands placed on either side of me on the wall behind me.

I was trapped and had to talk with him, but if I as much as saw his pupils dilate I was going to use the expensive shoes to hit him where it really hurt.

"Yes." I answered coldly.

Klaus looked thoughtful for a moment and then suddenly left the bedchamber without saying as much as a word. That man truly confused me most of the time…

I sighed and ordered one of the servants of the house to tie the strings on the back of the dress for me and she helped me do my hair, while I wrote a letter for my brother. I wrote that I was with Elijah and Klaus in Rotterdam, but that I perhaps might leave soon again because Klaus was being hunted by a vampire-hunter-turned-vampire, who probably wanted to stop Klaus from breaking whatever curse was placed on him.

Whilst I was writing the letter there was a soft knock on the door and I heard the sound of Elijah asking if he was allowed to come in. I told him yes, but continued finishing my letter since it was important for me to send it to Bastiaan. I might not care about human lives, but I did care about my brother and it was thanked to him that I became a vampire.

"I apologize for what Niklaus said last night. He is merely tired of running and wants to break his curse as soon as possible. So do I." Elijah said, taking a seat beside me.

"You do not have to apologize for him, Ellie. He can do it himself, but… what kind of curse was placed upon him? And why?" I asked curiously.

Elijah sighed and ordered the servant to leave before he answered. "A long time ago my mother was unfaithful to her husband – my and my siblings' biological father. The man she was unfaithful with was Klaus' biological father and he came from a line of werewolves, whereas our shared mother came from a line of vampires. Thus a hybrid was created and because Klaus is also an Original he was considered as very dangerous by the witches of our village. So they placed a curse on him that forced his werewolf side into dormancy and so he cannot create more of his kinds."

"So that is what this is all about? He wants to break the curse, so he can create more deadly hybrids?"

He nodded and took out a moonstone from his pocket. "Klaus needs to use a moonstone, a witch, a vampire, a werewolf and a doppelgänger of the girl who was used at the sacrifice."

I frowned. "Why are you telling me this? You do not know me other from what you have heard about me."

He placed the moonstone in my hand and held my closed hand in his. "Because I trust you, Meike. And I trust your brother, who is one of the most honorable vampires I have ever met."

I smiled and embraced Elijah tightly, thanking him quietly for giving me a chance. He truly was a gentleman and like an older brother to me, which was what I needed right now. It had always been only my brother and I and now that he was gone I had no one I could truly trust.

"Now that I am finally wearing the necklace I would like to go for a walk in town. Would you like to join me, Elijah?" I asked happily.

Elijah nodded and gave my hand a kiss as he took back the moonstone. I sealed my letter and compelled a servant to make sure that my brother received it, and then left the house with Elijah under my arm, who promised to show me around in Rotterdam. I never been there before, because I could not travel during the day and Bastiaan was also afraid that someone from Amsterdam would recognize us and notice that we had not aged one bit for years.

But I still wondered where Klaus had gone and why he was acting so strange around me lately…

**Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^**


	6. Temptation

**A/N: Hii, here's another chap to see if people are still interested in this story :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

Elijah walked with me to the market and went nearly everywhere with me. He offered to pay for the dresses, shoes and jewelries I did not have enough money to buy, but I merely shook my head and decided not to buy the thing. I would get the things I could not afford one way or the other and without Elijah or Klaus' help… Klaus! I had completely forgotten about him during all the shopping and sightseeing. I sighed and turned to Elijah, who was looking at a beautiful black stallion.

"Elijah, where did Klaus go?" I asked worriedly.

"If I remember correctly, then he said that he was going for a walk, but where I do not know…" Elijah answered and reached his hand out to me.

I took it and he pulled me closer to the beautiful stallion for me to touch it. I stroked the horse's black fur along its side and could hear the sound of its heart beating calmly. Normally horses would freak out whenever they sensed my presence, but this one remained calm as if it did not care that I was a vampire. It was almost… like me.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded, smiling brighter, and ran my fingers through its long and dark mane. I had to buy this horse, but since I did not have any money I decided to compel the man to give it for me for free. Unlike at the shops we went to earlier today this man could easily be compelled without anyone noticing me doing it, but I of course first checked if he was on vervain like Elijah had taught me.

"You are going to give me this horse for free," I said, watching him go into a trance-like state. "And I want you to bring the horse to my home for me."

The man nodded curtly and untied the horse from a railing. He brought it to my new home as ordered and left without complaining. Elijah and I decided it was also time for us to go home, so we walked home with the man and after taking the horse to the stables, we both went inside and were surprised to find Klaus sleeping on the chaise longue, looking more or less exhausted.

I was tempted to annoy him again and the temptation became too strong for me to resist, so I quietly walked up to him and tied the strings of his boots together. Elijah noticed what I was doing and tried his best to stop himself from chuckling too loudly. I was having a hard time suppressing my own giggles and to make it even harder for the both of us, then I gave Klaus a weird hairstyle as well. I made small ponytails and braids and tied laces in his hair, making him look like a young girl, who unsuccessfully attempted to do her own hair.

"Niklaus…" I murmured into his ear, giggling every now and then. "The house is on fire!"

Klaus jolted awake and tried running away, but he tripped over his own feet and accidentally fell down on top of me. That did not stop me from bursting out in laughter, because the look on Klaus' face was simply priceless. Klaus saw what I had done to his boots and hair and let out a low feral growl that rose from his chest. He finally spotted me under him and a sinister smirk suddenly appeared on his lips that made me stop laughing abruptly.

"You truly should know better than to bother a sleeping Original…" he said.

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?" I asked daringly.

Klaus' pupils began dilating and I immediately feared he was going to compel me, so I closed my eyes and held him closed. But instead of trying to compel me I felt his lips press against mine, so I quickly opened my eyes again and saw that I was alone in the living room with Klaus. I meant to push Klaus away, but I genuinely enjoyed the touch of his lips and therefore I decided to kiss him back much to his and my own surprise.

I lost track of how long we kissed, but I could sense that as the minutes passed by Klaus' kisses became more urgent and intense. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned softly by the touch of his fingers gliding slowly up my thigh under my dress. The fingers of his other hand buried themselves in my hair, reminding me of the day I was killed. My husband had grabbed me by hair when I tried to flee and forced me in to our bedchamber.

Instinctively, I pushed Klaus off me so hard that he rolled over the table beside us and landed on the other side of it. I was gone before he could find me and hid inside my bedchamber, taking in deep breaths of air to calm myself down. It was so very easy to give in for temptation and to sleep with Klaus, but I still unsure of whether or not he wanted all of me or just my body. I wanted all of him and I wanted to stay with him and Elijah, but I knew that Klaus only saw me as his comrade's younger sister, who happened to be able to find certain people quickly.

That was it!

I had to find someone for him and prove that I could in fact be helpful for him. I opened the door and was about to leave my chamber, but Klaus stood at the door and his hands were placed on the doorframe so I could not get out.

"Going somewhere?" he asked curiously, smirking devilishly.

"As a matter of fact, I am," I answered and tried pushing him away, but he stayed put. "Move."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and I tried moving under one of his arms, but somehow he suddenly turned me and pinned me to a wall in the hallway. He kissed me again and this time it was with such passion that I nearly forgot what I was planning to do today.

Nearly.

I hammered my knee right between his legs so hard that he stumbled to the floor, his eyes shut and an expression of pain in his face. I scoffed and walked by him, leaving the house as quickly as I could before he could distract me again. I jumped up on my new black stallion and rode towards the market where I remember spotting a gypsy-looking woman selling strange crystals and herbs. I soon arrived at the same and very modest shop she owned, but when I tried stepping inside her shop I was stopped by an invisible force field that told me that she knew about vampires.

"_You have nothing to do here, vampire. Leave at once or I will make you regret that you ever drank your first drop of human blood_." I suddenly heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw the same witch I had seen earlier today. She looked angry and as if she was on the verge of actually attacking me. I knew that witches could harm vampires and that they could not be compelled, so I did the second best thing I could to defend myself.

"I seek your help," I lied. "I know where Klaus is and I wish to help you stop him."

The witch eyed me suspiciously. "Why would you betray a fellow vampire? What benefits do you have of doing so?"

I took a step closer to her, but she did not flinch or looked scared of me. "Because of him my parents are dead and I am… this _monster_… I wish revenge for what he has done to me. Revenge on him and all the other vampires in this world. And I do not care if I have to die to stop him."

For a moment she only looked at me, but then she nodded and invited me inside her shop. I knew that she was expecting me to attack her immediately, so I waited and pretended to be innocent.

"How did you find out where Klaus is?" the witch asked worriedly.

"I followed him to Rotterdam after he let a flock of vampire hunters raid my home where he had been hiding. I nearly died, but I managed to escape." I answered.

"Mikael found him?"

I nodded and she seemed to trust me a little more. "I do not know what Klaus has done to the man or why he is being chased by him, but I know that Klaus is worse than the Devil himself and must be stopped before he hurts more women like me."

The witch nodded in agreement and went looking for something that was hidden under her table and the second she did that I knew that she was going to attack me, so I quietly moved up behind her and watched her as she looked confusedly around in the room for me with a stake in her hand. She sensed me behind her, but when she turned around I quickly knocked her unconscious before she could stake me.

Unfortunately, the witch was not alone in the shop and I saw a young man at the age of 19 perhaps, walk out from another room. He saw what I had done, so I swiftly stopped him from fleeing and bit broke his neck. I then dragged him back in to the other room and hid him behind a stack of things, and when I was done doing that I went back to the witch and took her with me back home.

I returned home to find both Elijah and Klaus in the living room, drinking a glass of red wine with blood and talking about a witch Elijah had spotted at the market, and their eyes widened when they saw me enter with the same witch, who laid unconscious in my arms.

"Look what I have found," I said, smirking mischievously. "She put up quite a fight, but I got you a witch. Now who is the one who cannot do a simple task for you?"

Klaus looked at the witch with narrowed eyes and then turned his gaze back up to me, a wide smirk on his lips.

"I never said you could not do a simple task for me, but I now see what Bastiaan meant when he told me about your talents…" he said and took a swig of his glass. "Unfortunately for you, then we have already decided that it is for the best if we use a descendant of the witch who cursed me. But I promise you – we will be in need for this particular witch, so I am grateful of your deed."

I did not know whether to smile or groan, so instead I left and went back up to my bedchamber. I had proven myself to Klaus and now he knew that I was capable of doing more than just reckless killing. It annoyed me that I even wanted to prove myself to Klaus, but I had to admit that I liked spending time with him and the last couple of days with him had been more entertaining than my 49 years with Bastiaan.

"_I suppose you want something from me now_…"

I snorted and turned around to face Klaus, who stood at the doorway once again. He walked inside with slow and calm steps and first stopped when he stood a few inches away from me. I was unsure of how Klaus was able to do it, but whenever I was alone with him I felt this strong attraction to him and wanted to close the space between us completely. I drowned in those piercing blue eyes and felt a strange tingling sensation inside me whenever he smirked.

"Why do you keep kissing me? Why not a servant or another and more beautiful woman?" I asked suspiciously.

Klaus seemed surprised by that question and there was something about my question that amused him, because he chuckled as he walked up to my bed and sat on it. He gently pulled me down on his lap, his arms wrapping themselves securely around me.

"Not every woman has an untamed spirit inside her as you do, Meike," he said, brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear. His touch was so delicate and so soft that I wished he would take me right now and here and let him satisfy _my_ bodily needs. "You are such an intriguing, fierce and beautiful ripper. To try taming your wild nature would be to insult you in the most offensive way."

I scoffed. "Oh, so you are not just trying to sleep with me to have your bodily needs satisfied?"

Klaus frowned and looked genuinely hurt as if I had offended him and that was when I realized that this was not about him wanting my body. He was… perhaps in love with me, but that did not change the fact that I had been hurt before by men like him.

"Do you know how I became a vampire?" I asked softly, my lips gently brushing his as I spoke.

Klaus shook his head much to my dismay, so I stepped off his lap and said: "Only and _only_ when you do know the story, will I let you spend the night with me. But for now I bid you goodnight."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	7. Divine Light

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**After this chap we will speed up to around the beginning of season 3, so there will be some spoilers in the next couple of chaps for those of you who haven't watched the season 3 episodes yet :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

Chapter 7:

I walked around in the market alone with a basket, buying fruit and vegetables I did not need, but I had to look normal amongst the living, so I did anyway and at the same time I had the opportunity to get some fresh air and enjoy the beautiful weather. I was still enjoying my necklace and wished that I had gotten my hands on one way before I met Klaus. I had not talked with him after that night about two weeks ago, but my friendship with Elijah had grown and he was becoming more and more like a second brother to me.

As for my real brother, then he was finally returning from England today and I could not wait to tell him about what had happened while he was gone. Of course I was not going to tell him that I had nearly slept with Klaus, but I was tempted to do it just to annoy him or see his facial expression. He never did like whenever I was courting someone – especially, after what happened to me many years ago. Even though I never really showed it, then I did care about him.

Quite a lot actually.

"Meike!" I suddenly heard someone call loudly.

Speaking of the Devil… I turned around and faced my brother, who quickly jumped off his horse and ran to me in a normal speed. His dark hair had grown few inches longer, his dark brown eyes looked weary as if he had not slept for days and he smelled slightly different from what I was used to. I hugged him anyway, though, and was surprised by just how much I actually missed him.

"I am glad to see you walking out in the sun," he said, kissing my forehead softly. "Now what have you done to Niklaus? I trust he is still alive and not dismembered somewhere?"

"_Oh, I would not give her the pleasure of doing that,_" a familiar voice said. Bastiaan and I turned and saw Klaus standing beside us _with an intoxicated young woman_ under his arm. She might be under compulsion, but I still wanted to rip her head off and I knew that Klaus noticed this, because he looked at me and grinned mischievously. "Bastiaan, my friend, did you bring the witch?"

Bastiaan nodded. "She is locked up and ready to serve you. Now we only need a vampire, werewolf and of course the doppelganger, whom I believe I have located."

"Actually, I have found myself a werewolf thanked to the witch your sister found for me and the soon-to-be vampire will be this beautiful woman. But do tell me where the doppelganger is."

I continued to glare at the woman and she clearly found me intimidating, but the compulsion stopped her from leaving. So instead I left without saying a word and went home. It was no secret that I was jealous, but I knew that it was stupid to be jealous when I also knew that the woman would be sacrificed soon. It was the fact that Klaus did not seem to care about me anymore that hurt the most and especially after I told him to find out why I became a vampire.

When I returned to my new home I found Elijah seated in the living room, reading a piece of old parchment that looked more than a century old. I crept up beside him and took a look at what looked like Aztec writings. From what I could tell it was something about a werewolf, a vampire and an Aztec shaman.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"A way to find the doppelganger," Elijah said and looked at me, frowning when he saw something on my face. "You are upset?"

"I am not!" I grumbled.

"You are. I can see it in your eyes. Is it Klaus again?"

I was about to object, but I gave up trying and nodded. He sighed and placed the parchment roll on the table. "I think he does not care about me anymore merely because I would not spend the night with him. I told him to find out how I became a vampire before I would let him into my heart. But… he has not talked with me for two weeks now."

"Perhaps he is still looking for the answer."

I nodded. "Perhaps… Elijah, I need to tell you something only my brother and I know. It is the reason why I do not want to let Klaus into my heart yet. You see, I was once married in my human life to a very… _cruel_ man, who only wanted me as a breeding machine. I refused to carry the heir to his fortune, so he became furious and… and he began abusing me. And one day he lost his temper so much that he killed me. Bastiaan had given me some of his blood earlier that day when he had broken my arm and… well, I became like him."

Elijah sighed heavily and cupped my face in his hands, stroking my cheeks gently with his thumbs. "You had every right to keep Klaus waiting. And if he does not see that, then he does not deserve you or your body."

I did not know why it was so easy for me to let my guards down around Elijah, but he just seemed so honest, so honorable and… like a true gentleman. I embraced Elijah and thanked him for listening to me, but I did not stay at home for long. I needed to get out and have some more fresh air and perhaps get kill a man or two. I rode to a remote place in the outskirts of Rotterdam on my new horse, which I had dubbed _Niklaus_ for fun, and spotted a few couples walking together in the area.

After tying Niklaus to a nearby tree I went to a meadow of crimson tulips and found a clear spot where I could lie down and enjoy the weather. The sun was still shining on the blue sky and every now and then a strangely shaped cloud would pass by. I lost track of how many minutes or hours I spent in the meadow, but the sun was suddenly blocked by the shadow of someone, who stood hovering over me and after blinking a few times I could see that it was Klaus.

"You are blocking my sun." I grumbled.

Klaus smirked and sat down next to me much to my annoyance. I did not want to talk with him or know how he had even found me in the first place, because he was beginning to get on my bad side again. But although he could tell that he was not wanted, then he stayed anyway and looked up towards the beautiful sky with me.

"Have you fallen in love with me?" Klaus asked bluntly.

Had I? I was attracted to him, yes, and wanted him for sexual reasons, but could I truly be besotted? I had never been truly in love before and especially not after I became a vampire. But I could feel that Klaus stirred something inside me and made me want more than just a sexual relationship. I mean, why else would I deny him my body in the first place?

"I suppose I have," I said, turning my head to look at him. He looked thoughtful for a moment as if he was considering something and then he suddenly met my gaze. "I greatly dislike you, Klaus, but you make me feel… alive."

"And you wish to join Elijah and I in my quest?"

I nodded. This I knew for sure and it was much better than sitting at home all day or going on pointless killing sprees alone.

"If that is the case, then I want you to have this…"

Klaus took off a ring from his right hand and gave it to me. It was a ring with a family crest, but it was not the same ring I had seen on Elijah's hand.

"It belonged to my biological father. He was a werewolf and was killed by my stepfather."

I was speechless and did not know what to do or say. He was actually giving me his father's ring…? We had only known each other nearly a month and in that time we had been constantly bickering with each other and I had done everything to make his life miserable.

"You never fail to amaze me, Meike."

I smiled and placed the ring on my left ring finger and tugged myself close to him, pressing my lips softly against his. He never failed to amaze me either and I wanted so badly to push away my past, so I could enjoy the present and the future. So I took a chance by letting go of my worries and gave myself fully to him.

We kissed tenderly at first, but as the minutes flew by and the sun began moving slowly down over the horizon, the kisses and hungriness inside us became more and more intensified. I let Klaus undress me, touch me, kiss me and make love to me, and enjoyed every bit of it.

It felt like forever since I had ever felt so alive and the mere touch of his lips on my bare skin sent pleasurable shivers through my body. I buried my fingers in his hair and let my lips collide with his once more for a passionate kiss. I bit my bottom lip and in one swift movement he did not expect, he suddenly lay under me with his teasing hands pinned to the ground.

"I am forever yours, Nik."

Klaus smiled and our lips collided once again in a kiss so deep and passionate that it unleashed something inside me that felt stronger than my ripper side had ever felt. I let my fangs extend and bit into his neck, and soon after he did the same thing to me. His blood unleashed a warm sensation in my womb that spread to throughout my entire body, sending me in a blissful state that could not truly be explained with words.

Everything around us disappeared and when the world around us reappeared once again, we were both staring up at the beautiful and starry night. Klaus let me rest my head on his shoulder and I tugged my body close to him, wanting so badly to stay out here forever and never go home…

Bastiaan!

I had completely forgotten about him and the minute I realized this I suddenly heard my horse let out a loud shriek. We both jolted up from behind the tulips and saw a dark shadow move from one tree to another. Klaus immediately stood up and pulled on his trousers and shirt, whilst I swiftly pulled on my chemise, wondering just what had happened to my beloved horse.

"Stay here," Klaus said, pulling on his boots. "If you see Mikael then run as fast as you can. He is much stronger than you and will take any vampire down to find me."

I nodded understandingly and watched Klaus run off towards the area where I had tied Niklaus to a tree. I sincerely hoped that nothing had happened to him, but I knew that if I had to leave him here to save myself and Klaus, then I would.

In the time I waited in the meadow everything around me became eerily quiet and I began dreading that Mikael would attack me at any minute now. I knew that Klaus had told me to wait, but I wanted to help him if he was in danger, so I began walking towards the mass of trees.

I suddenly heard an unrecognizable noise and swiftly turned around just before a familiar man pierced my chest with a stake. I could feel the wood scratching my heart, but it did not penetrate it, because out of the blue I saw Klaus appear and tackle Mikael to the ground.

As I fell I felt the stake push deeper into my chest and the pain was too unbearable for me to handle. I could feel that the stake was not only made of wood, but the end of it had been soaked in vervain, so it still burned my heart. I lost consciousness and everything seemed to go dark around me.

There had been so many times where I had said or thought that I did not care if I died or not and now I knew that this was not true. I was not ready to die yet and knew that I deserved a better death than this. Sure, I had brutally killed many people in my life, but it was a part of my nature and if the nature did not approve of that, then it should never have created vampires in the first place or even humans for that sake.

However, all these things did not seem to matter anyway, because just as I felt myself slipping towards that divine bright light I felt something being pulled out of my chest and jolted awake, finding myself on the floor of a dark tomb-like cellar. Before me stood Mikael and there was something in his eyes that told me that I was not going to suffer an unworthy death.

I was punished with a fate far more worse than death.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	8. A True Ripper

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**This is sadly the last update on any of my stories for this week, because the next three or four days I will be busy doing this big assignment in school about Denmark in the 1880s... exciting stuff, huh? -_-'**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

**Chicago, 2011**

The familiar taste of human blood sent a jolt of energy through my body.

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring into a familiar pair of blue eyes. They were blue as the sky and utterly beautiful. I let out a weak sigh, but felt a strange strength spread throughout my entire body, giving me enough power to move a little.

I had no recall of what was going on around me and merely thought that it was Mikael, who had returned check up on me or one of his minions. I moved my arm just to hear the familiar sound of chains on my wrists and ankles, but I never heard them. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again my vision became a little clearer. I saw who the pair of eyes belonged to, but I refused to believe that what I was seeing was real. They had been a hallucination before…

"_My little ripper princess, look at me…_" someone said.

I moved my gaze back to him and frowned in confusion when he took a step back, letting me see his entire face properly. He had dark blonde hair with soft curls and his eyes… they looked so much colder than I remembered.

"Klaus…?" I said, my voice sounding hoarse and weak.

The man, who stood before me, nodded and planted a kiss on my forehead. He pulled me up in a sitting position and it was then I saw that I was no longer inside the tomb, forced to feed off rats and bats, who found their way inside it. No, I was in some sort of bedchamber, but it looked so peculiar and nothing like the ones I remembered from my time.

"Welcome to the 21st century, Meike."

I frowned again and looked confusedly at Klaus, who was wearing strange and loose fitting clothes that showed some of his chest. I instinctively looked down at my own clothes and noticed that I was still wearing my old, dirty and worn chemise. My body was dirty too and my hair was a mess, but I was more interested in how many years had passed since I had last seen the world outside the tomb. Klaus had mentioned something… 21st century? But that meant…

"How many years have passed?" I asked, my voice sounding slightly stronger, but still hoarse.

"Hmm… Well, we're in the year 2011 now, so… 548 years or so," he answered, sitting down beside me on a chair. He placed an empty cup of what must have been human blood on a night stand and brushed a tangled lock of my hair behind my ear. "I'm truly sorry I have not been able to find you sooner. Mikael–"

"Mikael! He… he killed me and–"

"No, but he was close of doing it. Had the stake moved one inch closer to your heart…" Klaus shook his head lightly to signalize that I would have been dead then.

"And my brother?" I felt worried now. 548 years was a long time to be apart.

Klaus sighed weakly. "He disappeared. I tried reasoning with him, but he was completely out of himself and wanted to find you. I haven't heard from him since, but I've also been busy with breaking my curse."

"Oh… and have you broken your curse?"

This time Klaus smiled brightly and flashed yellow eyes at me and two pair of fangs. I matched his wide smile and embraced him tightly even though my body was aching. He pulled me up on his lap and kissed me passionately like he used to do many years ago. It felt like and had been centuries ago since we had last kissed and made love, but I was too sore to do the latter.

"I have missed this," I said, looking into his now blue eyes. "But tell me. When did you break your curse and where is Elijah? I want to see if he cut his long locks too."

The smile on his lips suddenly disappeared and he placed me back on the bed, a mixture of anger and disappointment in his face.

"Elijah is… dead. He betrayed and tried killing me when I broke the curse a few months ago." he said with venom in his voice.

I gasped, because I might have been gone for 548 years, but I knew Elijah and I was having a hard time understanding why he would do something like that and then towards his own brother. We were both silent at first, but then there was a knock on the door and I heard a woman's voice outside the door. I looked at Klaus and he immediately recognized my facial expression.

"You remember my bratty sister?" he asked.

I nodded and the door opened, revealing a beautiful, but familiar-looking blonde haired woman, who was wearing strange and very short clothes. She took a look at me and frowned.

"When you said that she needed a makeover you didn't mention her looking like she's just hopped out of the 15th century…" the woman said.

Klaus sighed, but took the many bags she was carrying. "Meike, this is my brat of a little sister Rebekah." he said teasingly.

Rebekah growled. "Hey! Stop calling me a brat!"

"Well, then stop acting like one."

She growled again and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. I could tell what Klaus meant by 'bratty' and although I was surprised to find him working with his sister now, then it was comforting to know that he still had someone to help him.

"What is a makeover?" I asked worriedly.

Klaus handed me one of the bags and I pulled out boxes of what looked like makeup and there was also more of the strange 21st century clothes.

"Do ladies today really wear this kind of clothes?"

"Thankfully, yes. I will help you get dressed, but first you need to take a bath. There is a bathroom there." Klaus said, nodding towards the bathroom.

I stepped off the bed and pulled off my chemise as I walked out to the bathroom. Even the bathrooms looked different now, but these changes were definitely good ones. The hot water came from a faucet and you could get cold water from it too. There was also soap, but a different kind from the kind I was used to and this one made a lot of white bubbles. I ended up staying in the bathtub for about two hours, until Klaus finally came and got me out.

After cleaning my body and hair he handed me something called a _bra_ and _panties_, which I both found very uncomfortable at first, but the bra certainly held my breasts up. The next thing he gave me was a pair of black _shorts_, which were like trousers but only at thigh-length, and a long, but sleeveless and somewhat thin white and gray shirt with a beautiful pattern on it. As for the shoes then I found a stunning pair of black high heeled shoes, which I immediately fell in love with.

"Compared to my sister you are much quicker at choosing an outfit," Klaus said, looking at me from head to toe as I admired my mirror reflection. I felt and looked strange, but I kind of liked it and I was grateful of how much freedom women had today. "But I take that you are starving after spending over 500 years of living on rats. And yes, I saw the large pile of rats in there."

I took my eyes off my reflection and heard my stomach growl in agreement. But I instinctively looked for my necklace and could feel that it was no longer there.

"My necklace…?" I said anxiously.

Klaus walked up to me and as he did he pulled out a new Lapis Lazuli necklace. He fastened in the back for me and moved my now clean, but still long and curly brown hair aside, so I could see it on me. "I did not find the one Mikael took, but at least you still have my ring, which is what matters the most, yes?"

I looked down at the ring and turned around to face Klaus. "Yes, you are right… Now, you said something about dinner?"

Klaus nodded and kissed my hand before he led me outside to the new country I was in. He told me briefly about America and Chicago as we walked down the streets of Chicago, and explained most of the things I had never seen before in my life. I was mostly shocked about seeing an invention that was called a _car_ and another invention that was called a _TV_, but I tried keeping my mind open and kept my composure instead of freaking out like most normal people from the 15th century would do if they were sent to the 21st century.

"It is truly wonderful to have you back, my love," Klaus said, kissing my hand again. "I will need your assistance quite soon, but until then I want you to keep a low profile and get used to your new surroundings. And… there is of course also someone I want you to find for me."

"Of course there is. But you did free me from the tomb, so I guess I should be thanking you. Although I am sure that I would have found a way out eventually…" I said.

Klaus chuckled and ushered me inside a bar where everyone seemed to be under compulsion. He ordered some of them to line up and let me feed on them, which I very much appreciated since I was starving. And while I let go of my inhibitions and just attacked one after another, Klaus sat at the bar with a drink in his hand and enjoyed the show.

However, someone I did not know suddenly entered the bar and saw me ripping the humans apart. I was about to attack him too and rip him apart, but Klaus quickly yelled in Dutch for me to stop.

"I'm glad to see you back, Stefan," Klaus said, taking one last swig of his drink before getting up from his chair. He stepped over the bloody body parts as he approached us and wiped a stray of blood off my cheek. "I have someone I would like you to meet. This is Meike – your new mentor. She is without a doubt the definition of a true ripper and will be joining us from now on."

Stefan looked wearily at me, but gave me a nod and looked around at the mess I had made. "And how do you two know each other?" he asked curiously.

I grinned. "Oh, we go way back, is that not right, Nik?" I said, letting go of a dead and very much dismembered woman.

Klaus nodded and handed me a napkin to wipe the rest of the blood off, but my shirt had been stained anyway, so I went up to one of the living women and compelled her to give me her shirt. I could still hear Klaus and Stefan talking, though, and from what I could hear it sounded like Stefan did not trust me yet, but I did not trust him either.

"_One ripper isn't enough?_" he asked confusedly.

Klaus laughed. "_Oh, Stefan, you can never have enough rippers and especially not ones like her. You better be nice to her, because if not she will bite your head clean off. Trust me, I have seen her do it before and it is not pretty._" he answered and walked back to me, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Now that you have fed I reckon we should start finding the person I'm looking for."

I raised an eyebrow. "Already? But I have been entombed for over 500 years? Do you not think I deserve to be spoiled today?" I said, smiling flirtatiously.

Klaus never could resist my flirtatious smiles and eventually gave in. He ordered the rest of the guests in the bar to clean up my mess and told Stefan to meet us at _Gloria's_ tonight. In the meantime he took me on a very relaxing and romantic "date" as he called it and told me about what had happened in the years I had been gone. And he told me why he was here in the first place.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	9. Fear

**A/N: Hiii, surprise - I finished my assignment early! :D**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts and now here is a chap I actually wrote in between doing this assigment xD **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 9:

"What did you call this strange invention again?" I asked curiously, staring at the screen of some electronic thing Klaus had bought for me.

"It's a laptop, sweetie, and right now you're on the internet," Klaus answered, leaning over to type something on a website named Google (a very strange name by the way). He hit another button and all the paintings that were made of me in 1455 appeared. "Your paintings were sold after you disappeared and are now hanging in an art gallery, but they won't stay there for long. I bought every one of them. Including the one where you were completely nude."

I blushed lightly, but I rather wanted Klaus to have them than some old pervert, so I thanked him with a kiss and tried typing something down myself. I typed _shirtless vampires_ and watched as a dozen of very attractive vampires appeared. Klaus groaned and shut the laptop as I expected he would. I loved teasing him and especially about me being interested in other attractive men.

"I bet you have been with many other women while I was gone, so you deserved that," I said, hooking my finger around one of his belt loop to draw him closer to me. I pulled him down onto me on the bed and locked my legs around his waist, feeling him press against me. "Where did you find me anyway?"

Klaus slowly unbuttoned my shirt and trailed gentle kisses up my stomach to my black laced bra, sending a wonderful sensation through my body. He reached my lips and kissed me just as passionately as he had done the first time we made love in the meadow of tulips – the day I was captured and entombed by our archenemy.

"You truly want to know that?" he asked quietly, moving those wonderful lips of his to the side of my neck.

I nodded. "I need to know," I said, closing my eyes as I felt him unbutton my shorts. He swiftly undressed and I opened my eyes again, smiling at the sight of him fully exposed and more muscular than I remembered. "No matter how fine you look, then I still want to know."

Klaus sighed. "Fine! I found you in one of the rooms of the underground tomb your parents were buried in."

My face turned pale and I felt the wonderful feeling inside me disappear completely. I had spent over 500 years right near my parents? I felt like I was going to be sick and tried stopping myself from imagining me chained up in a tomb right next to where my parents rested.

"I need some fresh air."

I was up and dressed before Klaus could stop me, but I apologized before I left and went downstairs to the streets to distract myself. I knew that I wanted to know, but I never expected him to answer what he answered. But it helped getting some fresh air and I decided to pay Stefan a visit since he was my "apprentice" and all. I was slowly starting to trust him, but I could still sense that he was hiding something from me and Klaus. Therefore, I wanted to talk with him alone and get things cleared now that I was outside and hopefully it would distract me from my worries.

However, when I entered his old and dusty apartment I did not find Stefan anywhere inside it, but another vampire who was dressed in all black. He had stunning blue eyes like Klaus, but he was exuding the arrogance of a young and troublemaking vampire. There was something eerily familiar about him too and when I spotted the ring on his finger I knew why.

This was Stefan's older brother Damon.

"I know that you are not supposed to be here," I said, standing still at the doorway. I tried listening if anyone else was in here as well, but Damon suddenly tried to attack me. I knew that Klaus had promised Stefan not to kill Damon, but I had not promised anything, so I swiftly tackled him to the floor, breaking off the leg of a chair to use it as a stake. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, showing no fear at all. "Doing Klaus' dirty work?"

I smirked and sat down on his waist, so I could keep him down properly. "Actually, I am. Because unlike most women I like getting dirty… especially if blood is involved."

"Really? Let me guess, you're another one of Klaus' bitchy sisters."

I grimaced, letting him know that I was not. "You know, I could kill that human you are hiding in here as easy as nothing…"

Damon frowned. "But…?"

I smirked. "Who said anything about a 'but'?"

The fear shone clearly in his face now, but my 'cell phone' as Klaus called it suddenly started ringing, so with one hand I held Damon pressed down, while the other took out the phone and pressed the button I had been told to press.

"Hello?" I said calmly, feeling Damon trying to get out of the grip I had on his throat. I tightened my grip on his throat and smiled mischievously to him. "Whom am I speaking with?"

"_It's Stefan,_" I heard Stefan say. "_I… need to speak with you. Alone._"

I frowned of the seriousness in his voice. "Oh… where?"

"_At the storage building._"

I let go of Damon to stand up, but held him down with the pressure of my foot. "Of course. I will be there in two minutes. Tot ziens."

I hung up and stabbed Damon right beside his heart, leaving him on the floor as I walked out of the apartment and went to the storage building in the outskirts of Chicago. I had only been there once before and knew that Klaus kept a large van with something inside it. I arrived after running for about two minutes and found Stefan standing inside one of the rooms, looking at the coffins that lay on the concrete around beside him. The coffins reminded me of what Klaus told me and I was sure that my face had turned pale again.

"Why are there lying coffins on the ground?" I asked.

"Take a look inside them and find out for yourself." Stefan answered in a sinister tone.

I hesitated at first, but then bent down and opened one of them, revealing no other than Elijah. His hair was short now and his face was so pale, but the only thing that did not amaze or surprise me was the fact that he was wearing a suit. He always seemed like the type, who would wear something like that and it truly looked good on him.

"Oh, Elijah…" I said quietly, giving him a soft kiss on his ice cold forehead. "Why did you have to betray him? Why?"

I saw the dagger in his heart and wondered what it was still doing in his heart. He was already dead, so why let it stay? I decided to pull it out, while Stefan was looking at something on his cell phone and placed it in the coffin, so I could cup Elijah's pale face in my hands. I had always admired him and good heart, and I was sure that whatever reason Elijah had for betraying Klaus must have been a misunderstanding of sort.

The Elijah that I learned to know cared deeply about his brother and wanted to help him – not betray him and ruin his chances of breaking his curse. I stroked Elijah's cold cheeks and closed the coffin again as Stefan turned his gaze back to me.

"You only wanted me to see how paranoid Klaus is?" I asked.

Stefan shook his head. "I want to know what you know about someone named Mikael. You knew Klaus back in 1463, so surely you must have heard _something_ about him." he said.

I felt my face turn paler, but I kept my composure and acted unaffected by his answer. Not only did I know who Mikael was, but I also had my own personal business with him. He kept me entombed for over 500 years, so of course I wanted revenge.

"Why do you want to know about him?"

Stefan opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Rebekah, who was lurking around here too. I wondered what Rebekah felt about her siblings lying in coffins thanked to Klaus and if she was going to betray us too like all his other siblings apparently had.

"Meike, can I please talk with Stefan alone?" Rebekah said with a look of love in her eyes.

I smiled weakly and nodded, leaving the two vampires alone in the room and walking outside to get some fresh air, while they talked. The image of Elijah lying there inside the coffin had burned into my mind and I was unable to shake it off no matter how hard I tried. He had been like a brother to me, so to hear that he had betrayed Klaus… it felt like he had betrayed me too.

"There you are," Klaus said, stepping out from the shadows. "I figured I might find you here…"

I merely smiled and looked up towards the beautiful starry sky, thinking back on the late afternoon Klaus and I made love. Klaus noticed that I was in deep thought of something wonderful, so he embraced me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. I enjoyed the warmth of his skin and wished that I had not freaked out earlier today.

"What ever happened to Mikael?" I asked softly.

"I've heard a witch entombed him in the 90s," Klaus answered bluntly. My eyes widened in shock and I turned around to face him, feeling his arms wrap tightly around me. "My sources were very sure of this."

I smiled brightly, feeling so relieved that Mikael was not able to get anywhere near us. I wanted my revenge, but I could settle with him being locked up as he once locked me up.

"I cannot believe it. After all this time… he is finally trapped." I said, trying hard to adjust to the good news.

Klaus smiled and gave me a kiss so tender and passionate that I actually felt my legs tremble under me. I loved him so much and would do nearly enough anything for him. I kissed him back and wanted to continue where we left off right now, but Klaus suddenly pulled away and broke the kiss before it could become more intense.

"As much as I would like to relive our afternoon in the meadow, then I have something I need to take care of first," he said. "I have a feeling that Stefan is hiding something from me."

I understood and agreed with his suspicion. I too felt that Stefan was hiding something and it might have something to do with why Damon was at his apartment. I stayed outside, while Klaus sorted out his business with Stefan and looked at the starry sky instead. It was not long after that Rebekah joined me outside with a sad look on her face.

"What is wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"It's Stefan. He is slipping away from me," Rebekah answered. "He still thinks about his girlfriend."

I raised an eyebrow. "What girlfriend?"

"The doppelganger, which was used in the sacrifice. I think he is hiding something about her and he asked me about Mikael."

I frowned. "He asked me about him too. Perhaps he _is_ hiding something from us."

Rebekah and I suddenly heard a loud snap and both guessed that Klaus had broken Stefan's neck. We went inside to him as Klaus dragged Stefan in to the back of the van and ordered his human minions to move the coffins back inside it too. He then turned to me with a smirk on his lips.

"We're finally leaving Chicago, my love."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	10. Pair Of Rippers

**A/N: Hellooo, thanks for the vamp-tastic reviews, faves and alerts! XD**

**Ohh, and if I get 3-5 reviews in the next 4 hours I will update again ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 10:

Mystic Falls was not nearly as large as Chicago, but it had a certain charm to it that reminded me of my hometown. Klaus and I went to a local high school at night, while Stefan was still knocked out cold in the van. I had never been to a proper school before, but Bastiaan had been tutored and he then taught me how to read, write and count, so I would have the same education as he had. Not many women in my time had the chance to learn these things, because they were not expected to work besides at home. We were breeding machines and nothing more.

"Rebekah will be here later, but for now I need you to help me find someone I believe is still alive," Klaus said as we entered the school. "Her name is Elena Gilbert."

"Stefan's girlfriend?" I asked, remembering what Klaus had told me earlier this week.

Klaus nodded and gave me a kiss before he went to search the west side of the school. I began searching the east and could hear teenagers talking and giggling in the classrooms. They were putting marmalade on the doorknobs, hanging toilet paper on the lamps and drawing slightly perverted drawings on the chalkboards. As I passed by one of the classrooms I heard a young boy say something about me and whistling flirtatiously, so I stopped and an idea formed in my mind.

"You there," I said, walking inside to him. "What is your name?"

He looked at his friends with a boyish smirk on his lips and ran his fingers through his dark hair as if to play cool. I wanted so badly to laugh, but I restrained myself from doing it.

"Marc," he said. "What is a babe like you doing here alone?"

I smiled flirtatiously and closed the space between us, touching his cheek gently as I made my pupils dilate. "I need you to help me find someone. Her name is Elena Gilbert."

Marc nodded automatically and he took me straight to the place where Elena was supposed to be, but by the time we arrived I received a text from Klaus. He told me that he had found Elena and taken her to the gym, so I made Marc take me to the gym and he arrived just as Klaus ordered one of the girls to lift up her foot and hold it in the air. Klaus spotted me walking with random boy and frowned out of jealously. It was adorable how he could get jealous so quickly just like I could.

"Hopefully he just showed you around…" Klaus said, smirking a bit to hide the jealousy.

"No, actually I have fallen in love with this charming young man and I am planning to turn him into a vampire later, so we can live happily together for the rest of our eternity," I said teasing, giggling as I saw the frown on his face deepen. "I am just kidding, Nik. Lighten up!"

I snapped the boy's neck as easy as nothing and heard Elena let out a gasp. She had not expected me to be so impulsive, but did she really think that all vampires were as fluffy and romantic as those Klaus had complained about when we saw a poster of a movie named _New Moon_.

"So what are we going to do about her? Kill her?" I asked, ignoring Elena's shocked face.

Klaus shook his head. "Not yet, love. I first want to find out why I can't make my hybrids," he said and turned his attention to Stefan, whom had just arrived. "Ah, Stefan. I'm glad to see that you are here, so we can finally settle this little… problem of ours."

"Well, if you are not going to need me anymore, then I think I will get something to eat. I am starving." I said.

Klaus gave me a nod to say that I was free to leave, but he told me to stay nearby in case anyone tried something stupid. I walked out of the gym and went to one of the other classrooms, finding myself another male student, whom I could feed on. After I had fed on two guys I went to find Rebekah, who was guarding our test subject and another young vampire.

"Ah, Meike! I'm glad to see you here. I have a doppelganger to strangle, so if you could just look after these two while I'm gone…"

I nodded and watched her run off towards the gym. I sat against the lockers where she had sat and looked at the young female vampire, who was eying me angrily.

"And who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Me? Oh I am your worst nightmare if you do not shut up and lay still!" I answered and suddenly felt my cell phone vibrate again.

Klaus needed me to go to the local hospital and take care of a couple of things. I left the vampire and soon-to-be hybrid, and did as I was told, while Klaus continued his little game at the school. I compelled a few nurses to do as Klaus ordered once he came and then waited patiently for him to arrive. He came after about half an hour and looked slightly pissed off, but it was not because his plan had failed. It was because of Stefan's love to Elena that had not completely disappeared, but that love was gone now thanked to Klaus, who had _fixed_ my ripper apprentice.

"And the hybrid?" I asked as we waited in the parking lot.

Elena was currently being drained for blood at the hospital and that blood was going to be used to create more hybrids.

"A success," Klaus said, but he did not sound happy at all. "Now we just need to get this blood and make hybrids."

I crept up to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. "In that case I think that tonight will be a good night to celebrate all of this, right?"

Klaus turned to me, grinning widely as he kissed my hand. "Yes, a celebration is in order."

He pulled me in for a passionate kiss and tried hard to resist the temptation to sleep with him right then and there, but Rebekah arrived too and broke our kiss with a loud cough. She looked everything else but pleased about seeing her brother make out with someone else.

"Get yourself a room, will you?" she said, sounding very annoyed.

Klaus smirked. "With pleasure, my ever-so-bratty little sister."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but Klaus was being serious. He left her at the parking lot and took me to a nearby motel where we could be alone. It might not be so classy or even that big of a bedroom, but did not care as long as we could finally be together properly. I had not noticed just how much I actually missed Klaus before now and after spending 548 years alone in a tomb I desperately needed this. It was definitely worth the wait and Klaus had improved his already amazing bed skills immensely much to my pleasure.

"Now _this_ is something I have definitely missed," Klaus said as I lay unclothed in his strong arms. "You and I together like this. We are a magnificent pair of rippers."

"That we are, but it is going to be slightly difficult for us to spend time alone like this when Rebekah is around…" I said.

Klaus nodded. "Unless we leave her here with Stefan. I have you to help me anyway…"

I smirked and pulled him in for another kiss, but the kiss was interrupted by the sound of Klaus' cell phone ringing. It was Rebekah, who was calling to say that the nurses were done.

"Guess it is time for us to go now," he said and sighed. "But there is something I have been considering since I found you…"

"Like what?" I asked curiously, looking up into his blue eyes.

He pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek gently. "I need a queen for my new race, whom I can trust will not betray me no matter what."

I smiled brightly. "Is that a proposal, Nik?"

He nodded, kissing me softly on my forehead. "Interested?"

I sat up on his lap and gave him a fiery kiss as an answer, wondering what Bastiaan would say about this proposal of his. I knew that Bastiaan trusted Klaus, but how would he feel about Klaus suddenly being his brother-in-law?

"Let's go, my lovely queen."

We swiftly dressed and went back to the hospital where Rebekah was waiting for us. We were all set and ready to leave, but after Klaus had told Rebekah to fetch the van we could hear someone approaching us and I immediately recognized who it was.

"Ah, the older Salvatore brother is back to get his ass kicked again," I said, making Klaus raise an eyebrow. "I met him in Chicago earlier this week."

Klaus attacked Damon and I watched with joy as he was about to kill him, but Damon said something that made both of us stop and look at each other. He mentioned Mikael's name and that was not the only thing he said. He also said that Mikael knew where we were and that he was being awakened at this very moment.

"I thought no one could get to him," I said worriedly. "He can't be telling the truth, can he?"

Klaus threw Damon down on the ground and swiftly grabbed me, taking me with him to the van. He nearly threw me inside it and just drove off without Rebekah, who had only been gone for two minutes to get something. I knew why Klaus was afraid and I too feared Mikael, but we had to find a way to stop him before he found us.

"Nik," I said softly as we drove. "It is going to be alright. We will stop him this time. Together."

Klaus looked at me for a moment, studying my face, and then nodded. I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. I was going to be there for him through everything, because in the end he was all I had left and I genuinely loved him – something I had thought I would never be able to do.

"Meike, I trust you… more than I have ever trusted anyone else before in my life, but are you sure that you can trust me completely too? Are you ready to do everything for me?" Klaus asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Of course. You know that." I answered honestly.

Klaus squeezed my hand back and gave it a kiss. "Would you hate me if I told you to go back and keep an eye on everyone? I don't trust Stefan even though I compelled him to turn his emotions off and I want to know if the others are planning something. I don't think Mikael will come for you, because he's been after me for as long as I can remember."

I sighed, because I was not at all fond of the idea of leaving Klaus alone, but I wanted to show that I trusted him, so I shook my head and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I will teach those baby vamps a lesson they will never forget," I whispered as he slowly stopped the van. "Oh, and in case you forget it, then you are _mine_ so if I smell another woman's perfume on you, then–"

"Then you will rip my head off," Klaus finished and smirked. "I know, love."

I giggled and we kissed passionately one last time before I left the van. I waited until he was gone before I ran back towards Mystic Falls as fast as I could and made sure that no one, who had met me today or earlier this week, noticed that I had arrived. I wanted to stay close to them without being too close and needed to be Klaus' ears and eyes, until he needed me to return.

Therefore, I went back to the motel where we had spent the evening together and made myself comfortable. It was not too long after that Klaus sent me a text with a picture of him as reminder of why I was doing this. I sent him one of me back and he wrote something that made me smiling brightly. He wrote: "_Feel free to make Damon's life feel like a living Hell while you're at it._"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	11. Lethal

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the wonderful reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**I'll post another chap today too because I'm in such a good mood today ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 11:

The Mystic Grill was open and filled with people by the time I walked inside and I spotted a familiar figure sitting at the bar, but instead of leaving I walked up to him and ordered myself a drink. He did not need to turn his head to know who stood beside him, but he still did it anyway, because he seemed interested in something else about me.

"Klaus left you too?" Damon asked, smirking smugly.

"Kind of," I answered nonchalantly and took a sip of my glass of Brandy. I had no interest of fighting Damon tonight, unless he of course irritated me. Tonight I wanted to rest and enjoy my freedom without having to work for anyone. "Where's my little apprentice?"

Damon frowned. "Stefan?"

I nodded and smirked. "Who else? I mean, where do you think he learned to become so… devilish? It is not the blood that did the entire work."

He looked pissed off, but he merely shrugged and took a swig of his own glass. "So that's why you're Klaus' bitch. Well, nice for–"

Damon was interrupted by me as I grabbed him by his crotch so hard that he lost his breath and squeezed his private parts. I leaned close to him so no one expected anything and licked him delicately on the side of his neck as I moved to his ear.

"If you call me a bitch one more time then I will rip your balls off the minute you step out of this restaurant," I whispered into his ear and let go of him. He turned his eyes to me and they were filled with anger as well as curiosity. I let my lips brush his cheek on purpose as I leaned in to whisper something else. "Oh, and by the way. Tonight is my day off, so if you ruin it I will rip more than just your balls off. Do you understand, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon did not answer or nod, bud I did not expect him to do it, so I just moved back to my own seat as a young human guy walked up to the bar. I smiled flirtatiously at him and immediately caught his attention when I walked up to him.

"Hello, love. You look rather tasty," I said, noticing that Damon was watching me from his seat. I ignored his curious eyes and continued flirting with the man. "Would you like to keep me company tonight?"

He was already drunk, so I did not have to compel him to come with me and he of course agreed, because he thought that I wanted to sleep with him. If I did not know how jealous Klaus became whenever I merely teased him about sleeping with other guys, then I would definitely have played with him for some time before I ripped him apart. He was a very dashing young man with messy dark brown hair that went to his shoulders, gorgeous green eyes as green as the forest and his body was very muscular – perhaps even more muscular than Klaus' body.

"Mmm… you were even tastier than I thought," I said, dropping the dead guy to the floor. I wiped the blood off my chin with the back of my hand and suddenly heard a knock on the door. I took off my blood-soaked dress and opened the door, revealing a rather cunning-looking Damon, who soon became distracted by my half-naked body. "Aw, are you missing me already, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon smirked. "Something like it…" he said, making his way inside.

I could sense that he was up to something, because why else would he come alone – if he even _was_ alone – and visit me?

"I'll just get to the point. I don't care why you're running after Klaus like a lost puppy, but you do know that he's going to leave you behind like he left his sister behind. He only cares about himself and trust me – whatever he has promised you then he's not going to keep his word. If you don't believe me then look what happened to his brother Elijah."

Oh, so he was going to make me betray Klaus? Did he really think I was _that_ foolish and that Klaus would truly leave me behind? I had known Klaus for over 500 years and although I had been trapped the most of that time, then I had not noticed that much of a difference in Klaus.

"Although I respect Elijah, then he did betray Klaus and as for Rebekah, then I do not blame him for leaving her here. She can be quite annoying most of the time…" I said, closing the space between us.

I could see that his eyes lingered perhaps a bit too long on my black laced bra and panties. Klaus had picked my underwear out during one of our shopping trips and compelled two beautiful women to try out all the clothes for me, while we sat with a glass of champagne and enjoyed the show. And we had of course drained them for blood later, but that was another story.

"I am not lethal Damon. You may touch me if you want to."

Damon snorted. "You know, you remind me a lot of a bitch I know," he said, pushing the strop of my bra gently down – a look of a burning desire in his eyes. "How did a vampire like you even get involved with Klaus? You don't strike me as someone who likes to be ordered around by a man."

That he was right about, but I did not look as it like that. Yes, I did do certain things for Klaus occasionally, but it was out of free will. I liked working with him and everything about him just oozed of raw sexiness and wickedness – something I found very much appealing.

"I do what I want and what I want right now is for your friend, who is standing behind me to forget about staking me," I said, looking over my shoulder to find a man, whom I remembered was a friend of Damon's. His name was Alaric Saltzman and he worked as a History teacher at Mystic Falls' only high school. "Hello, Alaric. Nice of you to join us."

Alaric lowered his stake and I went to the dresser to find a clean pair of shorts and shirt. I pulled it on and put my high heeled black leather boots on too, but when I got up to leave the motel Damon finally went to attack me. I swiftly grabbed him in mid-air and threw him as hard as I could into a wall, then went to attack Alaric, easily snapping his neck.

"And here I thought you had learned from your mistakes… Guess not," I said. "Tot ziens… or as you Americans say it – see you later!"

I stepped over his dead friend and walked back to town even though it was late at night. I needed to spend some time outside and enjoy the fresh air. I also needed to call Klaus and tell him about what I had discovered of things the last couple of days, so when I reached the Mystic Grill I called him and could hear from the sound of the background noise that he was torturing someone.

"Having fun, love?" I asked, giggling lightly.

"_Actually, yes I am. How is my favorite ripper doing?_" he answered.

I smiled, but then I suddenly spotted his newest asset talking with Rebekah about something that was supposed to be a secret.

"Oh, I am taking a day off and enjoying the very boring small town. I wish you were here though. The only fun thing there is to do is to annoy Damon and kill his friends…"

Klaus chuckled. "_As long as you don't kill Elena, then I am fine with that. But there actually is something I want you to do for me…_"

"Seriously? Can I please have a day without you telling me what to do? I may love you, but that does not mean that I will do _everything _that _you_ want me to do."

He sighed. "_Meike, it is just one small thing. It probably won't take that long and if you do it then I will take you for a trip to a village you and I can have some bloody fun with._"

I was tempted, but after everything I had been through for him he owed me more than a good killing spree. "Nope! That is not enough."

Klaus groaned this time. "_Okay, fine. I will take you to every country to wish to see. Including the village where I grew up. Does that sound good enough for you?_"

"Yes, it sounds more than good. Now tell me – what do you need me to do?"

"_There's an old book that used to belong to the witch who cursed me. It's hidden in a cave under the old Lockwood property. Fetch it and then there is something I need to tell you. It's about my past and why Mikael is after me._"

"Oh… okay. Of course, but why would the Lockwood's have the book?"

"_That's a long story, sweetie. But to make it short, then they stole it and I want it before anyone else finds it."_

I spotted Damon and his friend walking in and his friend looked very much alive. I growled quietly out of rage, but Klaus was still able to hear it and became concerned.

"_What is wrong?_" he asked.

"Long story, love. But I will get the book for you. I promise. Tot ziens."

I hung up and walked out as I saw a werewolf walk in and I stood still for a moment, watching the werewolf walking up to Damon and smash a glass against his forehead. I had no clue of what Damon had done to this man, but I did not have time to stick around, so I went looking for the old Lockwood property and the cave Klaus mentioned. The woods were much larger than I expected and it soon became slightly difficult for me to find out where the property even was located.

However, as the sun began going down over the horizon, I spotted Damon and the werewolf I had seen earlier today, walking towards something that might be the cave Klaus walked about. I followed them quietly and kept my distance, but I still held my ears and eyes open for anything useful they might say. I heard them talking about a weapon that could kill Klaus and became worried of that they were looking for the book too.

But while they decided to take the right path I took the left, because if I followed them any further they were probably going to find out that I was there, so I took a chance and went another way. I was unsure of for how long I walked and I made sure to move carefully in case there were any traps, which there must have been since the Lockwood's had kept the cave so well hidden.

When I finally reached the end of the cave I found a casket that was placed in the middle of the room, which of course made me suspicious. I moved carefully closer to it and searched every inch of the room in case arrows were going to fly out of the walls or I would trigger some sort of vervain bomb. I gave the casket one hard kick towards a wall and as the casket smashed into thousands of bits I saw that no book was inside it, but a vervain bomb had and had I not destroyed it, then it would have exploded right up in my face.

"Stupid werewolves…" I muttered, looking around for any other places the book could be. "If they have found it before me…"

I took a few steps towards the entrance and suddenly heard a strange sound under me. I looked down and saw something that looked like a hidden hatch of sorts. I brushed the dirt completely away and opened the hatch, revealing a dusty and old box made of metal. I touched the box and immediately burned my fingers, because it was soaked with vervain. I growled and took it up anyway even though it burned my fingers severely.

"He so owe me a massage for doing this!" I opened the box and found a thick, but ordinary sized black leather book and took a look inside it.

Of course I could not read what it said, because it was written in what looked like Viking runes, but I understood enough to know that it was the book Klaus wanted, so I sped out of the cave as fast as I could and back up to the woods.

I had only been down there for almost an hour, but it felt like five because I was used to being trapped in an underground tomb. I took a few deep breaths before I sent a text to Klaus and he told me to meet him at a certain address where someone would pick me up and drive me to the nearest airport. After being down in the cave I needed to see Klaus and be reminded of that this freedom I was experiencing now was real and not just another hallucination.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	12. Revenge

**A/N: Hiii again! ^_^**

**I originally wrote this before the new ep came, but I just read the new info there is about Klaus and his family, so... well, here it is anyway! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 12:

**New York, 2011**

"My beloved Meike Van Altena…" Klaus said the moment I stepped out of the airplane.

He took my hand and kissed it politely like a proper gentleman – something he had never truly been. I surprised him with a passionate kiss and that made him fall back to his true ungentlemanly nature. I felt his hands move down to my back and I stopped them just before they reached my butt.

"Don't you want your book first, love?" I asked sweetly.

Klaus smiled, but it was not because I had the book. It was because I was starting to speak like someone from the 21st century, who was used to saying "don't" instead of "do not". He kissed me romantically and finally let go of me, so I could conjure up the book he wanted from my purse. I handed it to him and after taking a look on the pages the smile on his lips turned wider.

"I knew I could count on you, Meike. You never have failed to impress me," he said, slipping his arm around me as he ushered me to his car. "Before I show you the place where I grew up I believe you deserve to be spoiled. How does dinner and later champagne with me in a Jacuzzi sound?"

I shrugged. "That depends. What is a Jacuzzi and what sort of dinner are we talking about?"

Klaus chuckled and just said "You'll see" before closing the car door for me and going to the other side of the car. He got inside and we left the parking lot of the airport in New York. He drove us to a fancy hotel about half an hour from the airport and once we arrived I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, so I swiftly checked the text while Klaus got us the best suite.

_I need to talk with you. Elijah._

I stood frozen on the spot and tried to say something, but no words came out. Elijah was alive and I had a bad feeling that it was because of me. Because I took out the dagger from his heart. Had I known that an Original could come back from the dead, then I might not have pulled the dagger out… Or would I? Elijah was like a brother to me and I simply couldn't believe that he had betrayed his own brother. It was like saying that Bastiaan would betray not only Klaus, but also me.

"Meike?" I heard Klaus say.

I quickly put my cell phone back in my pocket and went with Klaus to our suite. I didn't say a word during the entire walk to our suite and it was first when we entered our suite that Klaus broke the tense silence between us. He swiftly pinned me to the nearest wall and looked at me with a mix of anxiousness and love in his eyes.

"Something is bothering you," he stated more than asked. I truly did not want to lie to him, but the thought of hiding something so important made me feel guilty too. "I apologize for asking so much of you. I… deeply admire your feral antics and I would never want to tame you in any way."

I was somewhat relieved that Klaus had not suspected something else and decided to play along with what he believed was wrong with me.

"Klaus, you released me from the tomb. You gave me my freedom and life back," I said and it was true. "I owe to help you and I genuinely do want to help you. I cannot understand why someone would be so determined to kill you when all you want is more of your kind. I mean, because of you and your family all the vampires in the world were created… because of you I am free and not someone's trophy wife or another breeding machine, who is damned to live a miserable life."

Klaus smiled and seemed lost of words for a moment. He loosened his grip on my wrists, allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck. I knew that he was actually starting to fall deeply in love with me and had it still been 1463, then I might not have loved him back out of fear of him betraying me or killing me like my husband once did.

"It seems that I have found my perfect fit," he said, smiling weakly. "A beautiful, wild and loyal ripper…"

I snickered, making Klaus frown. "This is getting a tad too…"

He grinned. "Fluffy? Yes, it is."

Klaus swiftly moved us to the large king-size bed and covered my body with tingling kisses as he stripped me down one piece of clothes after another. He flashed his dark yellow eyes and double pair of fangs, showing me all of his raw and fierce beauty. The touch of his fangs grazing my skin gently sent a warm and tingling sensation through my body. I involuntarily let out a moan of pleasure and felt the desire in me grow rapidly. I let my fangs extend and rolled him under me, so I could pin his wrists to the mattress, keeping him from taunting me with his teasing hands.

"You really didn't think that I would let a _man _be on top, did you?" I asked flirtatiously as I unbuttoned his dark red shirt.

"Well, to be fair then I _am_ a hybrid and not just any man," Klaus answered, smirking devilishly. "But I promise I will find a way to turn vampires into hybrids too."

I smiled and continued removing the last pieces of clothes that kept us apart. I had missed feeling Klaus' muscular body so close to mine and enjoyed every single bit of it more than I had before I was locked up. Ever since I got out I had been more aware of my surroundings and I no longer took anything for granted… well, except for silly humans of course, but I did savor their blood.

However, Klaus was in no hurry this time and took his time, teasing me with his sweet kisses, nibbling tauntingly my skin and keeping me from feeling only pleasure.

"Why must you tease me, Nik?" I moaned.

Klaus chuckled. "Because it's fun, my love."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me, accidentally pushing him off the bed in the progress. Klaus hit the floor with his face down, but he was quick to get up and yank me down to him too. This time it was my turn to tease him, so I swiftly grabbed the red lipstick from my purse and was about to smear it on his lips, but we were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Fuck off!" Klaus yelled.

"_But it's important,_" Charlie (one of Klaus' human minions) said. "_A man named Mikael is asking for you down in the lobby right now._"

Klaus instinctively looked at me and I looked at him and right at that moment we thought the same thing. We had to flee. We quickly dressed and were about to leave the hotel via the fire escape, but a thought hit me and made me stop and reconsider what I was doing.

Why was I fleeing from the vampire hunter who once entombed me?

Why wasn't I fighting back?

"Meike, c'mon! We have to go now!" Klaus said firmly, reaching out to grab my arm, but I shook my head and took a step back.

"I am done fleeing, Nik. This hunter _trapped_ me and held me as a prisoner for over 500 years! I want my revenge! No, I _need_ my revenge!" I said.

Klaus groaned and looked back and forth from the only other way out and me, but instead of helping me fight Mikael he swiftly broke my neck. I first woke up a few hours later and when I did I found myself in the passenger seat of Klaus' car. He was driving away from the city we had been at and we were now on our way back to Virginia.

"I'm sorry, but there is a reason why I don't want to face Mikael," Klaus said, taking my attention away from the beautiful landscape around us. "Mikael… he isn't just a vampire hunter or an ordinary vampire for that matter. I meant to tell you that later, but it seems Mikael must have been trailing you to find me too."

The boiling anger inside me slowly faded away and I realized that I still had a lot to learn from Klaus. I knew that he was twice my age, a hybrid _and_ an Original, but sometimes I felt like he was just… just my Klaus and nothing more.

"I am _not_ thanking you." I said though.

Klaus snorted and sent me one of his devilish smirks. "That's what I figured. But do I at least get a–"

I kissed Klaus on his cheek before he could finish his sentence and moved over on his lap. He nearly drove off the road because of it, but he managed to get the car under control.

"You are one dangerous woman…" he said teasingly.

"I know and you love it. But just where are you taking me, Mr. Hybrid?" I asked flirtatiously.

Klaus didn't answer, but mere smirked secretively and wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me seated on his lap. But I received another text message and this time Klaus was quick to take the cell phone from my pocket before I did. I hoped that the text was not from Elijah again, because if Klaus found out what I had done he would throw me out of the car and drive me over at least 20 times before he ripped my heart out.

"Hmm… Rebekah writes that your little ripper apprentice has been captured by his girlfriend," he said, making me sigh in relief. "Seems like our doppelganger is trying to make him feel again."

"That doesn't sound good," I said, taking my cell phone back. "Should I go back and stop them?"

"Definitely. But first after we have spent our day together."

I smiled and gave him a passionate kiss that distracted him so much that he nearly drove into a tree this time. I giggled and moved back to my own seat before we crashed. I decided to reply to the text Elijah had sent me, because he was still my friend and I wanted him to join us again.

_I am going to Mystic Falls soon. Meet me at the Mystic Grill tomorrow night._

A few minutes went without anything happening, but Elijah eventually replied to my text with an answer that made me feel less anxious.

_OK. I'll be there at 8:00 PM, but come alone._

Now that that was settled I was free to relax and enjoyed the rest of the trip with Klaus. He took me to Richmond and there we had to settle with a plain motel that made me angrier of the fact that Mikael had chased us away.

"Why is it Mikael hates you so much? Is it because you are a hybrid?" I asked.

Klaus sighed. "Partly, yes. But he… he is actually also my stepfather. He wants revenge for what I did to my mother after she cursed me…" he answered and began telling me the story of his origin.

I was surprised to hear that, but I felt honored to hear the story of how the war between the species began and tried envisioning Klaus in 11th century clothes with his long hair hanging loose and his heart barely as dark as it was now. I would probably have fallen for him anyway, because there was something about his personality and charm that attracted me like a moth to a flame.

"Ik wou dat ik geboren in uw eeuw..." I said and sighed.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. Clearly his Dutch was very rusty. "I said that I wish I was born in your century."

"Oh… well, so do I. We would have made so much trouble…" he said.

I giggled. "Yeah, right after I slapped you for deflowering every girl in the village!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	13. Compulsion

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 13:

**Mystic Falls, 2011**

Elijah was nowhere to be found inside the Mystic Grill, so after spending nearly half an hour waiting for him I decided to leave the Grill through the back entrance. I was immediately pinned to the wall by no other than Elijah, who looked very much awake and alive. He didn't try killing me or seemed to have any intentions of betraying me, but he embraced me much to my surprise. I could feel that he had missed me, but I too had missed him.

"Meike, thank you," Elijah said, looking into my eyes. "I know that you are working with Klaus, but I… I do not want to kill you for choosing him again."

I smiled weakly. "And I do not want to kill you for betraying him. But I need to know, Elijah. Why did you betray him? He is your brother." I said.

Elijah sighed heavily. "Meike, there is so much you don't know about Klaus. Including what happened after you disappeared and when we found the first doppelganger."

"What happened?"

"Klaus and I met her in England in 1492 and we were all set to break the curse, but… I made the mistake of falling in love with her and because of that she managed to escape. She killed herself and turned into a vampire, and Klaus blamed me for everything. He threatened to kill me and threw me out. And then when I spared his life and let him become a hybrid, so he would take me to my siblings, but he betrayed me and killed me."

"What? That-that cannot be true! Klaus would never–"

"It _is _true, Meike. And if you don't believe me then ask him about what he did to your brother for choosing you instead of continuing to help him."

I trusted Elijah and knew that he would never lie to me, but… could it really be true that Klaus had deceived me and twisted the truth about what really happened? And if yes, then what exactly did happen to my brother and was he still alive?

"Meike, I know what Klaus is capable of. He once killed our own mother. Why would I or you for that matter be any different to him? We're all just pieces in his little game of creating this new race."

I sighed and walked away from him to process what I had been told. When Klaus told me about his parents he never told me that he ended up killing his own mother or he definitely left out the part about how he threatened to kill his brother. I might be a ripper, but family meant everything to me and I was always loyal to my family. Especially, to my brother.

"Elijah, I–"

I suddenly felt something being injected into my neck as I turned to face Elijah, but before everything turned dark around me I saw a smirking Damon stand behind me with a vervain filled syringe. I tried fighting back and to say something to, but all that came out was four words in Dutch that were directed to Elijah.

"Je hebt me verraden..."

Out of all the persons in the world, I never once imagined that Elijah would betray me. He was like a brother to me and I knew that he saw me as a close friend too. Now he had teamed up with his brother's enemies and they were going to harm me for what I had done. I didn't know if I could ever forgive him for that or if I even wanted to try forgiving him.

I first woke up after what felt like hours and when I woke up I found myself chained to a chair from head to toe with vervain soaked chains and ropes. I had something around my neck that looked like some sort of collar with wooden nails on it, which I quickly realized was a torture device. I sighed weakly, but remained calm and just turned my gaze to Elijah, whom I knew was standing in the room and staring at me with a look of remorse in his eyes.

"Je hebt me verraden…" I repeated quietly, finally meeting his sad eyes. "Ik vertrouwde je."

"I know and I apologize for exploiting your trust," Elijah said, walking up to me. "But I cannot let you keep walking on this… path. Klaus is bad influence on you and if he gets the chance he will sacrifice you if he will succeed with something else. Klaus… he always used to tell me something – that love is a vampire's greatest weakness – and he has never truly understood what love was."

"You don't understand, Elijah. You don't understand how it is for him to be the only of his kind. All he wants is more of his kind. Is that too much to ask for? And did you and your siblings not create all the other vampires in the world, because you did not want to be alone?" I asked.

Elijah said nothing, but I knew that I was right and so did he. He decided to leave the living room as Damon entered it, a scorching hot fire poker held in his hand. He was going to use it towards me, but no amount of pain was ever going to make me betray Klaus.

"I can't tell you how much I have been looking forward to this," Damon said, smirking devilishly. "And since you apparently are engaged with Klaus and all, then I'm sure that it won't be long before he comes to rescue you. _If _he rescues you, that is."

"And if he doesn't? What will you do then? Hide behind Elijah like the scared little baby vamp you are?" I asked, grinning smugly.

Damon scoffed and with one swift move the poker was now penetrating and burning the flesh in my stomach. The pain was nearly excruciating, but I just shut my eyes and endured the pain. He took it out again after a minute or two and placed it on a table.

"Meike… just tell us everything already instead of letting yourself suffering for someone like him. Unless you truly are his bitch and can't make a decision of your–"

In a flash Damon was suddenly lying on the floor – unconscious – and I stood with the chair still chained to me, but lifted from the floor. I wiggled myself out of the chains as Klaus had once taught me, but just as I had freed myself from the chair I felt a banging headache that sent me down on all four. I looked up and saw that it was a young witch, so I ignored the pain and tried attacking her.

Elijah appeared almost out of nowhere and slammed me into a wall, keeping me from moving at all. I knew that I couldn't possibly win a fight against him, but I still tried breaking free from his iron grip before he compelled me to do something he knew I did not want to do.

"I apologize, but there is no other way," he said, confirming my worst fear. I shut my eyes and tried resisting his compulsion, but my eyes were forced open by Damon who was now awake again. I watched in horror as Elijah's eyes began dilating and as he opened his mouth once again. "You don't love or trust Klaus anymore and you will help us kill him."

"I will help you kill him." I repeated automatically.

Elijah sighed and finally let go of me, and I suddenly felt so empty inside. I felt like… like someone had stripped away my entire life. I looked up at Elijah and met his eyes, noticing the heavy guilt in them. He touched my cheek gently, but I felt nothing for him.

Absolutely nothing.

Without any hesitation I slapped him across his face as hard as I could, but when I went to hit him again he grabbed my wrist in mid-air, though, that didn't stop me from saying what I said next.

"I hope Klaus kills you, Elijah," I said with venom in my voice. "You are no better than him."

Elijah's grip on my wrist tightened and he pulled me closer to him, leaning to my ear as he whispered: "I know, but I'm doing this for your brother."

My eyes widened and I felt him let go of me, a feeling of fear and hope battling inside me. "Bastiaan is alive?"

Elijah didn't say anything to confirm or deny it, but just left me alone with the two Salvatore brothers in the living room.

"Now that you're done with your little Original drama, I want you to call Klaus and tell him to come to Mystic Falls, and _don't _tell him that Mikael is here or that you working for us. Got it?" Damon asked, handing me back my phone.

"I'm not a baby like you," I snapped, but I did as I was told and called Klaus very much against my own will. Klaus immediately picked up his phone and I tried finding a way to avoid getting Klaus to get here. "Hi, Niklaus. I… need you to come to Mystic Falls as soon as you can. It's important."

"_Of course,_" he said calmly. "_I was coming anyway, so just hold on for a bit longer._"

I knew that Klaus had sensed the seriousness in my tone and hopefully he also knew that I had been compelled, but now I had to keep myself alive until he came and helped me. But until then I was going to try figure out what they were up to and where Mikael was, so I could kill him before he killed my fiancé. I might not love him or trust him anymore, but there was still a part of me that did and I just had to keep hold of that part so it wouldn't disappear.

"Since you did ruin my day and made me betray my fiancé, then I think you owe me a proper drink," I said, walking up to Damon. I touched his chest flirtatiously and I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was tempted to undress me right then and there. "I am in the mood for blood mixed with Bourbon… what do you say, Salvatore? You up for it?"

"So you can get me drunk and stake me? I think not!" he said and walked over to the couch, but I jumped on him before he got to it and pinned him to the floor. He looked up at me with lust in his eyes, but although it felt very easy for me to forget about Klaus and just take him instead, then there was still that hidden part inside me that loved Klaus more than anything in this world. "I wonder what Klaus will say if I say… slept with you."

I smirked. "Well we'll never know that, will we now? I mean, you did torture me and–"

I suddenly lay on the floor under Damon and he let his lips crash with mine in a passionate and fiery kiss that only enhanced my love to Klaus. It reminded me of his rawness, his passion and his dangerous nature that always had allured me.

I was so very tempted to break a leg of a chair and drive it through Damon's heart, but because of the compulsion I was only able to toy with his emotions, so I distracted him long enough for Elena to walk in to the room and spot us. I knew that something was going on between the two of them, so it amused me to see the hurt look on her face.

"Whoops, my bad," I said and giggled. "Well, I will go find Eli while you talk."

I pushed Damon off me and left the room, walking out to Elijah who was standing outside the house, looking almost sad. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, which made him turn around and look worriedly at me.

"Where is he, Elijah?" I asked softly.

"Not far…" was all Elijah answered. He cupped my face in his hands, but not to compel me. He just looked at me and I felt all the anger I felt towards him disappear. I felt like… like I was looking at my brother – someone I could never be angry at. "Meike, I don't know if Klaus is capable of loving anyone or if he truly loves you, but everything he has done against my parents, siblings and I cannot be forgiven or forgotten. You have never done anything to me, so I will therefore spare your life, but you have to promise me that you will move on and live a somewhat normal life with Bastiaan."

"And Mikael? He locked me up for 558 years, Elijah! I cannot forget that either."

Elijah sighed. "I know and that is why I'm going to help you kill him."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	14. Homecoming

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Since the show is taking a break until January 2012 I won't be following the story line anymore, but I'm not doing that that much anyway, so... **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

When the day of the homecoming party came I was taken to the woods by Elijah and two warlocks, whom he knew. I knew that they were all planning something since they were getting rid of me and that if I did not warn Klaus, then Mikael would find me and throw me back into my parents' tomb where I would rot for another 500 years. I knew that Mikael was working with them, because I overheard Stefan and Damon talk about their meeting with him yesterday.

Rebekah, whom I thought would actually save me, seemed to be working with them too even though she hated her father and still cared about Niklaus. I didn't understand how she could betray her own brother after a thousand years of helping him, but all that did not matter right now.

"Father," I suddenly heard Elijah say and froze on the spot. I did not dare to look up and meet Mikael's eyes as he approached us with slow, but determined steps. Elijah had betrayed me yet again and to make things worse, then he had sent me back into the arms of the man, who once kept me a prisoner. "I should have listened to you. About Klaus and Mother."

Mikael said nothing, but just nodded and grabbed my arm harder than I expected. He pulled me close to him and forced me to look into his eyes as his pupils dilated.

"You will stay inside this tomb, until I say you can leave," he said, pointing at the nearby tomb. "If Klaus comes and tries getting you out I want you to drive this stake through your heart."

He handed me a stake, but before I went inside the tomb I turned to Elijah, who stood with a guilty look on his face. I hoped he felt very guilty about what he was doing and that he would realize the mistake of trusting his father, who had been so cruel and hard on him and his siblings.

"Where is Bastiaan? Where is my brother?" I asked softly, feeling my eyes brim with tears for what felt like the first time in many years.

"Your foolish brother is dead," Mikael answered, making me turn my gaze back to him in shock. "He too was such a foolish young man and just as corrupted by Klaus as you are, so I killed him."

I felt numb inside again, but this time an excruciating pain followed right after. My older brother… my dear and beloved Bastiaan… was dead. I couldn't think straight or handle the pain I was feeling right now, so I just let go and broke down crying. I was taken to the tomb and the entrance was sealed, but I didn't register any of it. I sat on the cold ground in the dark tomb and cried my heart out, wishing so badly that I had been there for him or tried harder to break out of our parents' tomb.

I cried for what felt like hours, but eventually I fell asleep from exhaustion and merely lay in the darkness, thinking about Klaus and how badly I wanted my revenge on Mikael. He had taken away my only family and now I could literally only trust Klaus even though I was still compelled not to trusting or even loving him.

However, at some point during the day I suddenly felt freed from Elijah's compulsion, which made me believe that Klaus had arrived and killed his brother again. But I didn't want Klaus to find me, because if he did I had to stake myself and then I would die right in front of him. I knew that that would break his heart, so I decided to hide in the deepest end of the tomb in case he arrived before he had taken down Mikael. I tried distracting myself from the thought of Mikael killing Klaus by looking at the ring Klaus had once given me.

The one that had belonged to his biological father.

It still amazed me that he had given it to me after knowing me for only some weeks, but I guessed that he truly did love me and that everything he told me was real. I kissed the ring gently and kept it close to my heart as I tried getting some more sleep.

I had slept most of the time back when I was still trapped in the other tomb, because it felt like torture to be awake and to sit in complete silence all day without knowing when it was day or night. I had even tried creating some sound by singing to myself and to the rats in the place, but it didn't quite feel the same. Still, it was better than sitting alone and being forced to listen to your own thoughts that slowly, but certainly began driving you mad.

So I slept for the next couple of hours and dreamed about no other than my brother back when we were still human and only teenagers. It was a memory of when we had gone to a ball together and it had been my first one, so I was quite nervous all day.

But we went to the ball and I was impressed by the sight of the beautiful women and dashing gentlemen, who danced together and socialized with each other like my parents usually did whenever they went to a fancy ball. As the evening progressed I ended up sitting alone at a table, watching as Bastiaan easily flirted with the young women without feeling shy as I did then. He noticed me sitting alone and asked me to dance with him instead even though he didn't have to.

It was glorious night I would never forget and the last night where I was free to have fun and live a normal life without having to act like a proper young woman all the time. After that night I was contacted by my late husband, who wished to marry me. He had seen me at the ball and was intrigued by my beauty, and since my parents needed the money he offered, then I married him.

Something I had always deeply regretted ever doing.

"_Wake up, you little whore!_" I was jolted awake by the sound of Mikael's voice and he grabbed my arm, pulling me out towards the entrance. "You better behave or else I will rip your heart out in front of Niklaus!"

I said nothing, but just followed him through the woods to the Lockwood Mansion where the homecoming party was being held. I was pushed towards the house where I spotted Klaus at the door, his eyes widened at the sight of me there. I could tell that he wanted to save me and I tried running towards him, but Mikael quickly pulled me back and drove a stake into my back. The stake was scraping against my heart, reminding me of the last time I was in this very same situation.

"I hear you have become quite smitten of this little whore of a vampire," he said, making Klaus growl of irritation. "You really want to test if she survives this time, _boy_?"

Klaus looked at me with an apologetic look and I knew then that he was actually considering of letting Mikael kill him just to avoid fighting against his stepfather. But I thought of Bastiaan and I knew that either way I would

"Nik…" I whispered, feeling the stake press hard against my heart. "It's ok."

A tear escaped his eye, but he took the courage to go against Mikael and showed no fear. Unfortunately, none of us expected Damon to appear behind him and he staked Klaus. Mikael tossed me away, but before I hit the ground I saw Stefan tackle his brother before he could kill Klaus with a piece of the tree that was used to create the Originals. I struggled to stay awake, but I managed to stay awake for enough time to watch Klaus attack Mikael and drive the stake through his heart, killing Mikael permanently.

"Nik!" cried I, my entire body in pain.

Klaus turned his gaze away from his burning stepfather and quickly hurried to me, pulling out the stake from my body and biting his wrist open, so I could drink his blood. I gladly drank it and felt not only my body heal up, but also my heart. I had been closer than ever of dying, but now Mikael was dead and I was back with Klaus. He swiftly disappeared with me after removing the compulsion he had on Stefan. I was asleep in his car during the entire trip to where Klaus kept his other siblings and he let me rest in peace since it had been a long day for the both of us.

By the time I finally woke up it was not only early in the morning, but we were also at a house I had never seen before. The door suddenly opened next to me and Klaus appeared by my side, offering me his hand. I took it and we went inside the abandoned house that had been for sale before we arrived. Now it was ours and we could finally be alone together…

"What ever happened to Rebekah?" I asked worriedly. "And Elijah?"

"Well, I put Elijah back in his coffin, but unfortunately it seems my sister and all of my other siblings have been taken by Stefan..." Klaus answered, sounding very annoyed.

I sighed, but I was too exhausted to talk about it, so I merely embraced him and enjoyed the touch of his lips on my forehead.

"Were you truly ready to give up your life again for me?"

I looked into his eyes and kissed him instead of answering. Of course I would die for him and it was not only because he had helped me through so many things. I genuinely loved this hybrid more than I had ever loved anyone else before.

"I love you, Meike," he said quietly. "I truly do."

I was tempted to tease him, because this was something Klaus would never say to any woman, but I was so happy to be with him that I just replied.

"I love you too, Nik."

Klaus kissed me and wrapped his arms securely around me, clearly in the mood for more than this. I kissed him back and let him take me upstairs to the master bedroom where he placed me on the bed as he tauntingly stripped me down. He buried his fingers in my long and tangled hair, reminding me of that I badly needed a shower. I rolled Klaus under me, pinning him to the mattress with my weight and hands.

"Does this house have a Jacuzzi?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Of course," he answered, smirking with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Why don't you go wait in the bathroom while I fetch some blood and red wine?"

I smiled brightly and removed the last of my clothes before walking in to the bathroom and filling up the Jacuzzi with warm water. Klaus came a few minutes later with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine from 1874. He poured the red wine into both glasses and I soon realized that the red wine was containing human blood as well.

"Mm… delicious," I said, taking another swig as Klaus undressed before me. He stepped into the Jacuzzi and pressed a button that made the Jacuzzi make bubbles. It felt like it was giving us a massage, which was something I needed badly as well. "You are spoiling me, Niklaus."

"Yeah, well, you did almost die today," he said, moving up behind me. He began massaging my shoulders and back, and it felt so good that I accidentally let out a moan of pleasure. Klaus just chuckled and started kissing me as well on my neck. "I am glad that you tried warning me when you called. I know that Elijah compelled you to betray me."

"Just because I am under compulsion, doesn't mean that I cannot help you, my love."

He chuckled again and I felt his hands slip around me to my breasts, but I didn't mind it. It felt like such a long time since we had been properly together and just enjoyed each other's company.

"So what are our new plans, Mr. Pervy Hybrid?" I asked teasingly.

"Tonight we are going to drink, relax… make love and of course celebrate the fact that Mikael is finally dead." Klaus answered, turning me around to kiss me.

"Now _that _is an idea I really love!" I finished my glass of wine and wrapped my arms around Klaus, pressing my body close to his as we kissed passionately.

Klaus pressed me against the Jacuzzi, his fingers running down my body and touching every inch of it playfully. He was teasing me as always and I enjoyed every bit of it. It was no secret that we made love that night and because Klaus' emotions were enhanced he was in the "mood" about three times that night. I stopped counting and just enjoyed our moment together.

"You're such a horny hybrid!" I teased as he finally gave up wanting to sleep with me.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining the first time. Or the second. Or the third or–"

"Goodnight, Nik!"

Klaus chuckled, but gave me a goodnight kiss and pulled me close to him. "'Slaap lekker, mijn schat."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	15. The Benefit Of The Doubt

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

"You are _not _buying that dress," Klaus grumbled, watching as my happy expression turned sour. I looked down at the short black dress I was wearing and couldn't see anything wrong with it, but Klaus apparently could. "As sexy as you look, then I don't want any men to be drooling over you."

I groaned and walked back to the dressing room, while Klaus finished his glass of champagne. I pulled the black dress off and put on another black dress without straps. It had laces on the cleavage and frills that made it look both cute and sexy at the same time.

It was one of the dresses I had picked out when Klaus took me to a nearby clothing store and told me to take whatever I wanted. It was his way of saying that he was happy I was back with him and not dead or trapped in a dark tomb, plus he was also happy about Mikael's death.

I was too.

I hadn't told Klaus that Bastiaan had been killed by Mikael, because I was still trying to process the fact that I would never see my brother again. Sometimes I wanted to cry, because it had always been _Bastiaan and Meike_ and not just Meike.

"_Could you hurry up, please? I need to get my family back from that little…_" I stepped out from the dressing room and saw Klaus' eyes widen. He was silent at first, but then a smile formed on his lips and he said something I expected him to say. "Turn around."

I turned around slowly and when I was turned towards him again I saw that the smile on his lips had widened. I giggled and walked up to him at the couch, kissing him romantically at first, until we were suddenly interrupted by one of his hybrid minions that had managed to get away without being killed at the homecoming party.

"We have heard that Stefan and the others are planning something," the hybrid said much to my and Klaus' irritation. "I have a strong feeling that they will wake up your siblings."

"Lovely (!)," Klaus said sarcastically. "Jake, I want you to keep an eye on them and feel free to kill any of them except for the doppelganger of course."

The hybrid nodded curtly and left the clothing store again and Klaus turned his gaze back to me. I felt his fingers run up under the fabric of my dress, making the smile on my own lips widen.

"Forget about it," I said, getting off his lap and walking back to the dressing room. I could hear Klaus groan and pour up some more champagne for himself. I decided to change back to my tight black shorts, a strapless dark red shirt top and my ballerina flats, and went back out to Klaus with the clothes I wanted. "I suppose you want to buy me new lingerie too?"

Klaus chuckled. "Of course, my love. But it will have to be later. Today we find out where Stefan is keeping the rest of my siblings."

"Sounds like fun (!)"

I went to compel the clerk to pay for my clothes, but Klaus suddenly stood before me with a serious look on his face. He moved his hands from my shoulders to my cheeks and gave me a romantic kiss before saying.

"I know I owe you a lot after everything you've done for me, but I can't let them convince my siblings to go against me. They will find a way to stop me and–"

"I know, I know," I said. "It's ok. I just wish that we could spend some more time alone. You did promise to take me around the world."

"And I will keep my word. I mean it." Klaus kissed me passionately and we stayed like that for the next couple of minutes in each other's embrace.

I ran my fingers through his short hair and pulled away for a moment. "You really should let your hair grow out."

Klaus laughed. "And if I refuse?"

I pretended to think long about it even though I already had an answer for that. "Well, then I'll have to choose Elijah instead. He has better hair than you."

I compelled the clerk to pay for my clothes and left the store, hearing Klaus shout in annoyance behind me.

"He does not!"

I said nothing and just kept on walking, but as we went outside I heard a familiar voice nearby that caught my attention. I stopped walking abruptly and turned my gaze towards the voice, but what I saw didn't add up with what I knew. I saw my _brother_, looking very much alive as he talked with no other than Damon-freakin-Salvatore. I didn't know whether to be relieved or furious to see him alive, but when Klaus noticed what I was looking at he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Mikael told me he killed my brother," I said without taking eyes off Bastiaan. He was looking skeptically at Damon as Damon showed him something on his phone. "I thought he was dead."

"Well, he clearly isn't. But then again – it wouldn't surprise me if Mikael lied to you to make you suffer. He's done that many times before to my siblings and I. Mostly me." Klaus said.

"I need to speak with him. He can help us."

I finally looked at Klaus and could tell that something was bothering him. "No, he won't. I… kindda left something out when I told you about what happened after you disappeared. Your brother was being disloyal to me, so I… drained him for all his blood and left him to die in the desert without his day-ring on."

My eyes widened in shock and I instinctively went to hit him, but he swiftly ducked because he expected me to do it, but I wasn't done with him yet. How could he not tell me something like this?

"You bastard! How could you–! You know what? I _don't_ want to talk with you right now and don't even bother try stopping me or I will cut your head off!" I snarled.

I threw the bags of clothes at him and was gone before he could stop me. It was one thing to find out that my brother was still alive, but another thing to reveal that he had practically tortured my brother and left him to die somewhere where he couldn't hide from the burning sun. I didn't blame Bastiaan for hating Klaus, but I didn't know if I was capable of betraying the man I loved more than anything for hurting my brother.

"_Stromend weg weer, zuster?_" I heard a familiar voice say in fluent Dutch.

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was and the sound of his voice made me feel almost shameful. Had I known what Klaus had done to him, then I might not have helped Klaus with his plans or even loved him as much as I did now.

"Ja, broer. Ik zou niet verdient uw liefde of uw vertrouwen," I said, slowly but hesitantly turning around to face him. "He told me what he did to you. I'm so so–""

"Don't be. You weren't the one trying to kill me, were you?" Bastiaan closed the space between us and when he embraced me I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. "There's something else you need to know. I'm not just here to get my revenge on Klaus."

I frowned and looked confusedly at him. It had been 558 years since I had last seen him and he too had now short hair and was dressed in modern clothes, but it wasn't just his looks that had changed. It was his personality too and it was _that_ which worried me.

"Can't we talk somewhere… else?" I asked.

Bastiaan nodded and we went to the Mystic Grill where we could hide from both Damon and Klaus, and have a proper conversation together. We found a table in the back and ordered something to eat even though none of us were actually feeling hungry.

"Mikael told me that he had killed you," I said after the waitress had brought us our food. Bastiaan looked unfazed by this like Klaus had. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You did… sort of," he said. "Mikael did try killing me too, but I survived. Elijah… he saved me and told me that he wanted to help me find you."

"Oh…" I said nothing else for a moment, because I had no idea that Elijah had done that. He did betray me, but… what if he was just trying to save me from Klaus?

Bastiaan noticed the worried look in my eyes and placed his hand on mine. It felt nice to know that he was actually alive and still there for me. I might be a dangerous ripper and could kill without feeling remorse, but I still had feelings and a human side that Bastiaan was a part of.

"I'm not here to tell you to stop loving Klaus, because I know that no one has made as happy as he has before. Not even me. But that doesn't mean I won't try killing him or the other Originals."

_That_ I didn't expect to hear. "You're going to kill _all_ the other Originals? Even Elijah?"

Bastiaan nodded. "He is a good man, but it is his and his siblings' fault that we were dragged into their family drama. Let them fight for themselves instead of using innocent humans, werewolves and vampires for their personal gain."

A part of me agreed with what Bastiaan said, but Klaus did turn him and because of that I was turned too. I loved being a vampire and I loved Klaus.

"And Damon and the others are going to help you with that?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes," Bastiaan answered. "I only need one more Original and that is Klaus. I have heard that Klaus killed Mikael quite recently, so I don't need to find him."

"But Bastiaan–"

"Meike, we can finally get on with our lives and be free to do whatever we want to. We don't have to answer to any of them and you can keep killing people as you please."

I sighed heavily. And here I thought that my life couldn't get any more complicated. Now they weren't interested in waking up the Originals anymore, but to actually keep all of them as dead as they can be. But I knew that Bastiaan was right. We could end all of our problems just like that and continue our lives if I just betrayed Klaus and killed him. But could I truly do that to the man I loved? Or would I choose him over my own brother, who had spent centuries trying to find me?

"Don't tell Klaus about this," Bastiaan said. "I will give you the benefit of the doubt and trust that you will think about what I said before you make your decision. But remember I will love you no matter what and if you choose Klaus over me, then I won't kill you for it. You're my sister and I'm supposed to look after you as annoying as you might be sometimes."

I placed my hand on his and smiled, wondering how Bastiaan could be so… forgiving when I might betray him or stop him from getting anywhere near Klaus. But perhaps he wasn't making me the enemy if I chose Klaus over him. He remembered that we were still siblings and that siblings had to stick together, which was something Klaus and his siblings never seemed to learn how to do – especially not Klaus.

"Let me give you my number," Bastiaan said, taking a napkin and writing down the numbers. He handed it to me and I hid it in my bra, in case Klaus decided to check my pockets for anything. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you, Meike. I know that under your ripperish nature that you're still my loyal and loving little sister."

"Hey, I am not that little anymore," I scoffed. "But I am grateful to see you too, Bastiaan. Truly. And I promise that I won't let Klaus kill you nor will I kill you myself. In the end I will always treasure family over everything."

Bastiaan kissed my hand and smiled, and as much as I wanted to stay and talk with him, then I had to go back to Klaus. I had to think hard as I had promised before I made my decision.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	16. Teeth

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**I wasn't supposed to update any of my stories to be honest, because I wanted a little break from FF and just write on some of my own non-fanfic stories, but... well, as you saw then I couldn't stop myself from writing this chap anyway! XD **

**Ohh, and the song is _Teeth_ by Lady Gaga ;)**

**But I'll take my break now - enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

The smooth sound of jazz and two humans' calm heartbeat were the first things I noticed as I stepped inside the house and I immediately wondered if Klaus was trying to make up for everything by bringing home someone I could kill or if he had already forgotten everything about me and the feelings he had for me.

Either way then a part of me didn't care if he chose me or not, because I'd had time to think in the time I'd spent away from him and I'd noticed that I was starting to become too depended on him. I missed living by my own rules like I did before I was trapped and it also felt like years since I'd last gone all ripperish.

I stepped inside the living room and found a beautiful red-haired, green-eyed and long-legged woman, who wore nothing except some very sexy lingerie. Beside her was a young and dark-haired man with seductive brown eyes, who had more muscles than Klaus and Damon combined. They were dancing sexily and slowly together to the music, and there was something about the sight that invoked the ripper inside me.

In a flash I stood before the woman and I bit into her neck without one second of hesitation, biting so hard into her soft flesh that she fainted almost immediately. I ripped her head off with one quick movement and then began ripping her other body parts off, while the man stood calmly and watched me with curiosity.

Once I was done with the woman I moved on to the man, but I didn't kill him immediately. I pushed him down on the chaise longue; crawling up on his lap and feeling his manhood react with joy to the closeness of our bodies. I let him pull off the shirt I was wearing, but when he went to kiss me I quickly placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Unfortunately for you I've already got someone to play with…" I said seductively and flashed my fangs.

I was just about to bite into his neck when I suddenly heard a snicker behind me and as I turned around I found Klaus standing in the doorway of the room with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I'm not sharing," I said, turning my gaze back to the young man. I bit into his neck and drank his delicious blood. It tasted a little like red wine, which lead me to believe that Klaus had given them red wine before I arrived. It made the blood taste… richer. "_Got my addictions (my addictions)/and I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)/No one's perfect/Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)/Take a bit of me boy/Show me your teeth/I just need a little guidance. Tell me something that'll save me/I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)/Just tell me when it's alright/Tell me something that'll change me…_"

I snapped the man's neck and got lay down on the bed, continuing to sing a song I heard on my way back home. I enjoyed teasing Klaus and after what he'd done to Bastiaan he deserved to be teased, only to find out later that I won't be sleeping with him for the next three months. For him that would be like torture, but only worse – especially after he became a hybrid and his emotions had been enhanced double as much as before when he was just a vampire.

"Well?" I said casually, licking the blood off my finger. I knew that Klaus was having a hard time controlling himself and it amused me greatly. "Show me your teeth."

Klaus smiled darkly and as he did I saw his hybrid fangs extend. In a flash he suddenly stood by the couch and he went to kiss me, but I swiftly left the living room with my enhanced speed and hid in the kitchen. I took off my shorts and tossed them on the floor before fleeing again. This time I hid in Klaus' study room and I could hear that he was looking for me, because he wasn't using his enhanced speed to find me quicker.

However, as I stood inside the study room I spotted a compelled butler, who stood at a decorated dinner table and waited for someone. I went up to him and looked at the newly made table he was "guarding", and I was shocked to see that it was not only Dutch cuisine, but also my favorite dish. I knew that Klaus wasn't a romantic nor had he ever been that romantic towards me, but this…

"_You weren't supposed to eat the dessert until after the dinner,_" Klaus said, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I turned around and although this was all very sweet of him, then he had to do more to make me forgive him. "You are so incredibly…"

"Amazing? Sweet?" He closed the space between us and touched my blood-smeared cheek. "Dashing?"

I smiled mischievously. "Nope, nope and nope. Try incredibly _stupid_!"

I brushed past him and was nearly by the door when I was suddenly slammed down on the floor, my hands held above me so I couldn't move. Klaus was flashing his hybrid fangs again, but this time it was out of frustration and hunger for me.

"The things you do to me…" he said, looking at me with lust in his eyes. "You would have made an amazing hybrid. A truly amazing hybrid."

"That might be, but I cannot become one, remember? It only applies for werewolves." I said.

Klaus smirked secretively. "What if it didn't?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He let go of my wrists and removed himself from my body, walking slowly over to the dinner table and taking a bite of the raw herring. I stayed on the floor and merely wondered what Klaus was planning since he said that I could become a hybrid.

"Is this why you needed your mother's old book?" I asked curiously.

"Well, that depends on whether or not you still love me as much as before," Klaus answered cryptically and took a seat at the table. "Or have you decided to join _their_ side?"

"Nee, natuurlijk niet…" I said quietly. I sat up and brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I felt like a small child that had been scolded by its father and wanted to apologize even though he was the one who was supposed to apologize. Klaus walked back to me and kneeled by my side, cupping my face in his hands. "Can I truly trust you, Nik? Or are you hiding more things from me?"

Klaus kissed me softly and looked into my eyes as he said. "I am, but nothing as bad as what you already know."

I could tell that he was being honest to me, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him kiss me again, this time for a bit longer time. He waved the butler away and after the man had left he pushed me back down on the floor, kissing my face and licking the blood off it.

"Let me show you something."

He suddenly got off me and I watched as he went to the other side of the study room, getting down and all fours like an animal. His eyes suddenly turned dark yellow and his fangs became bigger as he transformed into a black wolf-like creature.

I was caught between being frightened and fascinated by the sight, because I had never seen a true hybrid before. I had seen werewolves in their wolf form before, so I could tell that Klaus was very different from normal werewolves. He was twice as big, had more teeth that were all sharp and deadly, and if he stood up on his hinds he would be over 6 feet tall.

However, I remembered that this hybrid was my fiancé, so I took a deep breath and walked up to him as he stood up on his hinds, looking down at me with those haunting yellow eyes of his. I hesitantly touched his muzzle and his immediate responds to that was to lick my face. I groaned, but he got down on all fours again and prodded my hand with his muzzle. I couldn't stop myself from giggling and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Hmm, maybe I should tie you to a leash and keep you outside, so the bed won't smell of dog." I teased.

Klaus understood what I said and tackled me to the floor, flashing his teeth a bit in a playful manner. But I was too exhausted to play with him after the long day I'd had, so we both ended up going to bed. It did make me wonder, though, how it would be like for me to be able to turn into a hybrid too. We could cause so much trouble together and I could help him start his race of hybrids.

How Klaus was going to pull off such a thing I didn't know, but I didn't want to think too much about it and just rested closely next to him. He warmed my body with his thick fur and let me use him as a pillow. The fact that he had let himself transform and wanted to show me something so… beautiful and so unique helped me make my decision, but I wasn't going to choose yet. I still had to find out if I could live with the thought of betraying the man I loved.

Sure, it would be a lonely life and I knew that I would never meet someone quite like him again, but I didn't have to be in constant danger and could continue my life with Bastiaan, whom I knew would become disappointed if I didn't choose him over Klaus – even if he didn't want to admit it…

But I forgot about all those things in the morning and I woke up to feel something very bare and muscular, so of course I opened my eyes and smiled when I found Klaus wide awake, looking at me with those heavenly blue eyes. He still smelled of dog, which made me wrinkle my nose and try getting out of the bed. Klaus quickly pulled me back into his embrace and kissed me tenderly.

"Goedemorgen," he said in fluent Dutch. "So? What do you say? You want to stay a vampire or become like me?"

"What do you think?" I asked teasingly. "Of course I want to become a hybrid, silly! But how are you planning to do it? I'm not a werewolf."

"No, but you can become one. My mother used the spell book you found to create the first vampires and if we find a strong enough witch we can make her use the same spell on you, but only as a werewolf instead. You'll become a free hybrid and can create more of my kind without the doppelgänger's blood."

"I'll become the mother of the hybrids. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Indeed it does." Klaus kissed me again and I felt something wake up.

"Am I going to become as horny as you are all the time?" I asked.

If so, then I had a feeling that Klaus and I weren't going to leave the bedroom for the next few days or perhaps weeks. I didn't know just how much self-control he usually had on his libido. I was tempted to give in for my own, but I remembered that I still had blood on my body, face and hair, so I pulled myself out of his embrace and took off my underwear.

"I'm not sleeping with you if that's what you think," I quickly said before he could jump on me. "I'm taking a shower, but you're free to join me. You reek of dog anyway."

"I do not!" he said, taking a sniff of himself and quickly realizing that he did.

I took his hand and led him out to the large shower cabin, enjoying the warm water, the undisturbed time I spent alone with Klaus and the relaxation. Klaus showed me just how scared he'd been of losing me by pampering me, whispering sweet things in my ear and acting like a love-struck fool. I found it very amusing, but I liked the attention he was giving me and I missed spending time with him without having to think about everything else.

"We need to do this more often," I said, resting my head on Klaus' wet, but warm and muscular chest as we stood under in the shower cabin. I could hear his heartbeat pound slowly and felt my own beat almost in sync with his. "You still owe me a trip around the world, you know."

"And you will get it, I promise. But first we need to change you into my hybrid wife, so we can leave this hole of a town." Klaus said with venom in his voice.

I knew that it had been hard for him to return to his former hometown and the place where everything happened, so I just nodded and gave him a kiss, wondering if _I_ could ever return to Amsterdam too without becoming too overwhelmed by all the memories the place held.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	17. Hybrid

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

"You sure this is going to work?" I asked for the third time.

Klaus sighed. "Have I ever been wrong, my love?" he said.

"Well, there was that time when–"

He interrupted me with a kiss and then ushered me out to the living room where the group of witches and warlocks were waiting for us. They were going to turn me into a werewolf and after I'd then killed someone, then my transformation would be fulfilled and I would become a real hybrid. I could wait to become like Klaus and to be able to turn into a werewolf. I could be Klaus' secret weapon and help him realize his lifelong dream.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked the witches and warlocks.

"We have collected the blood of a werewolf and will use it in a spell to transform you. It's as simple as that." one of the warlocks answered.

I looked worriedly at Klaus, but he seemed very confident in that these people would succeed, so I just listened to them and did as they told me. They cut my hand and mixed the werewolf blood with my own, then began chanting something in a language I didn't understand. I could tell that it was a very hard spell, because some of them started getting nosebleed or became dizzy, which was why Klaus had brought in so many of them.

However, when they were finally done casting the spell and had used the energy they'd drawn from the full moon that shone brightly tonight. One witch and one warlock ended up dying in the process, but the others didn't care. They were loyal to Klaus and only wanted to help us. I was given the scarlet drink and as I looked at it I felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through my veins. I looked at Klaus and I was sure that he could tell that I was nervous.

"Meike, there's nothing to be afraid of," he said. "We're both in this and you're born to be a ripper. This way you'll be able to show what you are truly capable of."

He was right and besides – I wanted to do this and I wanted to be with Klaus. So I slurped it all down at once and felt the werewolf blood spread throughout every vein in my body. But now I needed to complete the transformation and the only way to do that was by killing someone. I immediately attacked one of the witches and ripped her head clean off, killing her instantly.

"Wonderful! Now comes the hard part."

I frowned at that, but then I suddenly felt something shift inside me and let out a cry of pain. I fell down on my knees, my arms clutching my stomach as I felt my bones and organs move around me. It felt like someone was breaking my all of my limbs and the pain just continued on and on, but it wasn't just the pain I felt. I felt my senses being enhanced and everything around me became so… vivid and truly magnificent.

It felt like the pain went on for hours, but at some point I blacked out and woke up some time later in the house, feeling anything else but normal. I was literally looking through a different set of eyes – a dark yellow pair in fact – and in front of me stood another wolf I recognized immediately. I tried standing up, but fell to the ground at first, having a bit of a difficult time adjusting to being a wolf instead of a human being.

The wolf before me walked up next to me and helped me stand up on all four paws. I had to support myself to the wall at first, but I was somewhat able to walk and enjoyed being one with my inner ripper. I made my way to the mirror in our bedroom and was shocked by the sight of seeing myself in my wolf form. My fur was dark brown and my eyes were of course dark yellow like Klaus', but what surprised me the most was the fact that I actually had a tail I could move.

Klaus walked in to me and flashed his set of sharp teeth, then began biting playfully into my skin, because he wanted to play. I accepted his offer and went back downstairs with him to the remaining witches and warlocks, who now looked more or less terrified. But it was too late for them to flee and we ripped them apart before they could even get the chance to move one inch.

Everything passed us like a blur as we left the house and went to the nearest woods where we tore apart innocent campers, couples on romantic walks and random bypassing people nearby, who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. We killed, made love and were both high on the feeling of being completely free. We could do whatever we wanted and no one was able to stop us. That kind of power was something I wished I had when I was married to that bastard of a man…

I had no idea of when I finally transformed back or how long I'd been a wolf, but I woke up in the forest with no clothes on my dirty and blood smeared body. I could feel the sun on my face, so I closed my eyes for a moment and just enjoyed the sounds of the animals around me. My body was aching and I felt worn out, but I enjoyed every bit of it.

"_Well, well, look at that!_" I suddenly heard someone unknown say.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the two men, who stood before me. They looked like ordinary hunters and were walking with a turkey, but the look of lust in their eyes told me that they weren't going to just walk away again now that they'd found me here.

"Why would a beauty like you be lying here?" the other man asked.

"Perhaps we should lend her a 'helping' hand?" the first one said and laughed.

They took a step towards me, but I suddenly saw their eyes widen and they dropped to the ground, blood dripping down from their ripped out hearts Klaus was holding in his hands. He tossed them on the ground and wiped the blood off the men's clothes, then walked up to me to cover my body with his jacket. I was still too weak to get up, so he kneeled down beside me instead.

"How was it?" he asked, smiling weakly.

"Amazing," was all I could answer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a lick, forgetting that I was a human now. Klaus chuckled and gave me a proper kiss, pulling me closer to him. "How long was I a wolf?"

"Almost four days. You were enjoying your new abilities perhaps a bit too much, but I didn't want to stop you when you were truly magnificent."

He picked me up and carried me back to his car that was parked about half a mile from where he found me. I still felt overwhelmed by all these new abilities and it was like… like I hadn't become sober yet and was still intoxicated by my own strength.

"I remember every kill, every time we played and…" I smiled. "… made love."

Klaus laughed. "Yes, and now I can tease you with the fact that I'm not the only horny hybrid here."

I grimaced. "I wasn't that horny. I just did it because you wanted to."

He snorted. "Yeah, right!"

I flashed my hybrid fangs at him and yellow eyes, making him look at me in a strange way I'd never seen him look at me before. I wondered what he was thinking right now and what he was up to, because something was definitely on his mind lately.

"What are you thinking about, Nik?" I asked curiously as he drove back to our house.

Klaus looked at me and I saw the muscles in his jaw become tense. "I'm just surprised," he answered. "You're the first vampire ever turned into a hybrid successfully. I expected that at least something would go wrong, but… perhaps I'm just worrying too much."

I sighed. "You don't need to worry about me, Nik. I feel fine – sure I'm kindda tired and sore right now – but other than that I feel completely fine."

"Mm… right."

Klaus didn't say anything else during the trip home, but once we came home and I got to take a proper bath he began loosening up a bit. I tried cheering him up by singing the song _Teeth_ again. I saw a smile appear on his lips, but it was a sad smile.

"What do you think the others are up to?" I asked. "You know besides trying to find a way to kill you?"

"Well, they won't find another weapon, because I've got the Original Witch's spell book – thanked to you, my love – and none of them are strong enough to take me down. Not even my siblings."

"But I am." I smiled flirtatiously.

"Yes, but you're loyal to me and would never betray me."

He leaned down to me and kissed me on my forehead, so I used the opportunity to grab him by his shirt and pull him in to the bathtub with me. Water splashed everywhere and Klaus' hair and clothes became soaking wet, but he just laughed and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I had a hard time of letting go of him, because he triggered the hybrid inside me and I craved for the one in him.

"Whoa-whoa, calm down, love! Or perhaps I should take away your werewolf side again, so you won't be so–"

"Shush!" I said, placing a finger on his lips. He pouted and gave my hand a kiss instead. "Will you be able to be here alone without getting yourself in trouble? I need to take care of a few things before we go to Amsterdam."

"Of course. But you sure you don't need my help for those 'things'?"

Klaus nodded and stepped out of the bathtub. He threw his wet clothes in the washing machine and put on some dry clothes before he left, but I continued my bath and just tried restoring all the power I used the last few days as a hybrid.

After my long bath I dressed and began packing our things, so we were ready for the trip once Klaus returned. I finished packing after only a few minutes (thanked to my new enhanced powers) and ended up sitting on the couch downstairs, feeling bored as hell because I had nothing to do.

I turned the television on instead and zapped through the channels, trying to find an entertaining show in one of the 250 channels Klaus had even though he rarely watched TV. I luckily found something that was somewhat interesting. It was a show named _Supernatural_ and the vampires in this show looked… pretty weird.

I decided to turn the TV off and as I did I heard someone enter the house, which of course made me jump out of the couch and run to the door. But I wasn't met by Klaus when I ran to the entrance. I saw no other than Alaric Saltzman, Damon Salvatore and Elijah along with someone else, who was obviously Elijah's brother.

"Why can't you just leave us alone? We're not bothering you anymore, are we?" I asked angrily.

"No, but your little boyfriend still needs to die. Now tell us where he is and we might not kill you slowly." Damon said.

I narrowed my eyes at them and made my eyes turn dark yellow, which of course caught them off guard. Their eyes widened in shock and I saw Alaric – the only one who was able to walk in – step back outside to the others, so I wouldn't hurt him.

"You were saying?" I said, smirking darkly.

"But that's impossible…" Elijah's brother said. "How can _she_ become a hybrid too?"

"_Oh that, my brother, is a very good, but long story_," I heard Klaus say, standing only a few feet behind them. I smiled brightly and ran past the others to get out to him. "Unfortunately, the two of us have a plane to catch, so ta-ta!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	18. Paralyzed

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 18:

"You may open your eyes now," Klaus said, giving my neck a gentle kiss before removing the blindfold he'd placed on me before we got off the plane. I opened my eyes and they widened when I saw that we were not only in Amsterdam, but also at the same meadow of tulips we first made love at. The tulips were still there and the sight was simply… beautiful. "Welcome home, love."

I turned around to face Klaus and found him smiling brightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss to thank him for taking me to my hometown. I felt Klaus push me down on the tulips and intensified the passion in his kisses.

"We really should be making hybrids…" I said as he began undressing me. I felt his hand sneak under my shirt and his hand continued further up, until he reached the clasp of my bra. "Or we could wait until _after_ we'd made love."

"Mmm… Sounds like a good idea," Klaus murmured into my ear and buried his other hand in my hair. I let out a soft moan, but we both suddenly heard a strange sound coming from the other side of the meadow and stopped. This reminded me of 1463 all over again, so I quickly pulled Klaus back down on me when he tried looking up from beneath the tulips. "Don't worry, love. Mikael is dead, remember? It's probably just some foolish human who wants to be our dinner for tonight."

Klaus gave me a quick kiss and looked up anyway, but when he spotted whatever or whoever was here I saw his face turn slightly pale in the dim light of the sunset. I sat up as I quickly fastened my bra again and turned pale too when I saw who it was.

Bastiaan.

"You've done a lot of horrific things, Klaus, but to turn my little sister into a _freak_ like you…" he said and shook his head in disgust. "Not even Hell will take you in, but I'll gladly take your life anyway."

Klaus scoffed. "You and what army? I don't know if you've noticed it, Bastiaan, but I'm a hybrid and so is Meike, who will forever be faithful to me."

This time Bastiaan scoffed and he pulled out something from his jacket that made my eyes widen in horror. It was another stake made of the white oak tree that was responsible for Klaus' and the other Originals' powers. This stake could kill Klaus and it wasn't just a dagger you could pull out again and then he would be alive. It would kill him like it killed Mikael and then I would be the only hybrid left. I couldn't bear the thought of losing Klaus, but I didn't want to kill Bastiaan either.

"You stupid vampire! You won't get anywhere near me and even if you somehow do, then you won't live for long. Meike will make sure of that, right love?" Klaus said, smirking smugly.

I didn't say anything, but turned my gaze to Bastiaan, whose eyes were so full of disgust and hatred for this man that it almost felt like he hated me that much too. Perhaps he did. I was a hybrid like Klaus now and could create the army Klaus wanted all along.

"Please, Bastiaan. Don't… don't do this." I said pleadingly, hoping sincerely that he would listen to me for once.

"I'm sorry; Meike, but I told you that I can't forget what he did to me. I want my revenge and I will get it. I swear. And then we'll continue our life without these cruel Originals."

I saw Klaus flinch and turn to me with a look of rage in his eyes. "You've _talked_ with him? Did you know about this?"

I instinctively took a step away from him in case he would hit me. It was a leftover reflex I had from when my late husband was about to hit me and for a moment Klaus actually reminded me of him.

"I… I did, but I didn't want to be a part of it, Nik. I love you."

Klaus' eyes turned dark yellow and I saw his hybrid fangs extend, but he didn't attack me. Instead he turned around and attacked Bastiaan, who was about to take his first shot at him. I stood as paralyzed and watched the two men I loved dearly fight against each other, but my heart told me to break the fight before I lost one of them, so I went to push Bastiaan away from Klaus when I suddenly heard a scream of pain followed by a _thump_.

Klaus stood with Bastiaan's heart in his hand.

I looked down at Bastiaan, who was lying dead in the meadow of tulips, the stake still clutched in his hand. I ran up to him as fast as I could and took his face in my hand, feeling tears stream down my cheeks. I cupped his still warm face in my hands and just watched as my tears mixed with the blood on his face. My older brother was dead and it was all because I was too slow to stop them.

It had hurt so badly when I thought that Mikael had killed him and now as a hybrid where my emotions had yet again been enhanced, the feeling of losing Bastiaan was simply excruciating. I broke down crying and cried like never before.

Klaus tried comforting me, but the sorrow soon turned into rage and I felt a hatred for Klaus that was so strong that it overpowered the love I felt for him. I grabbed the stake from Bastiaan's hand and attacked Klaus, so he quickly moved out of the way before I could hit him.

"Meike, I'm sorry, but–"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I snarled angrily. "I will _never_ forgive you for this, Klaus. Never! You're worse than Mikael and I was so stupid to think that-that…"

I shook my head. I couldn't deal with this right now. I needed to get away from this town and especially from this country. So Klaus behind in the meadow and just ran, until I got to the airport, jumping on the first plane back to America and hoping that Elijah would help me. I was still shivering and feeling the tears trickling down my cheeks when I got on the plane and I felt miserable throughout the entire trip back.

Klaus – my lover, my fiancé and my creator – had killed my brother, who'd just tried to get me back.

The tears first stopped coming when I arrived at the airport in Virginia and the first thing I did as I got out of the airport was to get myself a car. I looked impatiently around and just went to the first unlocked car I saw, which belonged to a couple that was about to drive home. I compelled them to give the car to me and then drove as fast as the car could towards Mystic Falls, killing a few annoying cops on the way whenever they stopped me for speeding.

By the time I finally arrived in Mystic Falls and more importantly was parked outside the Salvatore Boarding House I began feeling the tears coming back. I found it hard to control my enhanced emotions and felt like I was about to explode soon. For a moment I actually considered driving the stake through my own heart, so I wouldn't have to feel all these strong emotions at once, but I knew that Bastiaan wouldn't have wanted that. He–

"_Well, well, well… look at that,_" Damon said, standing outside the car. I looked at him and sighed, but decided to step out of the car. As much as it pained me to betray Klaus, then I couldn't forget what he just did to my brother. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Klaus went on a hybrid honeymoon."

"You still want to kill Klaus?" I asked, ignoring his question.

Damon frowned, but nodded. I showed him the white stake and hated seeing the smug smirk that appeared on his face. But I didn't give it to him just like that. I wasn't ready to do that yet.

"Why are you so keen on killing Klaus all of a sudden?" he asked suspiciously.

"He killed my brother. I want revenge." I said coldly.

"_Bastiaan is dead?_" I heard another voice say.

I turned around and was partly relieved to see Elijah here. But I nodded and felt my eyes become wet with tears again.

"He tried going after Klaus alone with this," I said and showed Elijah the stake. "But… well, you know the rest. I know that you all hate me and don't understand how I could let myself fall for him when he… Anyway, I came to help you. I promise that's the only reason why I'm here."

"I believe you and I'm sorry about Bastiaan, but I'm glad that you came. Klaus needs to be stopped."

I wasn't so sure about that, because my emotions were still shifting back and forth from hating him to loving him. I didn't know what to feel, but I knew that I needed some time away from Klaus, so I could figure out if I truly could be always loyal to him.

"Let's go inside," Elijah said. "You look like you could need a cup of tea."

I nodded in agreement and followed them inside the house where Elena was. She was shocked to see me here and then alone, but she didn't say anything as Elijah and I went to the kitchen together to get a cup of tea that I needed badly. I was still clutching the stake Bastiaan had somehow gotten his hands on and first noticed now that my hands were smeared a bit in his blood.

"I shouldn't have become a hybrid. It's… too much for me." I said quietly and sighed.

"How did you become a hybrid? I thought Klaus could only turn werewolves…" Elijah said.

I sighed. "He… used your mother's spell book and turned me into a werewolf, thus me becoming a hybrid too."

I could tell from the annoyed expression on Elijah's face that he was everything else but pleased about Klaus doing what he did. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and groaned when I saw that it was Klaus, who was calling.

"_Is that our brother calling? If so then I want to talk with him._" I heard Elijah's brother say.

I looked up at the young man and threw the cell phone to him. He caught it easily and answered the call in a smug tone, clearly being a little too pleased about being in possession of Klaus' fiancée.

"Don't mind him," Elijah said after his brother had left. "Are you sure that you'll be able to actually kill Klaus?"

"Yes," I said and immediately regretted it. "No. I mean… I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out how to control my emotions."

"Well, until you do figure out what you want I'll have to ask you to give me the stake," Elijah said. "I will keep it as insurance in case you're here on the behalf of Klaus or will betray us."

I hesitated, because I knew that once I gave this stake to Elijah, then I would put Klaus and myself in danger. I didn't know if they were going to betray me, but I just had to trust them and that was hard when Elijah had betrayed me before in the past.

"Okay, but if you betray me and choose to kill me, then please do it quickly and… bury me with my family. I think I deserve at least that."

Elijah sighed, but nodded and I reluctantly handed him the stake. I didn't feel good about this at all and wasn't quite sure where I belonged. My entire world had been rocked and now I needed to get my foothold back, so I could do whatever I was supposed to do in my life.

"I think I'll get some sleep," I said. "I… I need to rest."

"Of course," Elijah said. "I believe the boarding house has several guestrooms you can choose from."

I finished my tea and gave Elijah a kiss on his cheek, then left the kitchen and went upstairs to find myself a bedroom. I walked past Elijah's brother on the way as he was still annoying Klaus, but I was too exhausted to take my phone back and just kept walking. I found myself a bedroom near Damon's and went inside, taking my clothes off and grabbing a quick shower before I went to bed.

These next couple of days was going to be hard and I was going to need all the rest I could get, so I was physically and mentally ready to face Klaus…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	19. Las Vegas

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 19:

The beautiful Lapis Lazuli necklace glistened in the bright sun as I held it up in front of me and made me instinctively think on the person, who once gave it to me even though I didn't want it. Well, that was at least the first necklace he gave me. The second one – the one I was wearing right now – I did want and the same went for the engagement ring on my finger that I hadn't taken off or given back to Klaus before I left him in Amsterdam.

Sighing, I rested the hand that held the necklace I no longer needed on my chest and I moved my gaze back up at the blue sky above me. I'd spent my entire afternoon lying in the grass near a big lake in the woods where I could get some privacy and mourn over the death of my brother.

It felt so strange to know that he died trying to kill the man I'd fallen in love with and who had never tried changing who I was. He taught me how to fully embrace my ripperish ways and to survive in this cruel world we supernatural beings and humans alike live in.

"_Meike!_"

The call made me instinctively sit up and as I looked around in the woods I saw nothing but the animals, who kept themselves at least five feet away from me, because they could sense what I was – a hybrid. I sighed and put the necklace back on even though I didn't need it anymore, and I suddenly heard someone call my name again, but this time it sounded more like a… howl?

"Meike!"

The voice was close, so I looked around again and spotted a familiar black werewolf standing nearby at some bushes a couple of feet away from me. I didn't need to ask to know who it was, but the sight of him made me want to transform into my hybrid form and run away with him even under the circumstance of all the pain he had inflicted me.

Klaus howled again and began walking towards me, so I turned into my hybrid form and approached him, but stayed at a safe distance from him at the same time. We walked in circles around each other as if we were two wolves getting ready to fight, something I never wanted to do with him when he turned me into the creature I was now.

Then the tension suddenly disappeared as Klaus jumped on me, biting me playfully in my thick fur near my neck. I knew that he was trying to make me happy, but I couldn't make myself let go of the hatred I felt for him. So I ran away until I reached the quarry where Klaus broke his curse and he followed me to the place running closely behind me.

Klaus walked slowly up to me and nudged my muzzle with his own, then licked me affectionately on the side of my face. I gave up and decided to transform back and so did he, but none of us took were even the slightest focused on the fact that we were standing naked in front of each other.

"He would have died anyway," Klaus said softly. "A vampire can't kill another vampire with a stake made of the ancient white oak tree without dying too. That's why Stefan saved me from Damon."

"You still killed him… my only family, Nik. I don't have anyone else besides Bastiaan. You do." I said.

Klaus took my hands in his, his thumb touching the ring on my finger gently. "Would you rather have seen both of us death? Can you truly kill me?"

Of course I couldn't, but anything else felt like I was betraying my own family. I might be wicked, but even I had a code I followed and I was born with a conscious just like anybody else. I sighed and wrapped my arms around Klaus, enjoying the closeness of our bodies. I felt like we were Adam and Eve in the mystical Paradise God had created, and now we were being punished for taking a bite of an apple from the Tree of Knowledge or more precisely – for becoming hybrids.

"Hate me if you want, but don't assist these people in killing me. I don't want to lose the only person I've ever truly trusted and still do." Klaus said when I didn't say a word.

"But… they have the stake," I said. "I… I…"

"I don't care. I just want to leave with you right now."

"Now?"

"Now."

We were quiet for a moment and just listened to the different sounds around us, until I finally decided to follow my heart and transformed back to my hybrid form, signing Klaus to follow me before I sped away as fast as I could. We ran for what felt like only minutes, but when we reached the mansion we used to live in we went inside and dressed.

Our things and clothes were still where we left them, but it didn't feel like I'd truly been away from it for almost two weeks now. In those two weeks everything I'd done felt more like a dream than reality and it was because my life had been paused the minute I left Klaus.

"I love you, Nik," I blurted as he was binding the back of my dress. Just like back in 1463 when we were just flirting with each other. "I… always have."

Klaus slowed down and eventually stopped, so I turned around with my hands held together nervously. He kissed me softly on my forehead and took my hands in his, just holding them without saying a word. He seemed lost in his thoughts and therefore I moved my hands to his cheeks.

"Tell me what you're thinking. I want to know what goes on in that strange head of yours." I said.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking about right now," Klaus said, walking over to the window. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. "Meike…"

"Niklaus…" I giggled and moved my hands under his shirt. I touched his muscles and abs, making him loosening up and face me again. "I know you're sorry about what happened to Bastiaan, but he knew that I love you the most and I sincerely hope that he'll be able to forgive me for not letting go of you or my feelings for you."

Klaus suddenly picked me up in his arms and in a flash we were lying on the bed, Klaus pinning my hands above my head so I couldn't push him away… well, not unless I made an effort which I right now didn't want to do. Not yet anyway.

"I keep being amazed by you, Meike. How did I ever become so lucky?"

I laughed. "Well, you got the amazing opportunity of meeting me and now you're so lucky to be loved by me too. But don't push it. Your luck will slip up eventually."

Klaus narrowed his eyes a bit. "I sure hope not. But speaking of luck… I was thinking that instead of going to back to the Netherlands we go to Las Vegas and get married. What do you say?"

I genuinely had to think about that – mostly because I didn't know where Las Vegas was or why we particularly had to get married there.

"That depends. Why Las Vegas? What's so special about it?"

Klaus laughed, loosening his grip on my wrists. "Oh, I forgot! You don't have a clue about what places like Las Vegas are like. But then it's a good thing I remembered it."

Now I narrowed my eyes. "You didn't answer my question. Why is this place so special?"

"Well…" He scratched his head awkwardly and fetched a laptop from the study room, typing something down in the Google search field and wrote down _Las Vegas_, then pressed enter. From what I gathered from the colorful pictures, then Las Vegas seemed like… like one big playground for adults. "Do you like it? Or do you want to get married somewhere else?"

I shook my head at the latter. "Las Vegas seems like… fun. When are we going?"

"We can go tonight if you want to. Just say the magic words."

"What magic words?" I looked confusedly at Klaus, who just chuckled of me and shook his head.

"Nothing, dear. Oh, I promise you that you will truly be amazed once we get there."

I took Klaus' laptop and wrote something new in the search field, then turned the laptop around and showed what I'd found, making him roll his eyes and shake his head of me once again.

"Remind me to never let you anywhere near a laptop again," he said, taking it from me. "And just as you know, then I will be the only shirtless vampire-werewolf you'll ever see. I don't like sharing and I know you don't either."

"Oh, you never know…" I winked teasingly and walked to the dresser to get the clothes I wanted to bring with me on our trip.

This would be the second time I married a man, but I was sure that Klaus wouldn't ever abuse me like my previous husband had or treat me wrong in any way. I was looking forward to the wedding, though, and hoped that we would get the chance to just have fun like in the old days before everything became so very complicated.

When we'd both packed and were ready to go I received a phone call from Elijah, but I couldn't make myself lie to him, so I handed my cell phone to Klaus, who easily just wrote that I'd decided to go to Amsterdam to bury my brother and that he should call me once he found Klaus' whereabouts, because "I" wanted to be there when they killed him.

"That should leave them busy for a couple of days and give us enough time to relax," he said. "Off we go now, love."

He offered me his hand like a gentleman and I hesitantly took it, letting him usher me downstairs to his car and drive me to the airport. I didn't look back once and just tried focusing on my soon-to-be wedding. I still had many questions, though, and was having a hard time figuring out if I could truly live with the thought of marrying the man who killed my brother.

"Did you bury him?" I asked as we got on the private jet he owned. "My brother, that is."

Klaus nodded without a moment of hesitation. "At your parents' graves. I might not like him, but I did once respect him for his boldness, loyalty and… of course for introducing me to you." he said.

I didn't comment on that and just nodded. That was all I needed for now and the rest I would figure out after our marriage had been sealed.

"Are you alright, Meike? You seem… I don't know… different?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean 'different'?"

Klaus looked thoughtful all of a sudden, but then shook his head and shrugged it off. I shrugged it off too and looked out of the window, feeling nauseous all of a sudden. Perhaps it was because I was getting cold feet or maybe it was something else, but whatever it was then it passed after Klaus had gotten us both a glass of blood (taken from a stewardess).

"As your soon-to-be wife I think that you should give me your credit card, so I can buy myself a proper wedding dress." I said.

"No way am I letting you empty my credit card for a dress you're only going to wear once!" Klaus said defiantly.

I pouted and folded my arms stubbornly. "If that's the case, then I'm not marrying you."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and sighed, taking out his credit card. "Okay, okay! Here!"

I smirked and took the card, but then wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I was so going to empty his card by the end up the day, but he would later find out that it was all worth it. I was going to buy something that would make him fight for my love. And if not, then I was going to use what I bought to taunt him on our honeymoon.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	20. The Possibility

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 20:

**Las Vegas, 2011**

Las Vegas looked much more amazing than it did on the pictures and to see so many beautiful lights around me made me completely speechless for a long time. I said nothing as Klaus and I walked hand in hand down the streets towards one of the many wedding chapels.

Some were small and cheap, while others were more extravagant and of course expensive. We went to one of the expensive ones that lay near the grand hotel Bellagio where we would later spend our night at its casino (whatever that was) and celebrate our wedding.

Before we went to the wedding chapel Klaus had taken me to several clothing stores and let me buy a dress I could wear for the actual wedding, but I didn't want to wear an ordinary wedding dress even though they did look beautiful. I decided to buy a sexy low-cut black laced dress that went to my thighs and clung to my body as if it was painted on. I was sure Klaus would be happy about seeing me in it, but I also hoped to annoy him by attracting other men's attention.

When we finally came to the wedding chapel I quickly went to the restroom and changed into the black dress, while Klaus compelled the priest to wed us despite the fact that we actually didn't exist in any records whatsoever. I walked back out to Klaus and enjoyed the sight of him gaping at the sight of me in the dress. He never took his eyes off me once as I walked up to him and seemed speechless at first – especially since it was the dress he'd once told me _not_ to buy.

"You are wearing that dress just to annoy me, aren't you?" he asked, finally taking his eyes off me.

"Yep, and I see that it is working perfectly," I answered and smirked. "Are you ready to get married, my love?"

"Of course." He matched my smirk and the priest then began.

It felt very strange to get married for the second time and especially to a hybrid, who only a few days ago had killed my brother before he could kill him. I didn't hate Klaus for doing what he did, because I knew that either way then I was going to lose someone I loved. Unfortunately it just became my own flesh and blood, but now I was about to marry the man I loved more than anything.

"You may kiss the bride." the priest said as he finally finished.

I didn't just turn and kiss Klaus like any normal woman would do, but I literally jumped on him like an animal and kissed him more passionately than I'd ever done. Klaus just chuckled and kissed me back, running his hands down the curves of my body, until he reached my waist.

"Well, Mrs. Smith, what would you like to do now?" Klaus asked teasingly.

"Firstly, we really need to pick a better last name. And secondly, I'd like to go to one of those casinos you've been rambling on about ever since we took off." I answered.

"Good choice." He kissed me again and then carried me out to our car like a gentleman, making me feel like a silly young girl.

We drove to the Bellagio and after checking in at our beautiful and ridiculous large suite we went downstairs to the casino where we got our hands on a fine bottle of champagne. I sat on Klaus' lap as he played a game of poker with a couple of other guys and held enjoyed my glass of champagne as well as watching Klaus easily winning over the others. He could tell whenever they were bluffing and they couldn't see through his bluff, because they were too distracted by me.

After Klaus had played poker we went to a blackjack table where Klaus wanted me to try gambling a bit too. It took a little time for me to figure out the purpose of this game, but when I understood how to play it I actually loved it and nearly enough spend almost half of the money Klaus won at the poker table, which he became a little annoyed of after a while.

"Perhaps we should move on to the roulette?" he said.

"You can do that. I'm staying here!" I said.

Klaus grinned, but gave me a kiss and walked over to the roulette, while I stayed at this table. I was starting to win a bit and although I was tempted to compel the dealer to make me win, then I didn't do it because then it wouldn't be so fun to play.

"_Blackjack? Hmm, I'd guessed you were more into the roulette,_" a familiar voice suddenly said. I froze on the spot and was almost too afraid to turn my head, but I did it anyway. Beside me now sat no other than Mikael himself. Of course he was just a ghost, but he was still there and the fact that everyone could see him made me fear that Klaus' mother was up to something big. "I hear you've become my daughter-in-law. I can't say that I'm happy about it, though…"

I suddenly felt like extremely nauseous and it wasn't just because Mikael was here. I literally felt like I was going to throw up, so I left the table and hurried to the nearest bathroom where I then threw up. I didn't know that vampires could get physical sick, but then again… I wasn't a vampire anymore. I was a hybrid and… oh, God.

"_Meike?_" It was Klaus.

I dried my mouth with a piece of toilet paper and flushed, then went out to Klaus who was waiting by the mirrors. He looked so concerned that I for a moment feared that he thought that I was dying or something worse.

"Are you alright? You're so… pale," he said, touching my forehead with his hand. "Bloody hell, you're burning up! Did someone hurt you?"

I shook my head and just embraced him, trying hard to understand what was going on with me. It wasn't normal for a vampire or a hybrid to vomit or to feel nauseous, which I had on and off throughout this entire trip. I'd thought that it was just my nerves messing with me, but perhaps it wasn't. Perhaps something truly was wrong with me.

"I… I saw Mikael," I said instead. "He was at the blackjack table, Nik. He… he was dead, but…"

Klaus' eyes widened in shock and he stepped away from me for a moment, fearing probably the worst. We'd both been so relieved when Mikael died and now the man who hated Klaus more than anything in this world was haunting him from beyond the grave.

"Did he say anything to you?" he asked so quietly that I barely heard it.

I nodded. "He knows we got married. I think he and your mother are up to something." I said.

Klaus seemed to think that too and he wasn't particularly happy about it. He suddenly took my hand and led me out to the casino, scanning the room briefly before taking me to the elevator. We went up to our suite where Klaus had the chance to call his remaining hybrid minions and tell them to find him a strong witch as soon as possible.

I didn't say a word during the entire time and just sat, trying to ignore the nauseating feeling I had and the thought of what might be causing it. I didn't know how Klaus was going to respond to the possibility of me either being dying or… pregnant.

Was it even possible for a hybrid to have children?

Would our child be a full-blooded hybrid then?

And did either one of us even want to become parents?

"Meike," Klaus said, sitting down next to me on the king-sized bed. "How… are you feeling?"

He sounded so gentle and so caring that I was startled by it. Klaus never showed that he was scared or concerned about something unless it was truly frightening. I looked up at his sky-blue eyes and had an inner debate with myself of whether or not I should tell him the truth.

"I… Nik, is it possible for a hybrid to… I mean, can a hybrid… become… pregnant?" I asked.

Klaus was silent at first, but then he took my hands in his and looked into my eyes again. "You think you're… pregnant?"

I nodded hesitantly. "I've been feeling so strange since that time I first changed and we…" I became flushed. "You think it can really happen? I mean we are part wolf now."

Klaus kissed both of my hands and smiled weakly. "Perhaps. If so… then I need to protect you from Mikael and Esther. They will curse you if they find out like they did to me and I can't let that happen to either you or my child."

I couldn't stop myself from giggling. It sounded so strange to hear Klaus say such things, but it made sense because if he ever had a child then he would probably be the most loving and caring father anyone had ever seen. He would do all the things Mikael never did with or for him and make sure that his son or daughter was truly loved no matter how special they might be and especially since the child was a hybrid like himself.

"I–"

There was a knock on the door and when Klaus opened I saw two warlocks and one witch step inside the room with the hybrid minion following behind them. Klaus ordered the minion to buy some pregnancy tests for me and then returned to the witch and warlocks to talk with them about our problem. Lucky for us, then they were more than happy to help Klaus and were on his side.

It felt like Klaus talked with them for hours, but when the minion came back with the pregnancy tests I went in to the bathroom and finished my own business. This wasn't how I expected my honeymoon to go or my wedding day for that matter. A part of me was happy about the possibility, but I also feared that it might only bring me in more danger than before.

So I took all of the tests and waited patiently to get the dreaded answer I'd been waiting for ever since I threw up. I sat alone in the bathroom at first, but after a few minutes Klaus joined me and I could hear that the witch and warlocks had left. He sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi, while I sat on the edge of the table with the tests right next to me.

"If you're not pregnant, then I've arranged with a friend of mine to examine you. We don't know if this is a consequence of me turning you into a hybrid." Klaus said.

"And if it's not that? If I really am pregnant and carrying a freaky hybrid child, then what are we going to do? Stay? Run?" I asked worriedly.

"Neither. I will take you somewhere safe and leave you there with our minions, while I draw Mikael's attention towards me. It's me he wants anyway."

I didn't like the sound of that idea, because if something happened to Klaus, then I would be left to raise a hybrid child on my own and I didn't know if I could do that. I decided not to comment on his plan, though, and just turned my attention to the tests that were now done. My eyes widened at what I saw, so Klaus walked up to me and took a look for himself.

"Positive…" he said incredulously and looked at me. "You really are pregnant."

I smiled weakly and looked at the tests. They were all positive, so it couldn't be a mistake. We were going to have a child and its parents wouldn't be just anyone, but it was the child of two hybrids where one of them was an Original, while the other was a ripper.

"I bet it's a girl." I said teasingly, watching as Klaus' face turned pale.

"I sure hope not," he said, making me scowl at him. "I mean, it's ok if it's a girl, but I just prefer having a son. And now that we know that you can get pregnant I don't think this will be the last time we have a child."

I rolled my eyes. "Do I look like a breeding machine to you? I'm the one who'll be deciding how many children were going to have and that's final!"

Klaus laughed. "Fine, then. But let's focus on this one first."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	21. Hybrid Mommy

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts, and sorry about the lateness of this chap! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 21:

"Dear God… This is very, very frustrating, you know." I said, giving up on buttoning my jeans.

Klaus looked up from a book about babies and frowned. "What is frustrating?" he asked, confirming my suspicion about him not listening to a word of what I'd said the last few minutes.

"This!" I signed at my pants that refused to be buttoned. "I'm too big for my pants! Again!"

I pulled them off again and tossed them away, then went to the mirror in our suite to take a look at the bulging stomach I had gotten. I was already three months pregnant even though only a month had passed since I found out that I was carrying Klaus' freaky hybrid child, but we both guessed that it was growing fast because of what it was. It just annoyed me that I couldn't fit any of my clothes anymore except for my dresses and I couldn't use them when it was starting to get cold outside.

"You do look kindda fa–"

Klaus was cut off by me as I grabbed him by his throat and slammed him down on the floor. "If you say fat I will kill you, so choose your words wisely. It's your fault I'm pregnant to begin with! If you hadn't been such a horny wolf all the time, then–"

"Me a horny wolf? If I remember correctly then you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

I snorted and walked to the closet to see if I had anything else to wear. I soon felt Klaus wrap his arms around me from behind and rubbed my bulging stomach in a nice way that made me smile.

"Love, you're supposed to gain weight, but you still look unbelievable beautiful. The sexiest hybrid mommy I've ever seen."

I scoffed. "I'm the _only_ hybrid mommy you've ever seen! But what am I supposed to wear now?"

"Nothing at all…"

I turned around and smacked him on his shoulder, making him chuckle and kiss me passionately for a few minutes, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. These pregnancy hormones were really starting to annoy me, while Klaus was taking full advantage of my sudden cravings for certain things. The only thing that did annoy him about my pregnancy was that I had to drink double as much blood as before because the baby needed blood too.

"Hmm, perhaps we should go to a store for those who are expecting a baby?" Klaus suggested.

"Do stores like that truly exist? Wow, I wish I was born in this century. You've got everything here!" I said.

Klaus chuckled and nodded in agreement. He picked out a dress I _could_ fit and after I'd dressed we then went to the nearest baby store. It had been a quiet month and after that encounter with Mikael we had spent most of our time at the hotel among the humans, hoping that Mikael and Esther wouldn't dare doing anything stupid as long as we were in a public place.

But now we had to leave the hotel and as we walked hand in hand through the streets of Las Vegas I kept a protecting hand on my stomach and my eyes scanned every place we passed to make sure that we wouldn't get hurt. I noticed that Klaus too was on alert, but once we found a store that sold baby clothes, toys and even pregnancy clothes we both relaxed.

"Of all the places I've been too then I never expected to go to a baby clothing store…" Klaus said, chuckling as we stepped inside. I giggled and dragged him to the department that sold the baby clothes. I took a little outfit and showed it to Klaus, who raised an eyebrow. "This is what our daughter might end up wearing. A silly little dress with laces, butterflies and pink hearts! Yuck!"

"Well, let's hope it's a boy then. Or we could make someone sew something for us that's a bit more… normal." he said.

"Ohh! We have to get a mini-version of your suit! The two of you will look so adorable!"

Klaus shook his head of me and walked to the boy clothes, while I stayed where I was. I managed to find some baby clothes I actually liked and when I was done looking at that I went to find something I could wear during the pregnancy. Klaus joined me, but he wasn't alone. Following right behind him was a compelled woman, who was carrying a lot of boy clothes and a couple of more books about how to be a good parent.

"I married a lazy hybrid…" I said, rolling my eyes of the sight.

"Ha-ha, very funny, but I'm not lazy. I'm practical! And this young woman did offer her assistance, so…" I waved him off and tossed him the clothes I'd found, making him _my_ slave.

"What are we even naming it? I don't care as long as it isn't Mikael or Niklaus Junior."

Klaus wrinkled his nose. "What's wrong with Niklaus? _My_ name is Niklaus."

"Yep, and it's a stupid name. You've said it yourself. Oh, and we're not naming him Klaus either or Nik, so forget about that."

He groaned, but just tried finding another name for the child. "Hmm… what if it's a girl? You want to name her Meike Junior or something?"

I snorted. "Of course not. If it's a girl, then her name will be Fleur or Fleurette. That was my mother's name. She's French, which means that I'm part French too."

"Fleurette? Perhaps, yes. We'll see, but for now we just call it…"

"_Niklaus_." a familiar voice suddenly said.

We both froze for a minute and when we turned around we were surprised to see Elijah standing before us, instantly noticing to his surprise that he didn't know I was pregnant.

"Don't worry, love. He won't hurt us and especially not you. He's too weak to do that." Klaus said, taking my hand in his.

I said nothing to Elijah and just left with Klaus and our baby things, while Elijah stayed inside and tried processing the fact that I was carrying his brother's child. I didn't say a word, until we finally reached our hotel room and our things were placed in the living room.

"Well, that was kindda scary… You think he really won't hurt me?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course he won't. He's a man of honor and blah, blah, blah…" Klaus answered, making me giggle.

He pulled me in for a hug and kissed my stomach three times, then tried listening for any movement from the child.

"It's just a fetus. You can't possibly hear it!"

"Hmm, we'll see about that. Now, be quiet."

I rolled my eyes, but stayed quiet and watched as he carefully listened to the sounds the child made for the next couple of minutes. I was sure that he wouldn't hear anything, but then he suddenly looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. "Did you hear something?"

He nodded and smiled brightly, but I could tell that he was hiding something from me. "Are you in the mood for two strippers?"

"If they're male, then yes."

He pouted and stood up. "I'll give you _one_ male, but then I want the female."

"Deal!" I sat down on the couch and watched him make the call to the bureau that lend out male and female strippers. We'd already drained some of the other hotel guests and two cleaning ladies, so we had to find our dinner elsewhere or people would start getting suspicious.

The strippers arrived within half an hour and they both looked as hot as they were delicious. The male was dressed in a cop costume, while the female was dressed as a sexy nurse. Klaus compelled both of them to stay quiet as we drank their blood and I immediately attacked the man before Klaus could even get his fangs out. I was starving and… well, kindda lost control and ended up killing the woman as well.

"You really suck at sharing…" Klaus said, shaking his head of me. "I'm going out for an hour to get something to eat now that you ate my dinner. Stay inside and don't let anyone in. I don't care who it is, but just don't open the door, got it?"

"Yes, Dad!" I said teasingly, making him rolling his eyes.

I gave Klaus a kiss and locked the door after him, then went to pull the dead bodies in to the bathroom where they could stay, until our hybrid minions came. In the month we'd spent in Las Vegas we'd hunted down every werewolf here and successfully turned them into hybrids, but since they only answered to me Klaus sometimes got very frustrated.

But as I waited in the big hotel room I still felt hungry, so this time I made myself something normal like a chicken sandwich, pizza, French toast with marmalade, popcorn and chocolate (yes, I was very, very hungry!). By the time Klaus returned the living room was a mess and food was lying everywhere as if a wild animal had just gone through the fridge.

"Remind me not to leave you home alone again," he said, trying to take a slice of pizza but I growled at him and flashed my hybrid fangs. "Bloody hell! You truly are bad a sharing!"

"I never said I was," I said, smirking mischievously. "But I'll give you the other half of my sandwich if you massage my feet. They're sore from all that walking."

Klaus sighed, but began massaging my feet while I ate and watched me finish eating French toast. I could tell just by looking at him that something was on his mind and he kept staring at my stomach as if something was going to jump out of it soon.

"What are you thinking?" I asked curiously.

"That it would be cool to name our son Nik." Klaus answered.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious, Nik. What are you thinking? You've been deep in thought ever since you listened to the baby's movement. Did you hear it… talk?"

"Of course not! It's only a month old, but that's not what I've been thinking about. I… met my brother Kol when I went out and it seems he and my brother Finn have a bone to pick with me. Too. I want to keep you safe, but you're also in danger when you're alone."

"Well… then let's go to Amsterdam. We'll live in my old home and make sure that no vampire, werewolf or witch can enter it."

"And if they follow us?"

I sighed. He was right. No matter where we were then we were always going to be on the run. That wasn't the kind of life I wanted for my child or for myself.

"I'm scared, Klaus. What if…?"

"Don't even think that. I'm your husband and I'm not letting anywhere you. Not the Salvatores, not my siblings and definitely not my dead parents."

I was both amazed and happy about Klaus saying that, because it just showed that even the most evil hybrid could fall in love and have a family without losing the evilness I so very much loved...

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	22. Torn Inside

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 22:

**Amsterdam, 2011**

Another month passed and the larger my stomach grew, the worse I began feeling. I slept most of the day, rarely wanted to drink any blood and I was coming down with a fever that made Klaus become so worried that he took me to the best hospital in Amsterdam, compelling them to examine me from head to toe and figure out what was wrong with me.

Of course I feared that I was going to lose my child and that I was going to die, but Klaus told me not to worry too much and just rest. But as I was lying in the hospital room and listening to the sound of my heartbeat on the heart monitor, I felt the nausea return and it wasn't just ordinary morning sickness. I puked up blood and my skin was starting to turn sickly pale.

"_You brought yourself in this mess,_" a familiar voice said somewhere in the room. I flushed the toilet and stepped carefully out of the room's bathroom, a protective hand placed instinctively on my stomach as I looked around. I saw Esther appear before me and she looked anything else but pleased. "_It's the child. It's fighting to get nutrition and will kill you if you don't remove it._"

My eyes widened. "My child? It's killing me?"

Esther nodded and suddenly disappeared only to reappear behind me. I quickly took a step away from her, fearing that she would hurt me. Why did Klaus have to leave the room to get coffee? He knew that his mother was a powerful witch and could harm me even with hybrids waiting just outside the room.

"_I can kill it for you and give you another chance to redeem yourself. To revenge your brother's death_."

"Don't touch me!" I snarled.

The door suddenly burst open and I sighed in relief when I saw Klaus, his hybrid fangs extended and ready to bite the head off of whoever was here. He checked every inch of the room for the person he'd heard me yell at, but found nothing.

I crawled back under the covers of the bed and thought back on what Esther told me. My own child was killing me from the inside and there were only two things I could do about it. Either I could remove it or I could let it kill me.

"Meike? Who was it?" Klaus asked worriedly.

"Esther," I said and looked up at him with tired eyes. He looked tired as well, because he'd been up seven days straight to take care of me. "The child is killing me, Nik."

Klaus sighed and walked up to the bed, taking a seat on the chair next to the bed where he'd sat every day of the week and kept me company.

"I know. The doctors told me yesterday, so I told them to… remove it. I know that it's not what you want and I don't want it either, but I can't… I can't let you die, Meike."

I wasn't angry at Klaus for making that decision without talking with me first, because I might have done the same thing. It was just hard for me to let go of something I'd grown to love over the past couple of months. I'd been looking so much forward to take care and raise this child, but to know that I couldn't even have a child now that I was physically capable of having one… it hurt more than I anticipated.

"_Mr. Klaus?_" one of the doctors said. "The surgeon is ready now, so…"

Klaus nodded understandingly and waved the doctor inside. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and told me that he loved me before a strong dose of sedation was injected into my arm. It was the kind of sedation people used to sedate elephants, so it would probably keep me asleep during the entire surgery. I wanted the entire thing to go as fast as possible before I felt worse about it and didn't fight the sleepiness as it took over my mind.

It wasn't any surprise for me that Klaus decided to visit my dream and in that dream we were back in the 15th century, lying in the meadow of tulips together in or old 15th century clothes. I wasn't pregnant in the dream and with all these familiar surroundings I suddenly felt like I never truly left the Netherlands.

"It was stillborn," Klaus said and sighed. "I saw it. It looked about six months old already, so I could tell what sex it is…"

"Tell me," I said even though the thought of me carrying a dead child was horrific. "I want to know."

Klaus looked at me and smiled weakly. "A boy. But… that's not all I saw or heard for that matter."

I looked confusedly at him. "What do you mean?"

"They figured out why you were so ill. It's because of the stillborn child. It's not because of… well, I should have told you the truth last month, but when I listened to our child's movements I heard two different heartbeats."

I gasped. "He has a… sibling?"

Klaus nodded. "His twin was battling with him to get nutrition. Their fight for survival made you sick, but in the end it was only one of them that survived. And that's the other one. I haven't seen it yet, but the doctors said that it was perfectly healthy."

I was silent. It was a lot to take in. I'd been carrying twins without knowing it and their fight against each other almost killed me. It hurt that I couldn't keep both of them, but I was thankful that at least one of them survived.

"You think we're ever going to have a happy ending?" I asked and looked up towards the dark, but starry sky.

"No," Klaus answered. "Our life will never end, remember? All the things we've been through… It doesn't matter. We're hybrids, Meike. We can have the life we want and so can our child."

Perhaps he was right…

"I want to name our son Bastiaan. I know that he was never actually born, but…"

"No, Bastiaan is a good name."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the warmth and scent of his skin as I tugged myself close to him. I felt torn inside, but safe and trusted Klaus with all my heart. But I wasn't stupid and knew that it wouldn't be long before someone came to attack us and our only child would be in danger, so maybe it was best if I… kept some distance from him.

"After the baby is born I think… I should stay here. Alone." I said.

Klaus looked at me for a moment, but then sighed. "You're right. I'm only endangering you. I… I'll take care of everything and first return when we're safe."

I felt his lips on my forehead and closed my eyes to enjoy his touch, but as I opened my eyes again I was no longer in the meadow with him, but in the hospital room with a wide awake Klaus sitting on the chair next to me.

I felt sore, but I was given human blood through my IV, so I knew that I would feel better in a few hours. My stomach was still big, but now it only contained one six month old-looking child that in reality was only two months old.

"Morning, Daddy Hybrid," I said teasingly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm supposed to be asking you that," Klaus said and chuckled. "I'm fine. I'm exhausted, but fine."

"Me too. It feels weird to carry only one child now…"

"It feels weird only to hear two and not three heartbeats."

I sighed and reached out for his hand. He took mine in his and kissed it gently. "Rest, Meike. I'll be right here. I promise."

"But I don't want to rest. I want to talk with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not if I can stop that. You're forgetting that I'm still an Original. You're not."

"And you're forgetting that I control the most of our little army."

He chuckled. "Touché… Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

I pulled him closer to me and signed for him to crawl up in the bed with me which he then did. I wanted him to be close to me and the child, because it helped me forget the fact that I'd just lost one of my children, which I was sure I would never truly forget and I didn't want to either.

"Do you remember that day we first met? I made fun of your name and–"

"Yes, I remember. How could I not?" Klaus interrupted.

I laughed. "I'm sorry, but you do have a silly name. I think I've begun to love it, though. So perhaps we _can_ name this kid Niklaus or Nik. But that's only if it's another boy."

Klaus smiled brightly and kissed me passionately, making my heart beat a little faster. We lay kissing each other for a couple of minutes, but then we suddenly heard someone giggle in the room and when we looked towards the doorway our eyes widened.

"So _this_ is where you've been playing a happy little family!" Rebekah said, smiling brightly.

Klaus jumped out of the bed and slammed his sister against the wall by her throat, his fangs out and his eyes glowing yellow.

"_Nik, stop it!_" Rebekah snarled. "I'm here to help!"

Klaus let go of his sister's throat and looked suspiciously at her. I would too if Bastiaan had betrayed me before in the past or I'd pissed him off in such way that he wanted to kill me.

"I heard that you're having a baby and… I want to help. I'm your side."

I frowned. "But I thought that–"

"I know what Klaus did to our parents, but I don't care. It's because of our parents that we became like this. We don't have to hate each other just because of that." Rebekah interrupted.

Klaus was silent at first and still seemed skeptic about Rebekah's sudden change of heart, but I could tell from the way that Rebekah looked at him that she wasn't here to betray him. She still loved him as much as before and didn't want to kill her own brother.

"Thank you, Bekah," he said softly and sighed weakly. "I… _We_ need your help."

"I always cared about you, Nik. Of course I'll help. And I'm sorry about your loss. Both for your child and Bastiaan."

I mouthed a "thank you" and she smiled in return, then took a seat by the bed next to Klaus and began telling us about everything that had happened in Mystic Falls after we left. Bonnie had used her powers to invoke Esther, so now not only Esther but also Mikael had a foothold in our world.

At first Elijah, Finn and Kol had been reluctant about working with them to kill Klaus – especially after Elijah learned that I was pregnant – but they were working on a way to do it anyway and then they were going after me and our child. That was what pushed Rebekah over the edge and made her leave them, so she could aid us.

Of course it scared me that nearly all the Originals and a group of other people were after us, but I wasn't going to give up this easily. I was going to fight until the end and protect the ones I loved.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	23. Stay At Home Mom

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews and sorry about the lateness of this chap - my muse was kidnapped by Klaus!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 23:

Klaus stole the covers for what felt like the fifth time, making me growl in agitation and push him off the bed. He woke up startled and looked up annoyed at me, but I merely stuck my tongue out and went back to bed. He rolled his eyes and crawled back to bed, giving me a kiss on my bare shoulder to make me smile.

"You better let me teach the kid how to share, because you obviously don't know how to do it." he said teasingly.

I glared at him. "Excuse me, but are you carrying a freaky hybrid baby that grows extremely fast? I don't think so! So unless you want your unborn baby to get cold, then–"

Oh, shit.

My face must have turned pale, because Klaus' eyes suddenly widened in horror and he jumped out of the bed, leaving the house for a few seconds and returning with one of the Dutch doctors he had compelled to help me through the birth.

But when Klaus removed the covers we were both shocked to see blood instead of water. Something was wrong and I feared that I was going to lose this child as well. I didn't want to lose another child, because the memory of when I lost my son still pained me.

"Don't just stand there! Help her, you moron!" Klaus snarled.

The doctor quickly called someone to come and aid him, and while we waited for the others to come he prepared himself for the birth. I could tell that Klaus was about to lose it and break someone's neck, so I took his hand in mine and tried calming him down, so he could calm _me_ down.

All the preparations we had done the last few weeks seemed to disappear and meant nothing as I was literally bleeding to death while giving birth. Even though Rebekah came to help and the extra nurses came too, then it still didn't help on the fact that I might die.

As the minutes passed by I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker and no amount of human blood seemed to help on that. I started dreading that I might not survive the birth and that Klaus would be left to take care of the child on his own.

"Don't give up, Meike. Don't give up," he said, stroking my hair soothingly as I did another push. I bit my bottom lip down so hard that it began to bleed, so Klaus bit his wrist open and let me drink his blood. It helped and gave me a little more strength, but I wasn't sure if it would last. I still held on to Klaus' wrist, though, and drank his blood greedily. "It'll be ok. You'll survive this."

I looked at him then and stopped drinking his blood. "And if I don't, Nik?" I asked, but I never got my answer because I was suddenly hit by a sudden dizziness and lost consciousness.

Everything became a blur.

I couldn't tell up from down or right from left and soon found myself wrapped up in complete and utter darkness. It felt like the time Mikael nearly killed me at the night of the homecoming party, but only worse. I tried hard to say something or at least to move a little, but my limbs seemed to have turned numb as a result of the immense pain I felt before.

And then it happened.

I saw Bastiaan standing in the darkness of my mind and he was looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I tried reaching out to him, but had forgotten something as simple as how to move.

"_You need to destroy the necklace,_" he said. "_It's the only way. Destroy it and the ghosts will disappear forever._"

I tried saying "How?" but no sound came out of my mouth. And then I suddenly felt like I was floating and a bright light appeared to me. I saw a glimpse of my mother inside that light and wanted so desperately to go in to it.

But I heard the sound of someone crying – a baby – and forced myself to resist the temptation. I let go of the urge to get closer to Bastiaan and suddenly felt my eyes open. I felt weak, sore and could still taste Klaus' blood in my mouth.

I looked next to me and saw Klaus sat with a blood smeared baby in his arms, crying soundlessly. Rebekah stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder and cried too. I sat up as good as I could, but when I looked down I saw myself still lying in the bed, looking very pale and dead.

Was I dead?

Was this some sort of out of body experience?

Or– I suddenly felt a cold breeze and looked to the end of the bed.

Esther stood there and she looked terrified – not because she could see me, but because my child had survived. There was nothing she could do now.

"You put this on yourself," I said. "You and your husband! You turned your children into vampires and for what? So you could prevent the most natural thing in the world? People live and they die, Esther. You should know that. You are a witch after all and a servant of nature."

Esther glared at me, but disappeared and I felt a sudden pain in my heart. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was now truly alive. Klaus instantly looked to me when he heard me gasp for air and carefully handed our child to Rebekah, then went to me to give me some of his blood. He was pale too, so I didn't want to drink too much of his blood.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I thought…"

"You thought wrong," I said hoarsely. "Don't think I'm that easy to kill."

He chuckled and rested his forehead against mine, then kissed me passionately and left me breathless for a moment. Rebekah cleared her throat, though, and we remembered the fact that we had just become the parents of a fast growing hybrid. I reached out for my child even though I was sore and completely exhausted, and she let me hold the beautiful child in my arms.

The child had dark hair like me, but the most gorgeous sky-blue eyes like its father. I never imagined that this feeling I was feeling right now as I looked at my child was what it felt like to be a mother, but I liked the feeling. I felt almost… human.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

Klaus smiled brightly. "A boy of course." he answered.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway. I didn't care if it was a boy or a girl as long as it was a healthy and alive. I gave my little son a kiss on his head and couldn't stop myself from thinking how much he actually looked like Klaus even as a newborn.

"He's adorable. I think I'll name him Nik for now. What do you think, Klaus?" I looked up, but found Klaus gone from the room.

I'd nearly forgotten about our plans. He was only staying until after the baby was born and it was, so now I was left alone with Rebekah.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I won't let anyone get near my little nephew," Rebekah said and smiled, making me smile too. "Let me take him while you rest."

I hesitated, but carefully handed Rebekah Nik and tried getting some rest. It would be strange to raise Nik on my own and hard for me not to have Klaus nearby, but it was safer this way.

So I rested the next few days and let Rebekah take care of Nik, who seemed more than happy to be taken care of by his aunt. I only saw him whenever he needed milk and when he did he didn't want to leave me again. It was like he was scared that I would disappear out of his life.

By the time I was completely healed up and able to take care of him without Rebekah's help I began missing Klaus' presence and even his annoying smartass comments. Even Rebekah started missing him and she hated whenever he called her a brat.

"Have you heard anything from, Klaus?" I asked on the fourth day.

"Nope, but he said the last time that he would call around eight, so stop fussing and focus on his mini-me, who by the way is throwing up on you." Rebekah answered.

I looked at little Nik and found him sound asleep rather than throwing up on me. Rebekah giggled and I shook my head of her. I sighed and walked in to the living room with him, remembering how Klaus and I once met in this very same room many years ago. It brought back many good memories, but also bad ones that I didn't mind remembering now.

"Hopefully your daddy will come home in one piece," I said, giving Nik a gentle kiss on his head. He stayed asleep, so I sat down on the couch with him and decided to watch some TV. Klaus had made sure that we could receive the same channels they had in Mystic Falls, so if something exciting happened there I would know about it. "What's happening in Mystic Falls?"

A female news reporter told something about a series of strange animal attacks that had happened, which wasn't so unusual anymore, but she also mentioned something about an upcoming event at the Lockwood Mansion that caught my attention. I wondered if Klaus had anything planned for the party like neutralizing his siblings, so they wouldn't try killing us again.

Just as I was about to turn the TV off I spotted no other than Stefan and Elena in the background, talking secretively about something. I guessed that they were planning something and therefore sent a quick text to Klaus about it.

Just because it wasn't safe for him to be here, then it didn't mean that I couldn't write to him. I had told him about how it went with our son and how I was feeling, but he hadn't told me much about his plans. I knew he was just trying to keep me safe, but I hated not knowing what he was up to.

"God, this is freakin' annoying!" I muttered.

"Hey, what did I say about fussing?" Rebekah asked as she walked in to the living room.

"Sorry, but I don't know Klaus as well as you do. And he is the father of my child." I answered.

Rebekah sighed. "Meike, Klaus isn't stupid. He has always been ten steps ahead of his enemies. Why do you think it took so long for Mikael to find him?"

"Okay, I believe you! It's just weird to be a stay-at-home mom instead helping Klaus."

"It's your own fault… or actually it's Klaus' fault. It's him who can't keep his pants on when he's around you."

I quickly covered Nik's small ears. "Shh! You're corrupting his innocent mind! And the last thing I need is a horny son, who takes after his father when it comes to women!"

Rebekah laughed and little Nik woke up, looking curiously at me. I removed my hands from his ears and smiled at him.

"Please don't become completely like your old man, okay?" I said.

Nik answered with a soft yawn and fell back asleep. Yep, he was Klaus' son alright! I giggled and turned the TV off, then walked back to my bedroom and placed him in his crib. I covered his fragile body with his blanket and just stood there watching him sleep for a few minutes.

I still couldn't believe that this child – this little boy – was my and Klaus' son. I wished that his brother hadn't died during the pregnancy, but I knew that he was probably with his uncle right now and somehow looking down upon us.

"I love you, Nik," I said quietly. "And your daddy loves you just as much as I do even though he can't be here to watch you grow up. But I will never leave. I promise you that."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	24. Last Chance

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews and Happy New Year! :D**

**Sadly, this is the final chap in this story, but thank you so much for all the reviews, faves and alerts, and I apologize for the shortness of this one (I've had a bit too much champagne tonight xD)!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 24:

"Rebekah, have you seen Nik? I can't find him anywhere." I said worriedly as I walked into the living room.

Rebekah looked up from the book she was reading and her eyes suddenly widened in shock as she realized something.

"You didn't just leave the house?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I've been in the kitchen and– oh, God!"

I ran as fast as I could outside and stopped when I saw Stefan Salvatore standing with little Nik in his arms. Nik might be a hybrid and grew fast, but he couldn't possibly defend himself against a vampire, who was over 100 years old.

"Hi, Meike. Nice to see you." Stefan said, smirking smugly.

I flashed my fangs at him and was about to attack him, but he took a step back and held a finger up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Just because he's a baby doesn't mean that I won't dare to hurt him. He's a monster like his daddy."

I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed heavily. "If you want to kill anyone, then kill me. Don't hurt my son. He doesn't have anything to do with this."

Stefan looked at the three months old Nik and suddenly turned around. I saw Elijah, Finn, Kol and Damon step forth – all armed with stakes. Rebekah joined me, but when she saw her brothers she froze up as well.

"What do you want, Stefan?" she snarled angrily.

"Oh, we just need to borrow your nephew for a while. You'll get him back as soon as we've killed Klaus… or you could just call Klaus and tell him to come here." Stefan said.

I had never seen Stefan so cold and heartless before, but there was no way in hell that I was going to let my son getting kidnapped by him so his father could be killed.

"Elijah, you can't do this to me! He's my son and Klaus is my husband. We're not bothering any of you anymore, so leave us alone!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, Meike, but Klaus doesn't deserve to live and he sure doesn't deserve to create more of his kind. He is mad and needs to be stopped!" Elijah said.

"_Fine, then stop me,_" someone suddenly said. They all turned and I saw Klaus standing a few feet behind his brothers. He wasn't alone, though. Beside him was our hybrid minions and they were all armed with silver daggers that without a doubt was meant to neutralize the Originals. "You have me now, so let my son go or I swear to God that I will rip each and every one of you apart."

"Bring it, brother!" Finn snarled and attacked Klaus, but Klaus quickly grabbed him and threw him into a tree, making the tree break of the impact.

"Anyone else who wants to try me? What about you, Elijah? Try taking me down like when we were humans. Let's see if your honor will save you from a painful death." Klaus snarled.

Elijah growled and looked back and forth between Klaus and Finn, who was moaning in pain because a piece of wood had penetrated his back.

"Fine, we'll do this the honorable way. Stefan, let the child go." he ordered.

I didn't wait for Stefan to let go of Nik and tackled him swiftly, taking my child quickly back to the safety of my home. Rebekah ran up to assist her brother, but Klaus waved her and our hybrids away, and Elijah waved his brothers and the Salvatores away, until there was only himself left with Klaus. It was a frightening sight to see two Originals getting ready to fight until one of them died.

Nik cried in my arms and made Klaus look towards him with fear in his eyes. I held Nik close to me and tried calming him down, but it was as if he could sense that his father was in danger.

"You destroyed our family, Niklaus. You turned against your own siblings and killed your own parents. _My_ parents." Elijah said with venom in his voice.

"We can keep arguing about who is right and wrong, but I don't have time for that, Elijah. I have a family now and I won't let you hurt them like Esther and Mikael hurt us by turning us into vampires." Klaus said.

Elijah looked at Klaus in a different way than before and I saw why. There were tears in Klaus' eyes and he was trembling just as bad as I was.

"What are you waiting for, Elijah? Kill that bastard!" Finn yelled.

"No… enough is enough," he said, surprising all of us. "I can't forgive you for killing our parents despite what they did and for becoming the monster you became, but I know that if I kill you I will become just a big a monster as our father and your son would hunt me down the minute he learns the truth about what happened to you."

Klaus frowned and looked confusedly at his older brother. "What are you saying?"

Elijah sighed. "I'm saying that I won't kill you. You're my brother. We stick together as one. Always and forever. Go to your son and give him all the love you can, so we won't become like you nor Mikael. But I promise you that if you make one more hybrid, then I _will_ help our parents stopping you. Do you understand?"

Klaus nodded and I saw his dark side fade away. He walked past Elijah and went to me, kissing me on my lips and then on his son's forehead. I knew that Damon and Stefan were both pissed off about this, but they didn't dare to cross us or the Originals and left. And the other Originals… well, they hesitantly left as well – all except for Rebekah and Elijah.

"Thank you, Elijah. I… promise Iwill not disappoint you." Klaus said even though he probably rather wanted to continue our plans.

I wanted to continue them too, but if I had to choose between creating hybrids and keeping my only son and husband alive, then I would choose the latter. I was a changed woman from before I had my child and the darkness inside me had turned into something else.

"This is your last chance, Niklaus. If you prove yourself worthy of calling yourself my brother, then I will help you stop our parents. After all… we wouldn't be the way we are if they had not turned us into vampires like you said." Elijah said.

He left and Rebekah went back to us, but even she seemed changed. "I'm guessing you're leaving now, yes?"

Rebekah nodded. "If you need me to babysit, then just call. But until then I will do all the things I've never had the time to do," she said. "Goodbye, brother. And sister-in-law."

I smiled and watched Rebekah leave as well, and when we could no longer see her, I turned to Klaus who was looking at his son with a blissful look on his face.

"May I hold him?"

"Of course…" I handed him Nik and the little hybrid smiled at his father. "You're not going to break your promise to Elijah, are you? Because if you do then I'll kick your ass so hard that it flies off. I don't want to take care of Nik alone."

"You never mentioned in any of your texts that you named in Nik?"

I smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise… and besides, I just needed to call him something."

Klaus smiled brightly and held his son as if it came naturally to him. Nik seemed very excited about meeting his father again, so I let them be alone and went upstairs to our bedroom where I'd slept alone for three rough months.

I picked all the toys up and placed them in a wooden box Rebekah had bought for me. As I went to pick up the last toy I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me near a body that felt more muscular than I remembered.

"I'm not going to pursue my other dreams anymore," Klaus said. I looked at him and smiled. "I love you and Nik too much to let any of you in danger like that again."

"Hmm… okay, I trust you. But now I've taken care of him for three months, so for the next three months you're going to change his diaper, feed him and potty train him and all the other stuff." I said teasingly.

Klaus groaned. "Maybe I should continue my plans then…"

I smacked him on the back of his head. "You do that and _I_ will kill you, you silly hybrid!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
